Red String of Fate
by Hitokun
Summary: A/U: Kumiko is a waitress who has no wishes, no ambitions, and no discernible goals. After meeting a rich businesswoman who takes her breath away, Kumiko's life changes. Her mundane existence finally has an inkling of purpose. However, secrets and betrayals become a part of Kumiko's daily life as she involves herself with Kousaka Reina.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello, hello. I write when I need an escape and right now is when I need one.

So this is an AU story. I haven't written something like this for a while now, but hopefully it'll be interesting and hopefully, I won't lose interest in it. I have most of the mechanics, dynamics, etc fleshed out already, so it should be a smooth ride for the most part.

I got the idea for something like this from the culture festival episode when Kumiko's class did the maid cafe thing and Reina came over to solicit Kumiko. so yeah. this was born from those glorious 10 seconds or so.

I hope you enjoy it! Please review if you'd like more.

* * *

 _ **Red String of Fate - I**_

* * *

It was sudden, unexpected, and completely instant. Kumiko didn't understand what was happening and all she could do was stand there and let herself be taken in by the music. The stage lights were blinding and bright, focusing on the soloist that rendered the entire room speechless. Awe enveloped the room. It spread through the lounge as the hauntingly full timbres of a brass instrument reverberated off the walls. It was a sound that conveyed the deepest of human emotions, a sweet melancholy that felt strangely nostalgic.

Kumiko was frozen to the spot, standing at an empty table, a damp cloth in her hand. She clutched it reflexively against the tabletop, frozen in inaction. She felt like her heart was going to burst. The music was so beautifully deep, evoking an emotion that she couldn't put her finger on. She was transfixed on the trumpet player standing on center stage. For a split second, she locked eyes with a pair of beautiful amethyst ones. They shone with such life, with such promise, and Kumiko couldn't help but think she was being pulled in. It was like a Siren's song, a mysterious force that was dragging her into the deep waters. Despite that, she didn't care. All she wanted was to relish the feeling, to reach out and…

And then it was over. The magic was gone. A round of applause sounded and the girl on stage curtsied gracefully before exiting stage left with her trumpet in hand. Her pin straight black hair fluttered behind her, following the train of her flowing black cocktail dress.

The magic dissipated, but Kumiko found herself still staring. She stayed entranced with the woman who held herself with such confidence, her strides slow and sure as she disappeared into a back room.

Kumiko could still hear the tones of the brass melody playing over and over in her head. She had always loved music, but she knew this was on a different level. Her heart was beating erratically and she was enthralled, enraptured, and this sensation was foreign and breathtaking.

The strange thing was that Kumiko wasn't sure if she was talking about the music anymore.

She clutched the cloth in her hand, still not knowing what to do.

"Hey...I hope you're not having a stroke over here or anything…"

Kumiko whipped around, her cheeks reddening as she realized how stupid she must have looked. She turned to find her co-worker staring rather judgmentally at her, an eyebrow raised in questionable concern. Her big yellow ribbon flopped around as she took a step towards the brunette.

"C'mon...Work with me here. I don't want the ambulance to haul you out on the busiest night of the week."

"Uh. No, I'm fine. Just...That was a really...amazing performance. I've never seen that trumpet player before. She's really good." Kumiko regained her consciousness long enough to preserve her dignity, closing her gaping mouth.

"Huh…? That's what got you all spaced out like that? Never pegged you for a jazz fan, but you'd better get back to bussing those tables." The blonde girl brushed her hair back with a sigh. She glanced over her shoulder, noticing a crowd gathered at the counter. "I gotta get back to the bar."

"Sure, Yuuko…" Kumiko trailed off. The older girl was already long gone, skulking back behind the counter to dole out more drinks for their nightly patrons. "...talk to you later."

Her voice sounded small even to herself, but Kumiko was too preoccupied to care. She only rattled it off anyway. After all, it was just part of social standards to say something like that, right?

Sighing, Kumiko turned back to the already clean table. She moved onto the next, adjusting her skirt all the while. While piling up the dirty plates and wiping up the crumbs left on the tabletop, the young brunette sighed. She hated how these uniforms were so restrictive, but that's what she got for taking a job at a five-star hotel.

It wasn't like she disliked the whole black and white scheme. The skirts were cute and the long button up shirts were made of a really nice material. So..Maybe what Kumiko wanted to say was...Well...Maybe it was more a denial of the fact that she must have gained some weight. After all, she had been wearing the same getup every day and the size hadn't bothered her until recently.

Sighing, the brunette looked to the stage again. It was empty, the last performance of night already packed up. There were still a few more hours until closing, the Friday night still abuzz with life, the smooth jazz music playing on the speaker system.

Kumiko felt drained. She worked everyday this week, pulling a few doubles. Friday night closing was never her standard gig, but she was glad she took it. After all, Kumiko was quite familiar with the musicians that came and went, but tonight's performance was a first. The music was one thing, but Kumiko was sure that there was something special about that trumpet player. She was certain she had never seen her before. There was no way such a stunning woman could have gone unnoticed.

Pausing, Kumiko looked out the window, smiling as she knew she would never tire of the view. She was grateful to be working in one of Tokyo's most upscale hotel bars. It was a place she never would have imagined to find herself. The city lights shimmered below, a sight so drastically different from what she was used to back in Kyoto.

Her thoughts drifted again as she watched the moving headlights fill the highway ramps.

She wished she could have asked for her name.

She wanted to ask her about anything and everything. No one had ever caught her attention like that and Kumiko was intrigued.

"Excuse me, miss waitress."

The girl in question froze.

 _Speak of the devil_.

She didn't know how she knew but she had no doubt that it was _her_. It was the confident lilt and the sweet voice that told Kumiko it had to belong to that impossibly attractive woman.

Steeling herself for an embarrassing encounter, Kumiko took in a deep breath before turning around. As she suspected, she was right on the dot.

A young woman with snow white skin stared back at her, her violet eyes darkening in the dim lighting. The sheer contrast of her jet black hair and her blood red lipstick was heart stopping. Kumiko could have studied the girl's face for an eternity, but she knew better.

Or so she thought.

"Y-yes? H-How can I help you, uh-uhm-ma'am...uh-miss?"

The girl raised her eyebrow at that last bit, definitely feeling that it was too forced and more than awkward.

"Don't tell me you greet everyone like that…?"

"...Only the pretty ones." Kumiko let the words tumble out in a squeak. She swore under her breath, her eyes widening as she realized what she just said.

But the young woman in front of her just laughed, her voice ringing out like wind chimes.

"If that was a pickup line, I think you have a lot of room for improvement." The woman smiled, her eyes crinkling with the gesture. She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear but it simply fell out of place again, her tresses trailing along her exposed collarbone. Her sweetheart neckline drew Kumiko's eyes to her well endowed chest and her figure hugging dress.

Kumiko blushed, the sight too much for her. She had never seen such a beautiful woman up close. It was like meeting a celebrity in person.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be awkward. It's just that you really are… gorgeous. I feel intimidated just standing next to you."

A polite smile, but no reply.

Kumiko didn't know what fueled her to continue, but she opened her mouth, the words hitting the air before she knew it.

"Your playing. I've never heard anything like it. I'd like to hear you play again."

The girl stared at Kumiko, a perplexed expression on her face before she masked it with a forced smile.

"I've only known you for two minutes, but is it wrong to think that you're interested in me?" The girl took a step closer, holding Kumiko's gaze intensely. She was searching for something as her eyes narrowed in concentration. "There's something about the way you're looking at me that says you're not like the others…"

Kumiko's breath hitched in her throat as the girl took another half-step towards her.

Too close. They were almost touching.

"We're definitely strangers, but I get the feeling that I'm interested in you too."

"I don't see how that makes any sense…" Kumiko mumbled to herself, feeling self conscious under the woman's gaze. She fought with herself to maintain eye contact, feeling those dark purple orbs boring into her soul.

"Your eyes. They're such a rich golden color, so warm, but so full of a cold detachment that I just want to…understand."

Kumiko felt her head spin. She could smell the woman's perfume. Rosewater and peaches. She took a step back reflexively as this beautiful stranger breached all manner of personal space.

"Miss, I think you might have-"

"What's your name?"

Kumiko only paused for a split second before she complied.

"It's Oumae Kumiko."

" _Kumiko_. That's a nice name."

No honorifics and no holds barred. It was said in an almost intimate way.

"Kousaka Reina. I'll be seeing you around, _miss waitress_." Reina smirked at the stupid expression on Kumiko's face, flipping her hair as she stepped away from Kumiko. She turned to leave.

Kumiko was dumbstruck as she stood frozen to the spot again, left staring after the woman who struck up such a strange conversation. Why did she even approach her in the first place? Why did a complete stranger say something so abstract and… insightful? Kumiko wasn't sure. No one had commented on her aloofness before, especially not on a first encounter.

She thought she had hid it well enough.

Pushing that distressing thought out of her mind, Kumiko focused her attention back on the present. She continued to stare as the trumpeter made her way to the elevator.

Reina was beautiful, her classy cocktail dress leaving slit that showed her slender legs, her feet clad in a pair of stilettos. Kumiko's eyes wandered, her collar feeling tighter by the second.

"Kumiko!"

She looked up at her name, spying an irate Yuuko calling out for her from behind the bar. She made a wild gesture to the room, mouthing words that looked like...

' _Get to it.'_

Or maybe it was _get tulips_. Kumiko suppressed a grin at her internal dialogue. It was lame, she knew, but she was in a weird mood.

Her head was filled with thoughts of the beautiful trumpeter.

As Kumiko carried on with her duties, she found a name on the tip of her tongue and she repeated it like a mantra in her head.

Kousaka Reina.

* * *

"Yo. Want some leftovers? We ran out of sugar cane, so we had to 86 the shrimp apps. But I just threw them together in a stir fry."

Kumiko put down the stack of dirty dishes on the bar counter. She stared at the brunette who learned out of the kitchen window. Her chef whites were slightly grungy, smeared with something that looked like tomato sauce. Her hair was done up in a ponytail, her orchid colored eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Are you sure that's okay, Natsuki? I know Haruka-san was-"

"Hey, hey. It's fine. Fried rice. It's one of our Friday rituals. The boss wants wants some too, so hurry up with the cleaning. It's gonna get cold and I'm sure Yuuko isn't going to wait for you."

"Why is it that I feel so uneasy when I hear my name coming from your mouth…?" Yuuko sighed as she trudged over, a weary look in her eyes as she idly dried a freshly washed highball. Her shirt sleeves were rolled up past her elbows, her black vest unbuttoned in the front. Yuuko already undid her bowtie, the loose ends hanging around her neck.

Kumiko mused, wondering why it was just the wait-staff who had to wear ties.

"That would have been so perfect for some innuendo, but since it's you, I'll pass." Natsuki grinned as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"W-what is that supposed to mean!?" The first blonde puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, a faint blush on her face. She stormed into the kitchen after the brunette, the swinging door flapping back and forth as she pushed through.

Kumiko laughed nervously, pausing before she retreated back into the empty dining room to finish cleaning. She could still hear their bickering through the door, carrying out into the now empty restaurant. Those two were as close as ever, like an old married couple. In a way, Kumiko envied them.

It wasn't like she had many friends herself, much less anyone from high school or university. She wasn't from Tokyo after all and Uji wasn't the most popular town out in Kyoto.

Getting ready to indulge in a late night dinner, Kumiko finished clearing the last of the tables, making her way back to the kitchen.

"Kumiko-chan!"

It was an older woman who approached the waitress now, tonight's locked register tucked under her arm.

"Ah. Haruka-san."

"What did I tell you? Just Haruka is fine!" The woman smiled sheepishly. She never did well with formalities and it showed on her face. "Great job today. I really want to thank you for picking up extra shifts this week. It's just unfortunate that both Takuya-kun and Riko-chan are out with the flu."

"Oh, anytime, Haruka...san." If Kumiko had to guess, she knew the woman just wanted to be everyone's friend. Not like it was hard for her.

Haruka made a face, but didn't correct the girl again. "Well, I'll see you in the kitchen in a bit. Natsuki's fried rice smells so good! My mouth is watering!" The excited woman stifled a grin before she waved. She took off towards the back, heading to the safe in her office.

Kumiko sighed as she shook her head. Socializing was a real pain, especially when everyone was so nice to her.

"Kumiko! Stop dawdling and get over here! Yuuko's already stuffing her face."

"Mruph! Mmhn not!"

Kumiko undid her apron as she jogged over, a smile tugging at her lips. She could get used to Friday nights. It wasn't like she had anything else to do anyway.

In fact, after tonight, she was excited to go to work again. After all, she was hoping for another chance to talk to Reina.

* * *

The next day, Kumiko was back for her early morning shift. However, her demeanor was completely different. There was a skip in her step, an unmistakable smile constantly on her face. Her apprehension was translated into a nervous energy, one that woke her up at the crack of dawn this morning.

It might have had something to do with the fact that she loved weekend brunch service. There were always leftovers and Natsuki made the best eggs Benedict. Even after working there for so long, Kumiko jumped at the chance to have a free Western style brunch. She had fallen in love with it ever since that time her sister took her to Los Angeles.

Doing up the last of the buttons on her collared blouse, Kumiko strapped the apron over her outfit. She shut her locker. Taking one last look in the mirror, Kumiko practiced her smile. She immediately grimaced at how forced it was, sighing. She knew she had come a long way, but it still didn't seem like it was enough. Sighing again, the brunette tied her hair up into a high ponytail, smoothing out the sides before she left the locker room.

She nearly ran into Yuuko, who was just coming in.

"Oh, you're early." There was a slight arch of the older girl's eyebrow that conveyed her surprise.

"Haha… yeah. I couldn't sleep." Kumiko quickly moved out of the way, catching the look the blonde flashed her before entering the change room. It was true though.

Sighing yet again, Kumiko looked out into the restaurant. It was still early, but she knew in an hour, all the tables would be filled. A grin twitched at her lip as she wondered if the mystery trumpeter would show up today.

It wasn't long before the brunette became buried in a constant barrage of orders and quickly piling up outgoing dishes. Yuuko was on the floor with her today and even Haruka was helping out, but they were particularly slammed on this busy Saturday morning.

Rushing around the floor like a madwoman, Kumiko plastered her fake smile on, but felt it cracking as the hours drew on. The problem with working in such a fancy hotel wasn't the clientele, but the standards that she was expected to uphold. These thoughts rushed through her head as she quickly cleared a table. She stacked the half eaten plates in one hand, mopping up the crumbs on the tabletop with the other.

"Excuse me."

Kumiko took a breath and readjusted her stuffy facade. She turned at the voice, her service-friendly smile already plastered on her face.

"Yes, how can I help you-" Kumiko suddenly stopped, frozen as she realized who was beckoning for her.

"Could I get a menu please, _miss waitress_?" The woman smiled, her lips curving up in a cat-like grin. Leaning comfortably against her chair, Reina called to Kumiko from a few feet away. She was in the middle of shrugging off her long winter jacket, draping it over the back of her seat by the window. Her cheeks were flushed a rosy pink from the cold, and she stripped off her leather gloves before waving to Kumiko.

"I-I'll be right back with that...Kousaka-san." Kumiko scrambled back to the kitchen with the pile of dirty plates in her hands. She was shaking with fear, with excitement. She rushed out of the kitchen, passing Natsuki and Yuuko without a second glance.

On the way back to Reina's table, Kumiko grabbed the menus from under the front counter. With shaky hands, she laid the menus out on the table, setting them in front of the woman who sat comfortably with her legs crossed. There was a small metal placard on the table that read _'Reserved'_.

Reina gladly took the menus, mouthing a 'thank you'. Kumiko simply stood there, watching as the woman scanned the options on both their a la carte menu and their full service one. The brunette was rooted to the spot, her eyes wandering. The young woman was clad in a smart casual wear, with her slim fitting white dress shirt, tapered khaki pants, and high heeled boots. Kumiko couldn't help but notice the woman's shirt was unbuttoned to be rather revealing, the sight of a silver chain visible against her skin, the telltale lace of brassiere peaking out.

Reina suddenly looked up, catching Kumiko off guard.

The waitress was suddenly flustered, afraid that the woman noticed that she was staring down her shirt. It wasn't the only thing that Kumiko was fixated on, however. Above Reina's natural beauty...there was one thing that stuck out about the trumpeter's appearance today.

Everything about her outfit screamed expensive.

"What do you recommend? It's my first time eating here."

Kumiko stared dumbly at Reina, definitely noticing that the girl looked stunning no matter what she wore.

Reina arched an eyebrow in question, prompting Kumiko silently.

"O-oh uhm. Recommendations. I-uh...Everything is really good here. Our chef is really young, but she's definitely talented. She can even make fried rice taste amazing. She's already earned a few Michelin stars and she's a really nice person and…" Kumiko trailed off, her cheeks coloring a bright red. "And...I'm rambling, but..uh honestly. Everything here is really...good…" Kumiko choked out those last words, feeling like she wanted to crawl under a rock and die from embarrassment.

Again, Kumiko was met with Reina's clear laughter, a light-hearted sound that made the brunette's heart skip a beat.

"You're really interesting." Reina punctuated her sentence with a chuckle, her eyes sparkling with a genuine smile. "If everything's good, then what's your favorite thing to eat here?"

"Eggs Benedict." Kumiko mentally berated herself with how quickly she replied. "Uhm. I really like it. The hollandaise sauce that Natsuki makes is really creamy."

Reina paused, studying Kumiko's face as she said this.

Kumiko looked away abruptly, feeling self-conscious. She wasn't always such a mess, but around this woman, she just couldn't seem to help herself.

"Then I'll have two orders of the Eggs Benedict."

Kumiko snapped back to reality, nodding as pulled out her notepad to scribble the order down. She didn't really have to write anything for something so simple, but she just needed something to keep her mind busy. "Okay. Two orders. Are you expecting someone, Kousaka-san?"

"Yes, I am."

Kumiko mustered up a polite smile, nodding as she registered the information. Honestly, she felt a bit disappointed, but a beautiful woman like Reina must have had a significant other, a boyfriend, a husband...

 _Someone_.

"Understood. Would you like us to take their name so we can show them to your table when they arrive?" Kumiko lapsed into her work mode, remembering that Reina was just another rich customer that she needed to please.

"That's alright. Thank you."

"Understood. Would you like anything else? A drink?"

Again, Kumiko fastened on her mask even tighter. She offered a polite smile, one she knew didn't reach her eyes no matter how much she practiced.

"No, that's fine, thank you."

With a small bow, Kumiko turned, heading back to the kitchen and getting back to work. Her heart was still beating hard in her chest.

It was 15 minutes later when Kumiko took the two hot plates of Eggs Benedict out from the kitchen. She balanced them expertly, one in each hand as she made her way towards Reina's table. The black haired woman was staring out the window, the seat across from her still empty.

Kumiko set down the plates gently and Reina looked over, a smile on her face as she saw the brunette.

"Here you go, Kousaka-san. Would you like anything else?"

With an expression that Kumiko didn't know how to read, Reina smiled invitingly. She gestured to the seat across from her. "Please, sit down. Have brunch with me." There was no question, no suggestion in her voice. It was simply a demand. Gentle, but affirmative and there was no way Kumiko could refuse her.

But she had to.

"I-I'm so sorry, but I'm still working. I-I...I can't. I would love to, but I can't." Kumiko muttered under her breath, feeling silly at the way her heart leapt into her throat. She wasn't a child anymore, but that's how she felt at the moment.

Again, that grin, full of confidence.

"Please, sit. I already spoke to Ogasawara-san about you taking your break a little early."

Kumiko blinked, still standing at the tableside.

"But...I couldn't...I…"

"You can. It's on me." Reina fixed Kumiko with a stare.

"Please." She urged her to comply, her eyes darkening slightly.

With a shaky inhale, Kumiko pulled the chair out from under the table, taking a seat.

There was a moment of awkward silence as Kumiko avoided eye contact, opting to stare at the steaming plate of poached eggs topped with creamy hollandaise sauce. Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed that Natsuki used her favorite sourdough today. She was salivating. Kumiko skipped breakfast this morning, her stomach turning traitor as it begged her to indulge in this stranger's hospitality.

"Don't hesitate."

Kumiko looked up. Reina had her elbows on the table, her palms folded together as she rested her chin in her hands. She studied Kumiko with a closed smile on her lips. With her eyes, she picked apart the traces of hesitation and reservation on the brunette's face.

"I…" Kumiko looked into Reina's eyes, but decided that she wasn't going to argue. "Thank you." Wordlessly, she picked up her fork and knife, digging into her favorite dish cautiously as she gauged Reina's reaction. She took a bite, the silky and savory flavors filling her mouth. She resisted the urge to let out a hum of delight at the treat.

She expected the woman to start eating, but there was just silence. Reina was still staring.

Kumiko swallowed and looked up warily. She licked her lips. "Aren't you going to...eat?"

Reina shook her head, an amused smile on her face. "I'm not really fond of Eggs Benedict."

Kumiko scrunched her eyebrows together. She couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth.

"Who doesn't like Eggs Benedict?"

Reina smirked and Kumiko's eyes widened. She cursed herself for being so careless with her words, with her tone.

"I-I didn't mean to say it like that. I meant…it's just that…" Kumiko blushed, averting her eyes.

"I was right. You are interesting. A bit weird, maybe, but interesting all the same."

"No…I'm just normal…maybe you're the weird one with bad taste if you don't like eggs Benedict..." Kumiko muttered mostly to herself, her cheeks a burning bright red that spread to the tips of her ears. She had already dug her own grave, so she might as well lie in it.

Reina chuckled, leaning over as she reached for Kumiko's hand. "It's refreshing to have someone speak their mind."

Kumiko jumped at the sudden contact of soft skin against her hand. She looked up, meeting a forlorn look that glazed over Reina's eyes. It was something that prompted Kumiko to want to know more about the woman.

"All you want to do is tell the truth, don't you? But it must be hard with today's world being full of lies and polite indiscretions."

Kumiko gulped, Reina's words settling in her gut. "That's exactly it." She found herself replying, agreeing wholeheartedly.

There was a strangely electrifying atmosphere between them. It was thick with unsaid desires, with unasked questions. The two women seemed to be drawn to each other for no apparent reason. They had seamless chemistry and they were both painfully aware of it.

Kumiko could feel Reina's hand tighten around hers and there was pressure on her skin where Reina's fingers pressed. She looked down, her breath catching as she noticed the diamond studded band around the woman's ring finger.

Reina noticed Kumiko's gaze on her hand and she loosened her grip. She held out her left hand in front of her face, fanning out her fingers. "It's a shame that I've got this, right? Is that what you were thinking?"

Kumiko opened her mouth to tell a lie, one that would hide her disappointment, but she didn't.

"Yeah."

Reina scoffed, shaking her head. "I'm glad you were honest just now, but whether or not this ring means anything to me is the least of your problems. It wouldn't do you much good to be hitting on your boss."

"W-what do you mean?" Kumiko furrowed her brows, confused at the barrage of mixed signals and new information she had to process.

"Let me introduce myself again." Reina turned and rummaged through her jacket pockets. She pulled out a small leather wallet, opening it to find her business card. She handed it to the dumbstruck waitress.

Kumiko took the card gingerly between her fingers, her eyes resting on Reina's name centered on the piece of cardstock. However, the printed title stopped the brunette cold in her tracks.

 _Kousaka Reina, CEO._

"I'm Kousaka Reina, heiress to the Kousaka International Conglomerate. Our company just purchased this chain of hotels last week."

Kumiko blinked, unsure of what she was supposed to make of this. Was she supposed to believe that this beautiful woman was not only was a talented musician, but was owner of the largest corporation in Japan? The Kousaka family owned countless pharmaceutical companies, bioinformatics plants, orchestras, and hotels.

It was hard for the young brunette to believe, but she did already make the mental note earlier about Reina's attire. The woman was clothed in Versace, Louis Vuitton, Hermes, and other brand name articles that Kumiko was unfortunately well-versed in.

"Regardless of whatever I've said, I hope we can get along, miss waitress." Reina leaned back in her chair, getting comfortable as she uncrossed and crossed her legs.

Kumiko was distracted by the action, her eyes drawn to the cut of the woman's khaki dress pants that accentuated how long her legs were.

"I…"

Setting the card down, Kumiko only had one thing in her mind. She held Reina's gaze, adamant on getting one thing across.

"I do have a name, you know? And I don't think it's very nice of you to keep calling me 'miss waitress', Kousaka-san."

Reina burst into laughter at this, bringing a hand to her face as she daintily covered her mouth.

Kumiko shrunk down in her seat, wondering if she had lost her mind. Even after discovering what power Reina held over her petty job, she still couldn't help her loose lips. She waited until Reina's laughter pattered out, feeling even more ridiculous to see such a graceful woman laughing at her expense.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind." Reina licked her lips, her eyes full of mischief. "If you'll call me Reina, I'll use your name, _Kumiko_."

"I don't know if I can do that…" Kumiko paused, drinking in the sultry way the other woman said her name. She wanted her to say it over and over, the sound of her voice sending a ripple of excitement through her.

But she couldn't.

"Kousaka-san."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Happy belated Valentine's! (to those with SO's) All the single people like me, it's okay. Being in a relationship is overrated. Being single is fun too.

But yeah. Here is another chapter. Kinda lengthy. dunno how it got like that...

Please read and review!

Thanks!

P/s: all the financial mumbo jumbo is kinda bs. I have no idea what I was writing.

* * *

 _ **Red String of Fate - II**_

* * *

Kumiko had been on dates before, but having one in the middle of her shift was…new. She laughed at something the other woman said, feeling suddenly at ease as she relaxed. She took a small sip from the prosecco that Reina had insisted she try. It wasn't that Kumiko was a lightweight. The waitress was only hesitant because she knew the menu inside and out and that particular brand of mixed alcohol that Reina picked was the most expensive one they had at $30 a glass.

Kumiko was a practical person, one who hated spending money…unnecessarily.

"Kousa-"

Kumiko nearly jumped as Reina leaned across the table, laying a finger across her lips to shush her.

There was a coy smile on the woman's lips, an almost sultry dip to her smooth voice.

" _Rei-na._ "

Reina repeated her name in a deliberately slow fashion, bringing her hand away with a lingering touch that trailed down Kumiko's chin and down the front of her neck. Reina's manicured nails paused at the top of the waitress's collar, tightening around the knot that held her necktie together. Reina caressed the smooth material, contemplating something as Kumiko sat stock still. She could only watch as the other woman pulled, loosening the pristine knot.

Kumiko sucked in a sharp inhale, feeling her heart race with excitement. Her eyes wandered, finding herself staring yet again down the beautiful woman's shirt. In this position, Reina leaned precariously over the table, her breasts pressed together as Kumiko noted that the woman was more than well-endowed.

Despite how much she enjoyed the view and the dangerously flirtatious contact, Kumiko still had the demons who helped her over-rationalize her every action. The facts were clear, the plan of action obvious.

"Kousaka-san, I'm quite sure this is sexual harassment…"

Reina straightened up, her smile deepened as she reached her other hand over, readjusting Kumiko's tie. "Oh, you're overthinking things." With a swift motion, Reina slid the knot towards the top button, going through the motions as she pretended to straighten the necktie. "It was crooked. We can't have that, can we?"

"Yes, you're right." Kumiko sighed, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

Reina leaned back in her chair, finishing the contents of her long-stemmed glass. Her cheeks were slightly flushed. It was her second refill.

"So, we were talking about your days as a musician, weren't we?"

"I really can't call myself a musician. After all, putting us on the same level would be pretty blasphemous." Kumiko averted Reina's stare, sipping away at her prosecco. It was sweet and it helped take the edge off.

"Blasphemous? That's a strong sentiment there." Reina's voice drew up into a genuine question, but she was obvious pleased with the compliment.

"I googled you."

"Oh, that's flattering. I hope you weren't scared off by my net worth." Reina chuckled.

"It's quite unsettling that you can joke about something like that…but no. I was impressed. I actually realized that I went to a few of your performances. I still remember them." Kumiko set down her glass, regaining her edge as she slowly got used to Reina's unique charm. "It just amazes me that you have so much time to do…everything."

"I do try and get in a few appearances each season. It helps that I own quite a few orchestras, so I get to bypass all the politics and the drama." Reina answered the question in a roundabout way, fiddling with the ring on her finger.

Kumiko watched the heiress fidget with the expensive looking band. It was an action that seemed so atypical for someone of her status. Fidgeting was always unsightly, especially in high society. Kumiko knew she was overthinking, but figured that Reina was unused to the object around her finger. It must have been a recent addition.

"So, you played the euphonium?" Reina directed the topic back onto Kumiko's dabbling in brass instruments. Unfortunately for Kumiko, it was a period in her life that was more than confusing.

"Yes."

"You do look like a euphonium. It suits you." Reina made the off-handed comment, taking an idle bite of the breakfast that she left half-eaten.

"I have no idea what that means, but…thanks I guess?"

"Trust me. You don't want to be a trumpet. They're usually loud, flashy, and complete attention seekers. Also, full of indelicacy."

Kumiko grinned, knowing that Reina was being honest. "It somehow seems wrong when you describe yourself like that as you sit here sipping your expensive champagne…"

Reina laughed, but paused suddenly as she fished out her cellphone. It was buzzing. "Sorry, I have to take this."

Kumiko nodded, downing the rest of her midday drink. She tried giving Reina as much privacy as she could, but sitting barely a metre away made that quite difficult. She caught bits and pieces of the gruff voice over the receiver. He sounded anxious and annoyed, but none of that fazed Reina at all.

"Understood. I'll be up in a few minutes."

Reina ended the call without a goodbye, slipping the phone back into her pants pocket. As a side note, Kumiko wondered how the woman could do that while wearing such figure hugging slacks.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I have an emergency business meeting to attend to." Reina offered Kumiko a polite smile, standing as she draped her coat over her arm.

Kumiko abruptly stood as well, bowing awkwardly as if Reina were a customer. Well, Reina was technically a customer-her boss, who also paid for this very expensive meal.

"T-thank you so much for brunch, Kousaka-san."

Reina scoffed, shaking her head. "Don't thank me yet. If you keep up with the 'Kousaka-san', I'm going to take the bill out of your paycheque."

There was a slight teasing tone to the girl's voice, but it was vague, convincing Kumiko that it could go either way.

"T-That wouldn't be fair!" Kumiko straightened up, her eyes widened.

Reina stared wide eyed at Kumiko for a second before bursting out in laughter. "I was joking! If you could see the look on your face…Priceless." The black haired woman smirked as she took a few steps from the table. She turned to leave Kumiko with one last thought.

"Let's do this again sometime. Maybe when you're not on the clock. It feels like I'm paying you for your company and you know those kind of transactions are a bit more…complicated."

Kumiko stood with her cheeks flushing a bright red at the implication. She was unable to reply as she watched Reina walk off. Her high heels clacked against the tiled floor as she made her way to the elevator in the hall. Reina looked over before she boarded the elevator, snapping Kumiko out of her daze. The waitress turned around abruptly, busying herself with clearing the table. It was too late to pretend like she wasn't staring. She had already been caught red handed.

It wasn't long before Kumiko piled the used plates and the empty glasses into her arms. She balanced them tenuously, feeling shaken from the whirlwind experience that was Kousaka Reina. The woman was beautiful, charming, and full of a confidence that made Kumiko hang off her every word. However, looking back on the last half hour she spent with the heiress, she knew there was something more. She felt it. Reina was wearing a mask too. It wasn't as thick as hers, but it was there.

"What the hell was that, Kumiko!?"

Kumiko screeched to a halt as she finished dumping the dirty plates in the dishwashing bin. She came face to face with Yuuko, who stormed over with a tower of plates in her own arms.

The blonde set the teetering pile of plates down none too gently, fixing Kumiko with a glare.

"I don't know what kinda stupid luck you came across to have lunch with Kousaka Reina, but geez…talk about your lousy timing! Haruka's out there busting her ass while you entertained the little rich girl."

"I-It wasn't my idea." Kumiko stuttered, feeling guilty that she had essentially abandoned ship on the busiest service of the day.

After a few more seconds of intense glaring, Yuuko finally relented. She let out an exasperated sigh, shaking her head. "I know…I know it's not your fault, but geez…what did you do to get on _her_ radar?"

"I told her I liked her playing last night." Kumiko spoke the truth as she recalled her awkward compliment.

"So typical of you…but that sounds way too easy. Kousaka Reina's something of a celebrity, you know? She's been in the news so many times for her…eccentric behaviour…" Yuuko trailed off, the gears turning in her head.

"Eccentric?"

Yuuko sighed again. "Never mind that. We'd better get back to work, Kumiko. I hope you didn't get too drunk on Kousaka's dime."

Kumiko grinned, in a giddy mood. "No, I'm fine. Sorry for the hassle. I'll make it up to you and Haruka-san."

Yuuko flashed her a skeptical look. "Okay…whatever. Just…watch yourself." Yuuko skulked off, her last few words echoing in Kumiko's mind. It might have been the prosecco, but Yuuko sounded concerned. There seemed to be a reason for Yuuko's hostility towards Reina and it didn't look like it was solely due to the glaring socioeconomic gap. Pushing that to the back of her mind, Kumiko got back to work.

* * *

The double doors were flung wide open with the usual flair that accompanied Kousaka Reina. It wasn't necessary, but every head turned at the sudden interruption. However, the room was silent anyway. They were all waiting for her. She entered the spacious room with suit-clad men and women seated around the long oval table.

"My apologies for my tardiness." Reina let her purposeful strides take her to the front of the

conference room where a laptop was set up. The screen behind her was already on, the projector showing a variable number of graphs and numbers. She stood behind the makeshift pulpit, throwing her jacket over the back of a chair near her.

Reina closed the open screens with a few clicks of the mouse. She plugged in her own USB and pulled up a powerpoint presentation.

"Now, if we're all here, I'll start with-"

There was a raised hand at the end of the table. Reina nodded to the man, allowing him to speak.

"Reina-sama, your father will be joining us for this meeting as well. In fact, he's the one who arranged this on such short notice."

Reina let out a humorless chuckle, shaking her head. "Of course he did."

"Reina-sama, if you'd like, we could get the menial items on the agenda over with. We've already noted the attendance of the board members here today and there are just a few things we need to discuss before we address the matters your father, Takahiro-sama, has brought to our attention."

"Go ahead." Reina leaned on the podium, gesturing for the man to continue.

The mousy looking CFO shuffled through his papers, adjusting his glasses as he wavered under Reina's gaze. Everyone in the room knew of Reina's impulsive decisions, all of which proved wrongful termination suits to be pointless.

"W-well, it's time for us to review the financials for the first quarter and since there aren't many remarkable concerns, I thought it would be appropriate to bring it up today. I think it's more convenient than meeting again next week to discuss this matter. The timing and the-"

"Yes, yes. I think we've got the gist of it, Yamashita-san."

The man in question stared at Reina, shocked that the company's acting CEO knew his name.

"R-right. Okay, well, as I said, there were no remarkable losses this quarter and in fact, our net gain has shown a dramatic increase in these past two months alone. If you turn to page 12 of the package I've provided you all with, you can follow along with the new acquisitions that this is likely-"

The doors swung open again, with a little less flair than Reina. A tall man entered the room, his broad chest puffed out in his three-piece suit. His presence was intimidating, the persistent scowl on his face matching his sharp facial features. His haircut was short, neat, military almost and his well-trimmed beard was speckled a salt-and pepper.

Exactly in the same self-confident way his daughter did, he took sure strides towards the front of the room. He glanced at Reina with a hard expression before turning to the room. He stood at the head of the table, placing his large hands on the surface of the polished wood. His voice boomed in the tall-ceilinged room. "I apologize for interrupting, but since I have other engagements to attend to, I would like to first address my daughter's actions as of late."

Yamashita took a hasty seat and all eyes were focused on their former CEO. The man had given everything to his daughter, but no one questioned his authority after he lead the company for 40 years.

"Reina, please indulge us on why you've purchased the equivalent of half of Tokyo just last week."

There was a controlled anger in the man's voice and he didn't turn to look at his daughter.

"All those acquisitions were strategic investments." Reina didn't bat an eyelash.

"I know that you're young and fresh out of an Ivey league school, but that doesn't mean anything in the real world. The real world isn't all just numbers and facts. They're-"

"I knew you'd be stubborn, so that's why I didn't tell you. I did prepare a presentation especially for you and anyone who wasn't present at the other meetings. These figures will show the upward projections of all the new companies I purchased. Their growth rates are phenomenal and their predicted value is climbing due to the changing demographics."

Kousaka Takahiro was a proud man, a trait that he passed down onto his daughter. However, he was also quick to anger and he hated being undermined, especially when he was the one who gave her all the executive power.

"That is utterly foolish." He snarled as he turned to glare at Reina. "You _cannot_." He spat out the words and everyone in the room seemed to sink into their chairs.

"…make such decisions after analyzing their portfolios over such a short amount of time. It's insignificant and gives no assurance for the future. I know that you're young, but it amazes me that the board supported your whimsical decisions."

"At all my meetings, I reached quorum with no problem. It was a unanimous decision to carry out my plans." Reina clicked through her slides, looking for one in particular. She stopped, highlighting a line graph. "And you're wrong. I didn't just look at the short term. I asked our financial analysts to go back into their history and they also did a retrospective regression analysis for the projected growth. Here, you can see-"

Takahiro narrowed his eyes, not even focusing on the facts that Reina laid out for him. He zoomed in on one particular name. "Kitauji Orchestra Company?"

Reina paused, knowing where this was going. She let out a controlled sigh. Above all, she hated mixing family dynamics with work. "Yes. Is that a problem? That particular purchase was miniscule, but it's located in an area with a specific demographic, young profess-"

"It's another orchestra company. How many have you purchased in the past year?"

Reina was silent, not wanting to argue about this right now. "They've all shown to be profitable. With a few minor changes, I've decreased expenditure and increased the profit to-"

"You're just using this company as your playground, gallivanting around the globe, collecting orchestras, symphonies, operas…It's not a game, Reina."

"They all have substantial donors and an interest in the arts is on the rise-"

Again, Takahiro interrupted her, turning back to the table. "At our annual shareholder's meeting next month, I would like you all to consider the direction my daughter is taking this company. It was my mistake to give such a young woman so much power. She is still naïve and it would be best if I were reinstated. Reina has much to learn. She is-"

Reina slammed her hands down on the wooden pulpit, drawing everyone's attention at the outburst.

Reina's lower lip trembled. She hated. _Hated_ airing out her dirty laundry, but her father wasn't fighting fair. He wasn't looking at the facts. He was just bitter about being emasculated.

"I do have a lot to learn, but actions speak louder than words." Reina scrolled to a nice visual depiction of all the work she had done since she took her post two years ago. "And I have to say that my recent contributions to this company have overshadowed your efforts for the past ten years. You've been too conservative, ridiculously so."

Takahiro's nostrils flared with angry and he clenched his fists. "You foolish girl. You're the one who's taking too many risks. Your achievements are nothing but beginner's luck."

Reina's eyes hardened as she clenched her jaw. Dirty laundry. Yet again, Reina thought about how much she hated bringing family matters into anything.

"Beginner's luck doesn't exist in the financial world. And you're the fool who had no choice but to resign. After all, what good is it for the company if you get slapped with a sexual harassment suit every month?"

"They were all false accusations. Reina, don't be such a petulant child."

"I didn't plan on it, but if you're so adamant on treating me like one, then I might as well live up to your expectations, _father_." In a flurry of frustration, Reina yanked her USB from the laptop and grabbed her coat. Before leaving the room, Reina bowed low at the waist. She looked up, her purple eyes shining with a hard determination, coated over with disdain.

"I apologize for the scene, but the rest of the proceedings can carry on with Tanaka-san as my representative."

The man in question scrambled out of his seat at the sound of his name. He bowed in response to Reina's request. Despite being the chief operating officer, he felt like he and Reina were miles apart in power and authority. It was a tenuous situation, with Reina's fresh approach clashing with Takahiro's old-school traditions. No one dared to interject as Takahiro launched into a tirade. However, deep down, they all knew the numbers and the figures weren't lying.

Reina was a bonafide genius in her field, having a hidden talent for choosing the investments with the greatest potential.

* * *

"Kumiko-chan!"

Kumiko looked up from inputting her last order of the night. Her shift was going to end in less than five minutes, but she was in no real rush to go home. After all, her relief wasn't even here yet.

A bubbly black-haired girl with a middle part bounded over to Kumiko. She had a shy blunette in tow.

"Ah, Nozomi-san…Mizore-san." Kumiko smiled politely. She had always liked these two and she felt like she was somewhat of a kindred spirit with the quieter girl.

"Glad we caught you! We haven't seen you for weeks since you're always gone by the time we get here." Nozomi smirked as she leaned on the bar counter, standing in a very unladylike pose while dressed in as tight navy blue mini. She crossed her legs, the short hem of her skirt riding up ever so slightly.

"Yes…glad to see you two as well." Kumiko found herself staring, wondering how the pianist sat down without flashing everyone in the audience.

Mizore clung to Nozomi's side, leaning in as she spoke in a soft voice. "We…we were worried about you, but Yuuko said that you were just being as insufferable as always…whatever that meant."

Kumiko smiled at the blue-haired girl, taking in the sight of her modest A-line dress, a flattering baby pink that would definitely sparkle under the stage lights.

"I wish I could stay to hear you sing, Mizore-san, but my shift is ending and I think I'm going to head home." Kumiko offered another smile, slightly guilty, but it also betrayed the fatigue in her face. "It's been a long day."

"I'm sure you'll work a closing shift one of these days." Nozomi grinned, snaking an arm around Mizore's waist as she brought the girl closer to her. "You don't have to worry, Mizore."

Kumiko chuckled at the affection the two showed each other. It wasn't anything she could comprehend, but it gave her a positive feeling. "Well, I work Friday nights now."

"Oh? Fridays? Huh. We just got swapped with another act. Some jazz ensemble with a hotshot trumpet player. They're slotted to play every other Friday." Nozomi contemplated something, forgetting what jumped to mind when Kumiko mentioned Fridays.

"Oh yeah. I heard them play last night. They're really good."

"Maybe-" Nozomi stopped midsentence and looked over at Mizore who tugged on the side of her dress. "What is it, Mizore?"

"Can we…go see them?"

Puppy dog eyes and an irresistibly sweet voice. Kumiko knew Nozomi couldn't resist that combination.

"Of course." Nozomi beamed, patting the shorter girl's head affectionately. "I know how much you love jazz."

Kumiko felt her heart flutter with a warmth, with a surge of prickling…

 _Jealousy_.

"Well, I guess I'll see you two around. I'm gonna clock out now." Kumiko came out from behind the counter, smiling politely as she took her leave. The two musicians waved her a goodbye, getting quickly absorbed in their own conversation.

Kumiko quickened her pace, running almost to the locker room. Gotou Takuya, another part-timer, had yet to show, but Kumiko couldn't care less. She just wanted to hide away, to forget that surge of ugly emotion she just experienced. It was the first time she felt something so strongly, a new emotion that she had only read about.

Hastily, Kumiko stripped off her uniform in the change room, dumping the worn outfit in the laundry basket. She quickly pulled on her worn hoodie and shimmied into her leggings. She pulled a pair of short shorts over them. Throwing on her puffy winter jacket, Kumiko pulled off her hair tie in a fluid motion, letting her fluffy curls loose with a bounce. Just briefly looking in the mirror, Kumiko okay'ed her semi-decent appearance, rushing out of the changeroom. She bumped into Takuya in the hallway, greeting him with standard formalities before heading out.

Kumiko ducked past Yuuko, who was busy clearing a table. She avoided saying goodbye, not wanting to take part in anymore small talk for the night. She had had enough of entertaining foreign businessmen with stories of where she went to university and why she was working everyday. Successfully, Kumiko was stealthy enough to reach the restaurant lobby without incident. She pressed the down button, watching the numbers climb as they lit up above the metal doors.

 _57_

 _58_

 _59_

 _60._

' _ding'_

The doors slid open and Kumiko waited politely for the occupants of the elevator to exit. There was only one passenger, a young woman who stepped out and stared right at her.

"I almost didn't recognize you with your hair down."

Flirtatious as always, but Kumiko brushed it off.

"A-ah…K-Kousaka-san, what a surprise to see you again."

"Yes, it is something of a surprise. Are you just finished with your shift?" Reina brushed a lock of hair back, tucking it behind her ear. The action exposed the woman's deep neckline, her chiffon one-piece dress paired with smart blazer. She had a small clutch in her hands, a different wallet that Kumiko had glimpsed at brunch.

Oh. It was a different outfit from this morning. Also, Kumiko noted that the woman didn't have her long coat from before either.

"Are you alright?"

Kumiko had spaced out and she was jolted back to reality. "Y-yes. Sorry, I'm just a bit tired. I am done for the night."

Reina smiled that coy smile that Kumiko knew spelled trouble for her.

"I know you must have had a long day at work, but would you let me buy you dinner?"

Kumiko stared at Reina, the woman's tone completely different from this morning. It was gentler, less demanding, considerate almost. However, despite the differences, Kumiko still felt compelled to say yes.

"If you were anyone else, I'd say no." Kumiko tightened the grip on the strap of her bag. She locked gazes with Reina, searching for an answer to what this was between them. She had an idea what it could be, but it was still too early to tell. Taking a step closer to Reina, Kumiko inhaled deeply. "But you're not just anyone else."

"I hope you're not giving me special treatment because you think I'll fire you if you don't play along…"

Kumiko smirked. "That's only half the problem."

"Okay, well I'll take that as a yes." Reina slipped her hand into Kumiko's, lacing their fingers together. She pulled the waitress along. "I'm looking forward to that special treatment of yours."

Kumiko stumbled after Reina, letting herself get caught up in the heiress' whims. They entered the restaurant, Reina making her way to the front desk where Haruka stood.

"Ah, Ogasawara-san. How are you?"

Haruka looked up, smiling widely as she greeted the VIP. However, her expression changed when she saw Kumiko trailing behind. "Kousaka-san, nice to see you again tonight. Table for two?" Haruka recovered quickly, sharing a look with Kumiko that asked her what was going on.

"Yes, thank you."

"This way, please."

Haruka led the way, navigating through the dining room. Kumiko's reappearance with Kousaka Reina drew the attention of her coworkers, making Yuuko's jaw drop and causing Natsuki to come out of the kitchen to do a double take.

Haruka led the two women to a secluded area, a private table by the window. No doubt, Reina had specified her preferences from the very start. It was the same seat with that was reserved this morning for the trumpeter. Sitting across from Reina who wore designer fashion from head-to-toe, Kumiko felt out of place in her ultra-casual hoodie and short shorts.

"Here you go. Your server will be right by with your menus, but would you like any drinks to start off?"

Reina skimmed the wine list.

"Let's just go with the most expensive selection from this year." Reina set the menu down, giving Kumiko a confident smile. "It was a good wine year."

Kumiko simply nodded, reflexively looking to Haruka to save her.

"Very good, Kousaka-san. I'll bring out our best bottle for you." With that, Haruka left the table, leaving Kumiko's plea unheard.

There was a silence as Reina looked out the window. Her lips upturned in a forlorn smile.

"Kousaka-san…what is this? What are we doing?"

"We're having dinner, of course. You do eat dinner, don't you?" Teasing, patronizing, but Reina meant it in jest as her eyes sparkled with mirth.

Reina caught Kumiko's expression that told her she wasn't amused. She laughed at the reaction, shifting her attention from the window to the brunette across from her.

"That was a joke. A bad one, but we are just having dinner. I've had a long day and I just wanted to have a nice dinner with some nice wine and some nice…company." Reina rested her elbows on the table as she did this morning. She placed her chin in her palms, fixating on Kumiko.

Kumiko swallowed at the candor in Reina's eyes. She felt like she was being sucked in by their fathomless beauty.

"I understand that, but…why me?"

The two women were locked in a staring contest, an electrifying tension that drew them together. Reina reached across the table to take Kumiko's hand in hers, but at that moment, Yuuko appeared at the tableside.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but here are your entrée menus for tonight." Yuuko lay down the thick cardstock on the table in front of each seat. She found it particularly difficult to hold her smile as she greeted Kumiko. "…and your wine will be chilled and ready with your meal. If there is anything else I could do for either of you, please don't hesitate to ask." Yuuko's' smile was on the edge of cracking and she gripped her notebook tightly.

"Thank you, Yuuko." Kumiko smiled sheepishly, feeling bad to put the blonde in this position.

Yuuko bowed before she took her leave. "I will be back in a few minutes to take your orders."

Reina cracked a grin as she watched Yuuko leave. "I'm sure she's jealous, isn't she?"

Kumiko sighed. "You don't know the half of it…she's a nice girl though, but she does get pretty riled up."

"It's good to know you have friends at work." Reina had a complicated look on her face. "Now, where were we?" As she did earlier, Reina let her hand inch across the table, seeking out Kumiko's tightly clenched fist. She coaxed Kumiko to relax, and reluctantly, the brunette let Reina lace her fingers through her sweaty hands.

"S-sorry…I'm a bit nervous. My hands are gross and sweaty and-" Kumiko trailed off as she caught the smouldering look in Reina's eyes.

"I don't care." Reina tightened her hold, tracing languid circles on the dorsum of hand with her thumb.

"Kousaka…san…"

"You were asking why you? Why I'm suddenly so interested in you?" Reina cocked her head to the side, wetting her lips with a flick of her tongue.

Kumiko felt her breath catch in her throat. She could only focus on those blood red lips, plump and soft and looking so kissable.

"Yes."

Reina leaned in closer, gesturing for Kumiko to do the same. She reached over to tuck the stray strands behind Kumiko's ear, pressing her lips so close to skin. Her whispers played against Kumiko's beet red ears. They burned with every word, Kumiko feeling her heart pounding out of her chest.

" _To be honest, I've been thinking about you ever since we met."_

Huh? Kumiko was caught off guard, not expecting such a cliché line to hit her.

"You know how you have a terrible personality?"

Kumiko could barely get her reply out, feeling like the breath was knocked out of her. "Is…Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"It's a compliment-of the highest regard."

Kumiko could almost feel the upturn of Reina's lips as they grazed the tip of her ear.

"I don't…" Kumiko jumped as Reina tightened her hold on her hand.

"I'm attracted to that side of you."

Kumiko swallowed hard, the gulp audible between them.

"It's like you put on a kind good-girl face, but inside, you're actually really distant. It makes me want to peel that mask off you so I can see your raw emotions."

Kumiko clenched her fists, her breaths coming in short and shallow gasps now. "K-Kousaka-san, I hope you have a good lawyer if I decide to expose your serial killer identity…"

Reina pulled away, but kept her grip tight around Kumiko's hand. She laughed at the quip, shaking her head. "I love your honesty. It makes me that much more interested in what you're hiding under there."

"That's a bit twisted…"

"Only because you don't understand my intentions."

"And what…exactly are your intentions, Kousaka-san…?" Kumiko was tenuous with her words, dreading and quivering in bated anticipation all the same.

"I think you'll find that out with time, _miss waitress."_

Again, they shared an exchange of intense stares and wordless propositions. Reina's hand was still holding Kumiko's. And Kumiko's palms were still as sweaty as hell.

"Ahem."

Both women looked up. Reina relinquished her hold on the brunette, pulling her hand back slowly to avoid drawing attention. Kumiko started sweating bullets, a clearly guilty look on her face as she stared at Yuuko's twitching eyebrow and smile bordering on judgemental.

"I'm _so sorry_ to interrupt…I am just wondering if you two have decided on dinner yet."

Reina kept up her composure. She smiled politely at Yuuko who tried to do the same.

"Would you like me to make some recommendations, Kousaka-sama?"

"That's a great idea actually. How about I leave it up to you and the chef? I trust your expertise."

Yuuko looked slightly flustered, losing her cool. "S-sure. We can do that. Do you have any preferences, Kousaka-sama?"

"I'm not that picky. I just have a minor shellfish allergy."

"Understood. Kumiko?" Yuuko looked over to Kumiko, her smile holding a double meaning.

"Oh…uh…I'll leave it up to Natsuki. I'll eat anything she makes." Kumiko laughed sheepishly, knowing that she'd get an earful during her next shift.

"Right. Thank you, both. I'll inform the chef of your choices and as Haruka-san mentioned, I will prepare the Cabernet Sauvignon on ice for the meal."

"Thank you." Reina smiled at Yuuko as the girl took her leave.

As soon as the ribbon clad waitress was out of earshot, Reina laughed. "That girl is really a character, isn't she? I can tell she's a good kid though."

"Yeah…she is. I don't know if you can call her a kid though. She'll be 27 in a few months."

"Oh. That's rather unexpected." Reina made the off-handed comment, her eyebrows arching in surprise.

"Haha…yeah. What's more unexpected is your...laisser-faire attitude with dinner just now. I thought you'd be pickier if you didn't like eggs benedict…" Kumiko mused aloud, making a mental note of Reina's complex tastes.

"That's an exception really. It's not that I dislike it, but I would prefer to eat something else."

"Hmm…okay. What's more surprising is that you're allergic to shellfish. I think that's kind of a waste since all the most expensive seafood is some kind of lobster, scallop…" Kumiko trailed off, cutting off her rambling before it got out of hand. "And..I'll stop right there…It's just interesting to learn so much about you that contradict what I think of the rich and beautiful."

Reina couldn't help herself. She let her hand inch forward across the table again. _Slowly, deliberately._ Kumiko watched Reina's hand. She fixed her gaze on the glaring silver band on the woman's ring finger.

Kumiko felt the softness of Reina's skin and her mind went blank, the very real sensation of human touch sending her heart racing.

"If you'd like to learn more about me, I'd be more than happy to divulge."

"I don't know why, but it sounds like there's a flip side to that offer when you say it like that."

"Wow. You know me so well already." Reina let her hand trail up Kumiko's, tracing the outline of the girl's thin wrist. "It's simple. It'll be an equal trade. I'll tell you a bit about me if you tell me about yourself."

"Disappointingly easy." Kumiko grinned, feeling giddy with the atmosphere. It was strange. She hadn't had a drop of alcohol, but she felt inebriated, intoxicated with Reina's presence.

"We'll see about that. I ask some hard questions, you know?"

"I welcome a challenge, Kousaka-san."

"You might change your mind after I'm through with you." Reina dropped her voice to a near-whisper, her eyes darkening to a purple-obsidian.

Kumiko couldn't keep the silly grin off her face. Even if it cost her the peace and quiet she usually had at work, this new and enticing…relationship was more than worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Wow. Crap. I wrote so much random stuff here. The pacing is a lot slower than I expected. So I think this story will probably have some fast/slow sections, etcetc. And I think that with this buildup, I'm gearing up for a long story.

Projected update frequency would be approx once/1-2 months, with less updates in the summer until mid-Aug. (that is unless I'm so stressed that I randomly write stuff to de-stress)

So yah. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter!

Review if you have any comments/etc! Thanks for reading so far.

* * *

 _ **Red String of Fate - III**_

* * *

Hours later, the restaurant was starting to empty out, most of its patrons leaving after the night's last performance. It was another jam packed night as usual when there was live entertainment. Along with the impeccable 5-star service, amenities, and food, the live jazz performances were critically acclaimed. The local critics had raved about tonight's duo, Mizore and Nozomi being some of the city's named rising artists. They certainly had best harmony, as well as the best chemistry on stage, complementing each other's strengths. Mizore's surprisingly deep tenor voice was sultry and emotional, especially when Nozomi supported her with her flowing jazz accompaniment.

However, although the music was the main attraction in the hotel tonight, the two women at Kousaka Reina's private table were more absorbed in the endless conversation that flitted back and forth between them.

The hours slipped past, disappearing almost as quickly as the two bottles of wine they shared between them. Reina's cheeks were a bright pink, inching up to the tips of her ears and down the front of her neck. Needless to say, the young billionaire had had her fill of expensive wine, downing her own glass and refilling Kumiko's over and over. Over the course of dinner, Kumiko noticed that Reina's mask was coming loose. The waitress, on the other hand, was only slightly flushed. She only drank at Reina's behest, feeling more than guilty for indulging in alcohol that probably cost more than a month of rent… Still, she felt the pleasant buzz, the lightness in her head that loosened the cap on her inhibitions.

"You're definitely not drunk enough."

Kumiko had been looking out the window, taking advantage of the natural lull in conversation. She was appreciating the view of the bustling city lights she so loved. Reina's voice had suddenly caught her off guard and she looked back at the young woman.

"What?"

Reina snickered. Surprisingly, given the woman's obviously inebriated state, Kumiko thought she snickered quite elegantly. If that was even possible…Reina held a hand to cover her mouth as she laughed, her eyes lighting up with mirth.

"I said…"

Reina's laughter pattered out and she bore a wide smile, lopsided almost as she propped her elbow up on the table to support her head.

"You're not drunk enough."

Arching an eyebrow, Kumiko scoffed. "Drunk enough? For what?"

Reina's eyes flickered with a glimpse of mischief, but it dissipated almost immediately. "It's just so like you to ask that. You lack tact, you know?"

"You're one to talk…I don't think you displayed much tact when you asked me about my sexual fetishes earlier." Kumiko's cheeks reddened in embarrassment as she thought back to the very personal questions that Reina had no reservations about asking. It started off innocently enough, with favorite composers, foods…but then as the wine bottle started to empty, Reina's diplomatic speech degenerated into nothing but pure flirtation.

"I was over-eager to get to know you." Reina grinned from ear to ear.

"I think I got that already…" Kumiko muttered under her breath, fidgeting with the hem of the tablecloth.

There was a pause as Reina took in the sight of the embarrassed waitress.

"So, did you really want to know why I said you weren't drunk enough?"

Kumiko locked eyes with Reina. She swallowed a gulp at the sight of the woman's serious sharpness displayed in her intense gaze. She already knew the answer, but she still wanted to hear it from her mouth.

"Yes."

Leaning over, Reina closed the distance between them, bringing her voice to a whisper. There was no point really. The restaurant was empty now. It was just for the sake of impact, to emphasize the intentions behind her words.

"I wanted the alcohol to help you with your…hesitation. I can feel it, you know?"

"Wouldn't anyone be hesitant in my situation…?" Kumiko edged herself backwards, leaning back into her chair. "I thought you said you didn't like these kinds of complicated transactions…"

This time, Reina was the one who arched an eyebrow, taken aback at the implication. It took her a second to recover and she regained her cool composure. "I know that I've been overdoing it a little with the flirting…but that's really not what I had in mind."

Kumiko blinked in confusion, hating that she had to decipher the woman's cryptic conversation. She recalled what Reina said earlier, thinking that this was what she meant.

"I wasn't talking about getting you drunk so you'd go to bed with me." Reina grinned again, that insufferable little smirk that irked Kumiko, but drew her in so intensely. "I just wanted you to open up about yourself, but it seems like your tolerance is higher than I thought."

"Oh…" Kumiko felt the headlong tackle of disappointment that hit her so suddenly. It almost winded her, making it obvious that she was unhappy with the less than scandalous reality. "But I've told you plenty about myself, haven't I?"

"I know about your likes, dislikes, about your sister, your favorite classical piece from the romantic era…" Reina rattled off the items on her fingers, making a mental note of the information she gleaned. "…but there's more to you. You sit there behind your mask, so distant, just going through the motions."

Kumiko shook her head, a somewhat sad smile on her lips. "That's not true. It's different with you."

Reina paused at the sincerity, the clear conviction that Kumiko spoke with.

"Is it?"

"Yes." Kumiko replied without hesitation, knowing that everything was different when she was around this woman who elicited these foreign emotions in her.

"Then prove it. Come upstairs with me. I have a room."

The words burned in Kumiko's ears and she had trouble wading through the fog that suddenly filled her brain. The words were simple and the meaning behind them heavily implied.

Letting out a shaky breath, Kumiko looked away. "I-I knew it…all your smooth talking…just trying to get into my pants after all?" Her voice wavered, her bravado ineffective as she half-heartedly feigned disinterest.

Reina chuckled, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what's gotten over me. I think it is the alcohol talking. I really don't mean to come off as such a creep, but my inner thoughts are probably showing… Let me just clarify what I mean."

"I think you've been pretty clear from the start. I didn't want to believe what those tabloids said about you, but you're too much of a smooth talker for me to think otherwise."

"Kumiko."

Kumiko looked up suddenly at her name, her heart skipping a beat at the way Reina said it. It was much like the first time, the intimate way she held her name on her tongue. It made the brunette tingle with arousal.

"I want you to play the euphonium for me."

If Kumiko could describe the feeling that rippled through her, it was like an abrupt record scratch that put a stop to the sultry romantic music that Reina elicited in her mind's eye. That single sentence was enough to make Kumiko believe that she had probably been drugged. After all, who in their right mind would lace an evening with so much innuendo and flirtatious advances just to…

"Play with me. We'll play whatever song you like."

Kumiko's jaw almost dropped open. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am!" Reina saw the expression on the brunette's face and she nearly burst out laughing at her reaction.

"Oh my God…" Kumiko shook her head as she buried her face in her hands. "I'm just so confused right now…I hope to God that this isn't a euphemism or something…If it is, you've definitely killed the mood."

"Oh. What a waste. I thought it was a good double entendre too. We'd make such sweet sweet music…"

Kumiko sat straight up, balking at the suddenly serious expression on Reina's face. The brunette let out a sigh of relief as the heiress' face started cracking up into a grin.

"Your face! Truly priceless!"

Kumiko pouted, convinced that Reina had too much to drink. "You're going to be the death of me, you know? I'm definitely getting the wrong message either way. I don't know if you want to sleep with me or if you're serious about _playing instruments_ at one in the morning at some random hotel."

Reina tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, cocking her head slightly as she smiled innocently.

"Who said I can't have it both ways?"

Kumiko swallowed hard as her face lit up with a combination of infuriation and embarrassment. "A-Anyway, I-I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I can't play the euphonium for you."

"Why not?"

"I haven't played in years…not since…" Kumiko trailed off, taking in a deep breath as she struggled to control the surge of emotions that she hadn't felt in years. She let out the breath slowly, peering into Reina's purple eyes as she felt the words on the tip of her tongue. She normally wouldn't divulge such personal information to a stranger, but she felt Reina was different.

Kumiko stayed silent for a few seconds, steeling herself.

"I haven't played the euphonium since my parents died."

Reina instantly sobered up at this, her eyes furrowing in concern as she felt a pang of guilt resound in her chest. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories."

"It's okay." Kumiko managed a practiced smile. She packed away her feelings into a familiar box, shoving it out of sight as she compartmentalized in record time. "It's been almost ten years now. It doesn't really bother me anymore, but…I'd just rather not."

Reina studied the look that overcame Kumiko, a slight clouding of her eyes, the stiffening of her facial expression. She knew it was a lie.

"Alright. I understand, but I'm sorry all the same."

"Thank you for your concern." This stiff statement was followed by another forced smile from Kumiko, one that didn't reach her eyes. It was just the arching of her lips, the crinkling of her eyes, a gesture that she had perfected all these years.

There was a slightly awkward silence between the two women, a moment of self-reflection on Reina's part and regret on Kumiko's as she wondered why she created such tension with her personal information. A sinking feeling hit Kumiko as she realized that Reina must have been all talk with her insistence on getting to know her. She suspected that Reina _was_ the hedonistic rich girl all those tabloids loved to write about.

"Well, we should get going. You're working tomorrow morning, aren't you?" Reina stood, gathering her things.

"Y-yeah, I am." Kumiko scrambled to grab her coat and her bag, following Reina as she took long strides to the front desk. She trudged along, willing herself to keep up with Reina, but it wasn't as easy as she thought. She was slightly tipsy from the alcohol, but something else weighed down on her. She was sure that after catching a glimpse of her baggage, Reina would want nothing to do with her. After all, Kumiko skimmed through all those interviews with the models and musicians who allegedly spent the night with the billionaire. They all described Kousaka Reina as an indifferent woman who was only interested in music and physical relationships without any emotional strings attached.

"Ogasawara-san, I want to thank you and your staff for a wonderful evening. My compliments to the chef." Reina smiled politely at Haruka, who bowed deeply in response.

"Thank you, Kousaka-san. I'm glad that everything was to your liking! Have a good night." Haruka was still in the same position as Reina walked out of the restaurant, but as Kumiko tried to slink past, Haruka stood abruptly.

She grabbed Kumiko's arm, yanking her over as she whispered in the girl's ear. The tone in her voice exposed the fact that she could barely contain her excitement.

" _You have to tell us everything tomorrow!"_

Haruka released Kumiko and sent the girl off with a grin, waving as the young waitress laughed nervously in reply. Kumiko jogged a few steps to catch up with Reina, who was already at the elevators. The 'up' button had been pressed, the display atop the elevator doors showing the quickly climbing numbers.

Kumiko took a few steps to press the 'down' button, but Reina stopped her with a firm grasp.

"Your taxi fare is going to be ridiculously expensive if you think you're going home at this time of night."

Kumiko chuckled weakly, trying to pull her hand out of Reina's grasp. "And here I thought you were going to pay for that too…"

Reina grinned, the atmosphere immediately letting up. "You're getting a bit greedy there, aren't you? I guess you wouldn't be interested in seeing the bill for tonight?"

Kumiko laughed sheepishly, unsure of what was happening. "I hope you're not expecting some sort of payment from me."

A chime rang out as the door slid open.

"Not the kind of payment you're thinking of."

Reina entered, pulling Kumiko in with her. She scanned her key fob before pressing the button for the penthouse floor.

Kumiko stood quietly as they ascended the floors, her heart rate increasing as the numbers climbed higher and higher.

61, 62, 63, 64,65, 66, 67, 68, 69, 70…

 _'Ding'._

Wordlessly, Reina exited with Kumiko in tow, her slender hand still closed tightly around the waitress' wrist. There was a single door at the end of the hallway and Reina scanned her fob to unlock the door. As they entered, Kumiko's mind blanked as she took in her surroundings.

She had stepped foot into a veritable mansion of a 'room'.

They kicked off their shoes at the door, Reina finally relinquishing her hold on the girl.

"Make yourself at home."

Reina continued into the suite, throwing her purse haphazardly on the couch as she headed to the windows that spanned the entire wall lining the living area. The suite was massive, easily ten times bigger than the apartment that Kumiko owned on the other side of town.

The waitress couldn't keep her mouth closed as she wandered around the apartment, the maple wood floors smooth against her sock-clad feet. Kumiko balked at the state-of-the-art kitchen, complete with stainless steel appliances, a marble countertop, and a breakfast bar fitted with an island. On an off-note, she mused that Reina couldn't be the type to cook anything for herself.

Reina stood at the windows, staring out into the night sky as she leaned against one of the armchairs by the wall. Kumiko was drawn to the sight, the lithe girl standing against the wall of clear glass that reflected the city nightscape below. It looked like a scene from a movie, where the rich main character contemplated that life must be more than just money. However, with Reina, Kumiko wondered if this was the case.

Kumiko let her eyes wander. There was a sitting area to her left, complete with leather couches and a flat screen TV. However, what drew Kumiko's attention was the baby grand piano just adjacent to the living room. It was sitting in an alcove that was again, surrounded by windows. There was a trumpet case on the floor next to the piano, sitting by a music stand and a…

Kumiko swallowed.

It was a euphonium.

The case was large and bulky, but Kumiko knew the size was just right. Tearing her eyes away from the sight, Kumiko made her way to Reina, standing at a distance from the woman.

"This is…pretty amazing…" Kumiko's voice was small as she tried to make conversation. There was a strange atmosphere between them, fueled by the apprehension from Kumiko as she tried to make sense of Reina's mixed messages.

Reina turned, taking a step towards the uneasy brunette. "Wait until you see the bedroom. Even I was surprised." As always, Reina's voice had its sultry quality to it, making her words drip with nothing but innuendo.

Kumiko's head spun. There was no mistaking it, right? With that music nonsense out of the way, there was no chance that Reina expected them to partake in anything remotely close to sleeping.

"I-I'll take the couch." Kumiko blurted out suddenly as she backed away from Reina. She turned, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I'm not letting that happen. You're my guest." Reina smiled politely, hiding the insistence that would to make her seem too overeager. "If anything, I'll be the one sleeping on the couch."

"I…I'd feel bad." Kumiko wrung her hands together, steeling herself as Reina drew close again. The woman stood in front of her, smiling in a fox-like manner. It was only now that Kumiko realized that the black haired woman was quite a few inches shorter than her. She blinked, surprised that Reina's long legs and high heels set up the illusion that she looked far taller than she actually was.

"Then there's only one solution."

Reina brought herself flush against the brunette, standing on tiptoes as she grasped both of Kumiko's hands at her side. Reina whispered, the heat from her words burning a trail down the nape of Kumiko's neck.

" _I assure you. The bed is big enough for both of us."_

Kumiko had no strength to retort as Reina pulled her along, past closed double doors that opened up to a vast room. True enough, a plush king sized bed sat in the middle of the carpeted room. The covers were made, completely immaculate. Before Kumiko knew what was happening, Reina coaxed her to sit down at the foot of the bed. Kumiko sank into the soft mattress, feeling herself also sinking into a surreal atmosphere. Everything was so unexpected, so Hollywood-esque that she would have had trouble believing that this was reality. If it weren't for the warm of the curvaceous body that suddenly pressed up against her…

Kumiko was startled out of her daze, her mind kicking into overdrive as she realized that the sudden pressure on her lap was because Kousaka Reina had just straddled her. The woman towered slightly above her as she positioned herself across Kumiko's thighs.

Reina caressed Kumiko's cheek, tenderly. She let her hands trail lower, her fingernails raking softly against the skin of her neck. She made a face as she pulled at the neck of Kumiko's top, disapproving of the brunette's choice in clothing.

"K-K-Kousaka-san, what are you doing?" Kumiko shot up a hand to stop Reina, but the slim girl evaded her grasps.

Reina sank down, bringing herself face-to-face with the brunette as she rested on her shins, riding Kumiko as she would a horse. Reina's hands grazed the brunette's face with her fingertips as she brushed the bangs of unruly hair out of the way. She fixed Kumiko with a stare, her amethyst eyes clouded with a smouldering curtain. Her cheeks were still flushed a faint red, her breath still heavy with the scent of wine.

"I'm trying not to talk, because I have a bad habit of speaking in a…roundabout way."

Kumiko felt a throbbing warmth settle between her legs as Reina shifted on top of her. The other woman was too close and the brunette couldn't help but panic. Instinctively, Kumiko struggled underneath Reina, trying to move backwards. However, it was a poorly calculated action as the sudden movement caused them both to topple backwards onto the bed. They hit the mattress with a soft thud, Reina breaking her own fall slightly as she put her arms out. With more leeway, Kumiko continued to scuttle backwards, but she was moving out of the frying pan and into the proverbial fire as she hit the headboard.

She had nowhere to go.

Kumiko gulped, watching as Reina advanced on all fours like a predatory tigress. She was now in an even worse position than before, with nowhere to run as Reina pinned her against the bedframe with her weight. She climbed atop the brunette's lap like she did earlier, a not so amused look on her face as she stared down her prey.

Reina tilted Kumiko's chin up gently with two fingers as she furrowed her brows in frustration. She studied the girl.

"It irks me."

Reina's nails raked against Kumiko's skin as she angled the brunette's face again. She examined the golden glow of Kumiko's unmistakably dilated pupils.

"What does?" Kumiko's voice was only slightly above a whisper as she reflexively let her mouth run.

"I don't know why, but I feel that you're different from everyone else, that I can't leave you alone."

"Why?" The word escaped in a raspy breath and Kumiko swallowed her apprehension, feeling uneasy that Reina seemed to be peering into her soul.

Kumiko's breath hitched in her throat as Reina closed the distance between them, leaning down.

" _I don't know."_

Those words reverberated through Kumiko's head as her mind went blank. It was like a jolt of searing hot lightning, a blinding sensation as Reina's lips pressed against hers aggressively. They were kissing, and it took Kumiko a few seconds before she reciprocated. She had never kissed anyone before, but she let the insidious warmth in her body take over. She let out a moan as Reina entered her mouth, deepening the kiss. Reina pressed and pressed, her tongue running across her teeth in an oddly agreeable way. Kumiko couldn't stop herself, letting out little noises that only fueled Reina to ramp up the intensity.

They continued to kiss, with Reina's hands gripping the headboard behind Kumiko tightly.

It was all Reina could do to keep herself from crossing more lines than she wanted tonight. Her hands were restless, aching to touch the woman who squirmed with pleasure beneath her. However, Reina had some reservations. She had never intended to be so effective with seducing the young waitress. Initially, her plan had been to tease Kumiko, to catch a glimpse of what she suspected was hiding behind that mask. However, what Reina saw made her want the brunette even more.

She wanted so much more.

Kumiko moaned as Reina nibbled at her lower lip.

Reina dug her nails into the wooden headboard, still contemplating if she was going to let her hands wander. For the meantime, they continued to kiss, only parting for gasps before delving into each other's mouths again. They couldn't stop, the addictive quality of each other's lips bringing them back for more.

As the minutes passed, Kumiko lost all sign of her inhibitions, Reina's scent and Reina's body driving her insane. She could feel the heavy warmth spread between her legs, throbbing and aching as it became more pleasurable, and at the same time, more unbearable. Kumiko bucked her hips up slightly, adjusting her legs as she re-positioned herself.

"Mhmn-!" Reina responded with a low groan that escaped into their kiss, almost like a whimper as she instinctively moved her hips against Kumiko's. It started slowly at first, escalating as they grinded hard against each other. They rocked their hips, trying to match their paces in order to satiate the dull aching the pooled between them like a wet desire.

Starved for oxygen, they broke the kiss suddenly. Their ragged breathing and the pleasurable friction between them caused them to realize that they were crossing a dangerous line. They had to stop.

The room was filled with the sounds of their short gasps and breathless shudders. They stayed locked in an intense embrace, frozen in a standoff. Reina tightened her grip on the headboard, feeling the numb pain as her nails sank into the wood. Kumiko clung tightly to Reina, being the main reason the other woman was still upright. Their hearts raced against one another, thudding dully against their chests pressed together. It was a comforting feeling, one that served as a buffer to distract from the undeniable arousal that sparked between them.

Uncertainty was reflected in both their eyes and they came to a mutual agreement.

"I-I…I should go." Kumiko blurted out, her eyes fixed on Reina, her instinctive fight or flight kicking in.

"N-No. It's okay." Reina scrambled off of Kumiko, getting off the bed unceremoniously as she took in a deep breath. She stood for a second before turning to the dazed brunette. "I'll sleep on the couch. Just let me get you a spare toothbrush and some clothes before you turn in."

Kumiko opened her mouth to object, but thought better of it. She simply nodded.

Before Reina exited the room, she paused at the doorframe. She didn't turn around, but stayed still, as if trying to catch her breath. "I'm sorry I made things so complicated. I didn't mean for it to…get out of hand. It really…wasn't supposed to be about the sex. I didn't have the chance to say this earlier, but…"

Kumiko waited for Reina to continue. The woman took in another deep breath, still standing in the doorway.

"I know that loss isn't easy to deal with. Whether it's 10 years or 20 years, it doesn't really make a difference. I lost my own mother a few years ago, so…I might have an idea what it feels like." Reina turned, meeting Kumiko's gaze.

Kumiko felt her heart ache at the pure emotion on the woman's face, the empathy and sincerity that captivated her.

"I'm not saying that you have to, but if you ever need someone to talk to, you know where to find me."

At that moment, Kumiko felt something change. It was such a simple sentence, but the sheer honesty in Reina's words made her feel like she could trust her.

* * *

The next morning, Kumiko was in a daze as she leaned against the wall of the elevator. She wondered whose life she was living. Waking up in Kousaka Reina's bed this morning was a surreal experience. Even minutes after she awoke, she thought she had died and gone to heaven where the thread count was over 1,000 and the sheets were made of silk.

However, the waitress was brought back to reality when she came across Reina's hand-written note taped to the door of the bedroom. Reina had already left by the time Kumiko emerged from her coma-like slumber, leaving only a note telling her to help herself to the shower and anything in the fridge. Of course, Kumiko definitely did, going about her morning routine in a blissful daze. The whole time, Kumiko couldn't stop thinking about Reina's short, but beautiful note. She signed it with:

 _Have a wonderful day,_

 _Reina._

Even as she stood in the elevator, Kumiko grinned stupidly. It was such a simple gesture, maybe even one done out of pure courtesy, but it made Kumiko's heart swell. She patted her jacket pocket where she folded up the piece of paper and kept it in her wallet for safe-keeping. It was juvenile to be so sentimental, but honestly, Kumiko felt that she never had the chance to enjoy the small things in life. That settled it, helping her justify her giddy over-sentimentality.

' _Ding.'_

The doors opened and Kumiko stepped out into the lobby of the restaurant. Not noticing the blonde who came out of the elevator behind her, Kumiko continued to causally make her way into work.

" _You_."

Kumiko froze, the accusatory tone chilling her to the core. She didn't dare turn around.

Yuuko ran up to Kumiko, coming up around the brunette as she stared her down.

"You!" She pointed a finger at Kumiko, giving the girl a good once-over. She looked up once she was done, narrowing her eyes. "You're wearing the same clothes as yesterday…and your elevator came from upstairs."

Kumiko laughed sheepishly, unprepared to answer anything about last night's events.

"Oh my God…" Yuuko's eyes widened as she realized what this meant. She paused, the gears turning furiously in her head. "Oh my God!" Yuuko repeated the exclamation, disgust in her voice as she _really_ realized what this meant.

"It's not what you think, Yuuko…" Kumiko put her hands up defensively, knowing that the truth would definitely sound like a lame excuse.

"Oh my God!" Yuuko nearly screamed, her eye twitching as she threw her hands up in the air, half in disgust and half in exasperation. Her ribbon quivered furiously atop her head.

Kumiko stood there dumbly, just watching as her co-worker started freaking out, mumbling something about how she'd kill herself if she had to take orders from Kumiko for the rest of her life.

Yuuko suddenly stopped, looking past Kumiko as she stormed over to the woman who just got off yet another elevator.

"Natsuki!"

Kumiko turned to see Natsuki screeching to a halt as Yuuko geared up for her tirade, getting in the young woman's face.

"Natsuki!"

"Hey, hey…calm it down there… I'm used to you screaming my name at odd hours in the morning, but geez, we're in public, you know?" Natsuki feigned embarrassment, but her cattish grin betrayed her teasing.

"Shut it!" Yuuko pointed a finger at the chef who lived to torment her every waking moment. She grabbed Natsuki by the arm, yanking her over to Kumiko who stood dumbly as she watched the two.

There was a tell-tale blush on Yuuko's cheeks, but Kumiko brushed it off. It must have been cold outside.

"This girl." Yuuko paused as she continued to point fingers. "Slept with Kousaka Reina last night."

Natsuki stood, blinking for a moment before she put her hands together in a slow, but confused clap. "Uhm…congrats are in order, I guess?"

"No…congratulations are not appropriate when our friend has been swindled by some playboy millionaire!"

"Billionaire."

"Playgirl."

At the same time, Kumiko and Natsuki both piped up, eliciting a frustrated growl from the blonde who was trying to make a point.

"Whatever! I'm just saying that Kousaka Reina is bad news. Have you seen all those tabloid articles on her!?"

Both Natsuki and Kumiko were silent, not buying into Yuuko's hysteria.

"Am I the only one who's concerned? I can't sit idly and watch my friend make all the wrong choices in life…" Yuuko tapered off, embarrassment settling in as she realized that she was the only one so worked up about this.

"I'm really glad you feel that way…" Kumiko was taken aback, blinking in surprise. "I didn't know we were friends."

Yuuko shot the tall brunette a nasty side-eye, but ignored the off-handed comment. "Anyway…what I'm trying to say is…that you should just be cautious. She's not throwing her money around for charity. I know she's trying to impress you and everything with her expensive meals and her suave talking and her impossibly good looks, but don't be fooled. They all say she's selfish and unhinged."

This time, Yuuko was on the receiving end of the weird looks.

Natsuki sighed.

"I guess Yuuko's got a point. A woman who's willing to drop 4k on a dinner must have been expecting some bang for her buck…" Natsuki counted the items on her fingers, thinking about the all the premium cuts she selected for their VIP. "It's definitely cheaper than an escort, but still…"

Meanwhile, Kumiko's eyes bulged in her head. "W-Wait a minute...w-what…what did you say?"

"It's cheaper than getting an escort?" Natsuki repeated innocently, ignoring the disapproving look on Yuuko's face at her knowledge on that topic.

"Uh…N-no…before that." Kumiko blinked, not wanting to know how the chef knew that.

Yuuko had her hands on her hips, sighing. "Your little date last night cost Kousaka a little over four thousand dollars. Didn't she tell you?"

Kumiko gulped, trying to swallow the sudden guilt she felt. She shook her head vigorously.

"Huh…well…I guess she didn't want to put a dollar amount on...enjoying your company. Did she pay you something extra this morning to keep quiet?" Yuuko was more interested than concerned at this point.

"Hey…I know what it looks like, but I _really_ didn't sleep with her." Kumiko's cheeks flushed a bright red as she thought back to last night. "And…She's actually a really nice person despite what you both think."

Kumiko's coworkers looked skeptical, but they couldn't shake the feeling that the girl wasn't lying to them. Regardless of Kumiko's unabashed honesty, they were still unconvinced that nothing happened between the two women. There was an awkward silence before Natsuki decided that she was going to let it go. People had their secrets after all.

"Right…well, if that's the case, I think Haruka's going to be a bit disappointed at the lack of drama." Natsuki shook her head as she grinned. "She was so excited to finally have something happen in her restaurant."

"Yeah…" Yuuko chuckled, thinking back to how Haruka rushed into the kitchen last night before closing. "She was even looking into getting a replacement for you."

Kumiko arched an eyebrow. "What did she think? That I'd run off and become Kousaka-san's mistress?"

"Mistress? She's not married though…" Yuuko quipped, apparently well informed on all matters that pertained to the CEO.

Kumiko tried to hide her disappointment, but it still irked her. "She's engaged. I saw the ring."

"Damn…then I guess it's a good thing you and her are…just friends." Natsuki mused as she scoffed. She wondered how the unassuming and usually quiet Kumiko got herself tangled up in such a mess.

"Yeah geez…I guess I had reason to be worried about you. Your sister would definitely cry if she saw your face plastered all over the gossip columns for being a homewrecker." Yuuko sighed.

"You guys are overreacting…" Kumiko was finally fed up with the endless interrogation and the outlandish assumptions. She started making her way into the restaurant. It was absurd. There was no way her sister would cry over something like that.

"You'd be worried too if you saw the way you two were acting last night…" Yuuko's voice dripped with disgust as she thought to the countless times she dreaded having to interrupt their blatant flirting.

"Yeah, even from the kitchen, I could see the way you two were making those bedroom eyes at each other. I thought you were gonna screw right there on the table."

"Natsuki!"

"N-Natsuki!"

Both Yuuko and Kumiko reprimanded the chef, not needing that vulgar imagery invading their thoughts. Yuuko had her obvious reasons, but Kumiko, on the other hand, felt oddly hot and bothered by the idea.

"What…? You can't deny what it looked like. All that flirting and touching…I was surprised you guys stayed till closing. I expected you two to head upstairs after the appetizer course…" Natsuki put up her hands in a 'just-sayin' gesture.

"Whatever…" Yuuko shook her head, sighing again. She turned to Kumiko, a serious look on her face as she locked eyes with the tall brunette. "Just be careful. Don't fall for her."

Natsuki came up beside Yuuko, a lecherous grin on her face. "And if you do decide to get involved, remember that high class escorts usually go for 10k a night and don't forget to ask for some hush money." Natsuki winked, darting away just in time to miss an annoyed backhanded swipe from Yuuko.

"Idiot…" Yuuko huffed as she stalked after Natsuki.

Kumiko was left in the lobby, a jumble of thoughts in her head.

She contemplated Yuuko's warning, wondering if it was probably…too late.

* * *

That night, Kumiko finished work without incidence and without a visit from Reina. The day was more draining than most, especially since she was bombarded by Yuuko, Natsuki, and even Haruka with their theories on the eccentric CEO. It was tiring, somewhat uncomfortable, but entertaining at the very least.

Now, as Kumiko sat on the train, nearing the end of her half-hour commute, she felt uneasy. She was uneasy for so many reasons. She had so many questions for herself and for Reina. She questioned her feelings and how they could be so intensely focused on a single person. It was nothing she had ever felt, an intense attraction that made her certain that she must have known the woman in a past life.

Feeling a blush rise to her cheeks, Kumiko also wondered why they stopped last night. It was an almost mutual understanding for both parties that it wasn't the right time. Kumiko contemplated this, wondering if there would ever be a ' _right time'_.

' _The next stop is Shinagawa station.'_

' _Shinagawa station. The doors will open on your left.'_

Kumiko stood, making her way to the exit as she waited for the train to come to a stop. The door slid open and she went through the motions as she usually did, but her mind was elsewhere. As she continued out of the station and on the familiar path home, she couldn't stop thinking about Reina. Thoughts of the woman's coy smile, irresistible scent and haunting musical talent all filed her mind. As if on cue, Kumiko suddenly stopped on the sidewalk, something catching her eye. She looked up to see a music store, its lights still on, the open sign still brightly illuminated. She hadn't stepped foot in one for years, but today, she felt compelled. She wanted to find something to fill the gap, something that would distract her from the emptiness of being alone with her thoughts. There was only one thing she could think of, one thing that she had avoided for all these years. With a shaky hand and bated breath, Kumiko entered the music store.

The chime on the door rang out and the man at the counter smiled as he welcomed her in.

Kumiko returned the gesture, making her way slowly to the brass section. As she walked through the store, she felt a wave of nostalgia hit her, a bubbling excitement that reminded her how much she loved music, how much she loved playing it. She loved the euphonium as a child and well into high school. She only stopped because…they had to sell a lot of things after the accident and Kumiko thought that she might as well sell her euphonium. It was a sore subject for the girl and it was only after last night's conversation that she even gave any thought to playing again.

It still hurt, a dull ache that refused to go away, but Kumiko knew that her aversion to the euphonium had nothing to do with her parents' deaths. It was just her poor coping mechanism that reacted harshly, shutting out any reminder of who she was before her life changed.

Finally approaching the back of the store where an array of trumpets, French horns, and trombones hung on the wall, Kumiko paused. There was a tall man clad in a suit, looking rather confused as he stared intensely at a trombone. He held a hand to his chin as he stroked it in contemplation, his shiny leather glove catching Kumiko's eye. He ruffled a hand through his messy blonde hair and let out a sigh.

Kumiko watched him for a few seconds, unable to shake the feeling that he looked completely out of place there.

In no time, she found herself trying to ignore the eyesore, feeling annoyed that a grown man was making such a complicated face at the display of brass instruments. She focused her own attention on the row of shiny euphoniums that were unfortunately, right next to the blonde man.

"Sorry to bother you, but could you help me out with something?"

Kumiko turned at the voice, her brows knitted together. The man was looking right at her, his question directed _at her._ Kumiko was annoyed, wanting to make this trip as quick and painless as possible.

"I don't work here. Maybe you should ask the store attendant." With that curt response, Kumiko focused back on the glaring price tags that made her heart ache. She thought back to Reina's penthouse suite, that brand new euphonium case just sitting in plain view. Kumiko wondered if Reina purchased it because she said she used to play.

"I did ask, but I don't think he gave me very good advice…"

Kumiko glanced over. The young man's eyes pleaded with her and finally, she sighed, giving him her full attention. "What _is it_ that you're having trouble with?"

"Well, you see, I'm looking to pick up a brass instrument, but I really don't know how to choose."

Kumiko wrinkled her nose in annoyance. Newbies were the worst, but she felt a jolt of sympathy for him. At least he was eager.

"Well, French horns are pretty easy to learn…trumpets aren't a bad idea either, but…" Kumiko paused, giving the young man a closer look. He was tall and thin, clad in a tailored suit. He had a briefcase in one hand, his long arms ending in a pair of black leather gloves.

"Maybe the trombone."

The blonde man raised his eyebrows, prompting the girl to continue.

"It's because you're tall. You need long arms and it's not a hard instrument to learn either. My sister played in high school." Kumiko rattled these thoughts off, as if it should make perfect sense to anyone.

"Oh. I guess you have a point there." The man scratched his chin as he looked up at the trombones again. "Hmm…"

Kumiko turned back to her woeful window shopping, thinking that was the end of it.

"So, do you have any tips for a beginner?"

Kumiko struggled to keep her annoyance off her face. "You didn't do any research before you got here?"

"No, not really. It was kind of an impulse decision." The man smiled sheepishly and almost apologetically.

Sighing, Kumiko shook her head. She figured if she was going to do something, she might as well do her due diligence. "Here, c'mon. I'll show you the books you'll probably need."

With that, Kumiko spent the next 20 minutes outlining the basics for the mystery man, being surprisingly thorough as she went through the beginner books, maintenance, and the best performers to listen to. At the end of Kumiko's semi-tirade, the blonde man looked shocked.

"Wow. That's a lot of information, but thank you so much for being so patient with me." He smiled widely, a goofy grin on his face. "You must really love music."

"What?" Kumiko stopped, blinking, wondering what caused him to come to that conclusion.

"Well, it's just that you're really knowledgeable and you seemed really excited to be talking about brass instruments."

Kumiko blinked, her earlier thoughts being echoed in this man's voice. It sounded strange to be said aloud, but it was right on the dot.

"I guess you're right." Kumiko sucked in a sharp inhale. "I do love music."

There was a pause between them, precipitating a complicated look on Kumiko's face. Her qualms about giving up on the euphonium resurfaced to haunt her.

"Thanks again for everything today."

"You're welcome." Kumiko looked up, meeting the man's kind eyes. They were a pale gold, giving off a soothing atmosphere as she studied his boyish face and angular jaw line. He looked familiar, but she was sure she had never seen him before. Shaking off the nostalgia, Kumiko took a look at her watch. She had wasted too much time here. "I have to go, but it was nice meeting you." She flashed him a polite smile before leaving.

"W-Wait! You didn't buy anything." Kumiko was almost at the exit, but the man called after her.

"I was just window shopping." Kumiko turned to leave again, but he stopped her once more.

"I'm Tsukamoto Shuuichi."

Kumiko arched an eyebrow, as if that was supposed to mean something to her.

"C-can I have your number?"

Kumiko frowned at the pure audacity of the stranger. "Not the greatest technique if you're trying to pick up girls."

"No, no. That's not it…I just wanted to thank you for helping me out. And maybe…ask you for a few more tips down the road if you don't mind." He averted Kumiko's eyes, shuffling his feet as a telltale blush adorned his cheeks.

An amused grin edged onto Kumiko's face. Newbies really were the worst, especially when they were spineless guys.

But...Why not? She was in a forgiving mood.

"Fine, but don't you dare ask me out for coffee or anything like that." She fished out her cellphone and Shuuichi fumbled as he did the same. They exchanged numbers and continued with the light banter for a few more minutes.

Fate was a funny thing, bringing people together over the smallest of interactions.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello, I'm back with some pointless filler. My plot wasn't as straightforward as I thought...and I am running into some technical difficulties. It's a bit hard sometimes to separate real life from what I write and I find myself inserting more and more of my thoughts and my life into my writing which kinda makes it way more complicated and disjointed.

Forgive the drop in quality and the lack of action. There will be some drama in the next part. I promise!

Thanks for reading so far!

* * *

 _ **Red String of Fate - IV**_

* * *

"Stop being gross."

Kumiko paused, looking up from what she was doing. She was just setting the tables, putting new silverware out. She blinked, her brows furrowing as she looked down to figure out why Yuuko flashed her that nasty glare. She still had a few forks in her hand. Was the placement off? Did she have something on her face?

A click of the tongue permeated the small space between the two women, followed by a small sigh.

"No…I mean. You're acting really…out of character."

"Am I?" Kumiko looked up again, meeting Yuuko's face and finally realizing that the young woman wasn't only disgusted with her. There was a sparkle of concern in her eyes. Yuuko quickly looked away, pouting.

"I dunno…I guess you just don't seem like your normal dorky self." Yuuko let out a huff.

"Uhm. Thanks for noticing I guess?" Kumiko furrowed her brows deeper, wondering why her life was so complicated these days.

Suddenly, Yuuko snapped her head up, letting out a growl of frustration. "It's not just me, okay!? Everyone's noticed that you've changed. Haruka…and even Natsuki…" Yuuko paused after her short outburst, her cheeks a light pink. "And we've noticed that Kousaka hasn't been in for a few days."

Kumiko blinked, opening her mouth to protest, but only one thing came to mind. "It's been almost a week."

Registering the words and Kumiko's monotone reply, Yuuko let out another sigh. She took a few steps towards her, laying a sympathetic hand on the girl's shoulder. "I know it must be hard, but she isn't worth it if she doesn't follow through with her empty words."

"I'm…I'm sure there's some sort of explanation for it. Kousaka-san isn't one to be so…" Kumiko's narrowed as she reflexively tightened her fist, clenching the cutlery still in her hand.

"…rude."

Yuuko shook her head, disturbed that she was right with her assumptions. "I wouldn't put it past her, you know? Rich girls like her totally think they can put a dollar amount to everything without thinking about others."

"I didn't get that feeling from her." Kumiko commented off-handedly, her eyes glazing over as she though about the last few days that droned on like an eternity. Work had been busy, but undeniably, there was something missing. She knew her life had never been that exciting, but she felt the gaping disparity between her time with Reina and her own mundane existence. It was distressing to say the least, but it wasn't a feeling she was…unfamiliar with.

"Well, whatever. Just try to keep it real or else I'll get Natsuki to chew you out for being so naïve. She'll probably make a ton of crude jokes and drag you to a strip club…or something…" Yuuko trailed off, not wanting to recount her first-hand experience of Natsuki trying to cheer her up.

Kumiko frowned, but she could see the chef doing exactly as Yuuko just made her imagine. "That's alright…I'm fine. Really. I'm just tired since work's been so busy these days and…I guess it _was_ nice to have someone be so interested in me, but…"

There was a pause. Yuuko's gaze softened and she felt a twinge in her chest. She knew Kumiko's smile was never all that natural, but right now, it was obviously forced and the girl was clearly upset.

"It'll be okay."

It was all the blonde could say. She had no reassurance and no idea why she was being so nice to the other woman, but it was the least she could do for a friend.

Kumiko smiled again, a little more genuine this time. "Thanks, Yuuko."

* * *

The hours droned on and today proved to be one of the slowest days they've ever had. Only a handful of customers came in for lunch and now, the entire restaurant was empty, a rare sight for the popular venue.

Natsuki sat hunched over on one of the high-top bar stools, sprawled out on the bar counter. She clutched a glass in her hand, swirling the liquid around idly.

"Yuukoooo…" Natsuki called out, dragging the girl's name out.

The blonde in question was behind the bar, doing inventory for tonight. She continued counting and checking off items on a clipboard she held.

Natsuki sat up, propping her elbow up on the counter as she rested her chin on her palm. She stared at Yuuko, so hard at work, her ribbon bobbing up and down with every movement she made. Natsuki snickered, a lopsided grin on her lips as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yuuuuko…"

Yuuko continued to ignore the brunette, knowing by now that it never did her any good to humor Natsuki.

"Why so cold, Yuuko? Don't you want to talk about what we're going to have for dinner tonight? I mean it's so rare that we both get to go home together, so why don't we just-"

Natsuki recoiled as Yuuko stood up abruptly, turning as she hissed at her to be quiet.

"S-Shh! W-why are you being so loud, you idiot?" Yuuko's voice was irate, coming out in an angry whisper.

"W-what? Geez, chill out." Natsuki let out a sigh, her heart still pounding in her chest. "It's not like it's supposed to be a secret anyway. It's not like we're dat-"

"I-I told you! It doesn't matter!" Yuuko was yelling now, pointing a finger in Natsuki's face. Natsuki had a smug grin on her lips, enjoying the sight of an embarrassed Yuuko.

"You know…" Natsuki leaned over the counter, making _Yuuko_ recoil this time as she closed the distance between them. "I wonder if you're just a big ol' tsundere. You act so annoyed all the time, but I'm starting to think that you probably like the attention."

"W-what are you talking about? Attention? From you?" Yuuko huffed. "Hah! Like anyone would be flattered. You've only got your cooking skills going for you!"

Natsuki smirked.

Yuuko's eye twitched, but still, Natsuki held that smirk all the same.

"You idiot! D-don't look at me like that!" Yuuko shrieked as she ran off, escaping as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Natsuki chuckled to herself, swirling the liquid in her cup before taking a long draught.

"Natsuki…what did you do to Yuuko?"

Natsuki turned, a wide smile still on her lips. "Kumiko, you know her. She's always so easily riled up."

Kumiko sighed, a disbelieving expression on her face. "I know how she gets, but it's the first time I've seen it happen…like that. Did you say something to her?"

"Me? No way!" Natsuki burst out laughing. "She's just a bit sensitive. I was just joking around and I guess she took it the wrong way."

Kumiko sighed again. "I knew it was something you said…"

Natsuki grinned, downing the last of the glass' contents with a gulp. Kumiko gave the girl and the glass a suspicious look.

"Natsuki, were you…"

Natsuki shook her head, still smiling. "Just water, I swear. I didn't know you thought of me that way, Kumiko."

"Huh, okay. Well…sorry. Just…" Kumiko's attention drifted off, her eyes slowly narrowing as she focused on a figure entering the restaurant. A sinking feeling hit her chest.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow at Kumiko's reaction, turning to see what distracted the young woman. She hung an arm over the back of the chair, leaning to get a clearer view. Haruka was bringing someone in, talking animatedly with the guest. It was a young man, well-dressed and likely around their age. He was in a full grey suit, outfitted with a white shirt and navy blue tie. However, no matter how professional his attire looked, his hair stood out the most. It was a disheveled mess of dark blond, making Natsuki wonder if there was a gross amount of gel in it.

"You know the guy, Kumiko?"

"Uh. Yeah, I guess I do. He's pretty much a stranger though. I met him at a music store the other day." Kumiko sounded wary as she deliberately hid her face, trying to act as inconspicuous as possible.

Natsuki turned back to her co-worker, surprised that the girl was so full of surprises. First Kousaka and now Mr. business suit.

"Why are you hiding? You didn't have a bad first date with him or something, did you?"

Kumiko fidgeted, feeling uncomfortable. "No…not that, but I just feel like it's too much of a coincidence to see him here. He did ask for my number the last time and I wasn't really thinking, so I gave it to him. Do you think there's some way he tracked my phone here? I mean I never turn off my location services and I'm just worried…" Kumiko trailed off, losing her train of thought.

"You're really overthinking this, aren't you?" Natsuki balked, never having seen this side of the waitress.

"I just don't want him to know that I work here. He seemed pretty interested in me, so I don't want him to keep coming here if he actually is…" Kumiko fidgeted again, her lips pulled into a thin line. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but worry about what Reina would think about all this.

"Kumiko!"

Kumiko turned at the voice. It was Haruka, running over to them with a big smile on her face as always.

"Haruka-san, did you need something?"

"Kumiko-chan, I need to ask you for a favor." Haruka smiled sheepishly as she put her hands together in a pleading motion.

"Uhm, yes?"

Again, there was a sinking feeling in the pit of Kumiko's stomach. She swallowed her apprehension with a gulp.

"Well, you see the guest that just walked in?" Haruka gestured subtly with a turn of her head, towards the table where the blond man just sat down. "He's a bit of a VIP."

Kumiko paled.

"I need you to give him the best service you can. We need to make him feel welcome!"

Kumiko's left eye twitched. "W-why couldn't you give me the same warning for Kousaka-san?!" Internally, Kumiko berated herself for letting her inner monologue leak out. Even in a time like this, she couldn't stop thinking about the woman.

Haruka laughed nervously. "Well, we were pretty busy that day and Kousaka-san specifically requested that you be her server and that she wanted to treat you to lunch, so I thought you two were friends."

"Oh, I see…" Kumiko replied, feeling defeated. "But…I know this guy too. We're something like acquaintances. Wouldn't that just be awkward? Can't you just get Yuuko to do it?"

Haruka's eyes suddenly lit up. "You're friends with him? That's perfect! Get out there and recommend our elk and bison seared platter."

Kumiko knew she had lost. The moment Haruka's face lit up, Kumiko saw the dollar signs reflected in the older woman's eyes.

Taking a breath, Kumiko wrinkled her forehead together in disdain. However, after Haruka shot her a desperate and pleading look, Kumiko mustered up her best 'smile'.

"Yes, Haruka-san. Right away."

Reluctantly, Kumiko trudged over to the young man still reading the menu. She could hear Natsuki snickering behind her and she could hear Haruka getting a bit too excited about which expensive wine she could pair with the meal.

Swallowing her anxiety, Kumiko approached the table. "Hello there, I'll be your server today. Would you like to start off with any drinks?"

The man still had his nose buried in the menu, a bothered looking expression on his brows.

"Uhm, well I-" He paused midsentence, slamming the menu down onto the table as his eyes widened. His cheeks flushing a light pink as he locked eyes with Kumiko.

"O-Oumae-san!?"

Kumiko laughed nervously, unsure how to react after the young man's exaggerated response. "That's right. What a coincidence to see you, uh…uh-" Kumiko blanked, not remembering what his name was. Taki…? Tsu…Takahashi…?

The blond man laughed sheepishly at Kumiko's sudden loss for words.

"Uhm, I'm so sorry. I'm really bad with names..." Kumiko cringed internally, messing things up right after Haruka told her to treat him like a VIP.

"Oh, no worries! It's Tsukamoto Shuuichi. I know I haven't texted about the trombone, but it's just that I got a private tutor and I didn't want to bother you with stupid questions…" Again, Shuuichi laughed nervously. He averted his eyes from the brunette. "I really would have liked to talk to you again, but I-I uh…never mind."

"Oh, I see…well, I guess that's good for you…" Kumiko blanked. "Do you…"

Shuuichi's ears perked up.

"Do you want any recommendations from our seasonal menu? Our chef's selection of elk and bison is very popular right now and I guarantee that you'll enjoy it!" Kumiko's face was frozen in a smile, her well-practiced spiel just tumbling out of her mouth in habit.

She hated customer service. More importantly, she _hated_ herself right now.

"T-That sounds good. I'll have whatever you recommend then, Oumae-san."

"It's one of my personal favorites."

"Oh, is it? Then it's decided!" Shuuichi was a bit overeager to express his agreement, his voice an octave higher than usual. He slowly sank into his chair, feeling foolish.

"Right. I'll give the order to the kitchen, but feel free to let me know if you want anything from the drink menu in the meantime." Kumiko bowed, ready to dismiss herself, but Shuuichi stopped her.

"W-wait!"

Kumiko paused, her sugary smile melting off her lips as she struggled to keep her professional composure.

"Yes, Tsukamoto-san?"

He fidgeted with the menu for a second, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Would you like to join me for lunch? I mean if you have time and wouldn't mind…but if you don't, that's okay. I completely understand if it's not allowed since you're still on the clock and working and…" Shuuichi trailed off, putting his awkwardly phrased question to an end.

"I'm so sorry, Tsukamoto-san. As you said, I'm in the middle of my shift and it'd be an inconvenience for my boss to be so short-staffed…" Kumiko smiled, hoping he would leave it at that.

"Ah, yes…you're right. How silly of me. I'm sorry to impose on you like that." Shuuichi smiled sheepishly, scratching his head. "Maybe another time then."

"If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask." Again, Kumiko bowed, making a hasty exit before the man could tack any more onto his own embarrassment and Kumiko's discomfort.

Kumiko made a beeline for the kitchen, not bothering to write up a ticket for the order. She let out a sigh once she was safely behind the swinging double doors. She looked up to see Natsuki already prepping a large slab of meat, leering at her as she entered.

"So? How was lover boy?" Natsuki paused, setting the knife down as she wiped her hands.

"Don't ask…" Kumiko looked at the ingredients already laid out. She knew Natsuki had already started on the order. "I guess I don't have to tell you what he wants."

"Well, that's a no-brainer really." Natsuki grinned suggestively, eliciting an frown from Kumiko. "You, of course."

"Natsuki…" Kumiko sighed as she chided the older woman. "I'm not interested in him."

"Hm, I guess Kousaka's more your type, huh?"

Kumiko flushed a bright red. She didn't know how to reply.

"Bingo." Natsuki chuckled to herself as she got back to work.

"It's not like that with Kousaka-san…I feel like things are different with her."

"Different how?" Natsuki continued to slice and season the 'exotic' cuts of meat, on autopilot at this point.

Kumiko wracked her brain, wondering what this feeling was. It burrowed deep inside her and it burned and ached and smouldered. It was a painfully familiar sensation, but Kumiko wasn't sure what it was.

Natsuki glanced over briefly to study the perplexed look on Kumiko's face. It just made her want to tease the girl. "What is it about Kousaka? Is she better in bed than all your exes were?"

Without missing a beat, Kumiko didn't have time to consider the sexual nature of Natsuki's question. "I wouldn't know. I've never dated before."

Natsuki wasn't at all surprised by the revelation, already knowing how Kumiko was. It wasn't the awkwardness or the endearing overthinking, or even the occasional inappropriate slip of the tongue.

"Is that weird?"

"No, not at all." The chef turned back to her work. She held the knife steadily as she evaluated her own response.

"It's just that I've never felt this way for anyone before. It's kinda disturbing, really…"

Natsuki shook her head, scoffing. It was exactly as she suspected. On the outside, Kumiko was a catch really. She was cute and quirky and quite capable. However, if the girl had one flaw, it was her personality. Kumiko was an enigma sometimes, a closed book…she seemed easy to read on the surface, but behind those golden eyes was a stone wall, a façade. She put an impossible distance between herself and everyone around her. Even though Natsuki had worked with her for a few years now, she still felt it.

"It sounds stupid, but sometimes…I feel like she might be my soulmate."

Natsuki's eyes widened and her brain stopped for a minute, but her hands continued what they were doing.

"Shit!" Natsuki dropped her knife on the counter with a clatter. She snatched a towel off the rack, wrapping it around her bleeding finger.

"N-Natsuki, are you alright? Do you need the first aid kit?" Kumiko flailed around somewhat, her eyes darting every which way, trying to figure how she could help.

Trying to hide her grimace with a smile, Natsuki sucked in a sharp inhale. "Naw, I'm okay…occupational hazard." Natsuki made her way out of the prep area, opening a cabinet as she rummaged around until she pulled out a roll of gauze and a plastic glove.

"Do you need any help?" Kumiko stood by, feeling somewhat responsible, knowing that she was the reason Natsuki was so distracted.

"I'm fine." Natsuki flashed Kumiko her usual cheeky grin, expertly stemming the blood flow with a few wrap-arounds of gauze before pulling on the vinyl glove. "There. All better." She flexed her fingers for Kumiko to see.

"Okay…Sorry for talking so much. I should go." Kumiko turned to leave.

"Hey, hey. Don't be like that. It's not your fault. And this happens all the time. Don't sweat it." Natsuki gave Kumiko a reassuring smile as she got to cleaning her knife.

"Alright." Kumiko sighed. "I think I'll go anyway. Haruka-san might be looking for me." With that, Kumiko left without waiting for a reply.

Natsuki stood, watching the still swinging double doors as she contemplated what the waitress blurted out. She knew that Kumiko probably didn't mean to let something so personal slip out

* * *

Kumiko rushed out of the kitchen, nearly running headlong into Haruka who was just ducking behind the bar.

"W-whoa, Kumiko-chan. Is everything okay?" Haruka put up her hands to catch the girl by the shoulders.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry. I was just in a rush. I lost track of time chatting with Natsuki and I left the floor unattended…" Kumiko churned out the lie in record time. It was impressive even for herself, considering the state of mind she was in right now. She was filled with an almost manic energy. A sense of understanding filled her and Kumiko couldn't help but feel relieved that she had finally figured out her feelings for Kousaka Reina.

Partially, at least.

It was still a mystery to her, but after vocalizing how she felt, it just seemed right. The pieces were falling together.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Yuuko's taking care of Tsukamoto-san." Haruka grinned widely, enjoying the course of events. Even if there were no customers, the woman loved drama. "I was just coming in to tell you that there's a delivery in the lobby for you."

"A…delivery?"

"That's right!" Still, Haruka grinned, not revealing anything about the 'mystery package'.

"Who is it from?" Kumiko arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Just go out and check. There was no sender listed, but there is a card." Haruka gestured for Kumiko to go ahead. "Yuuko's got a handle on things. Don't worry about it."

"Uhm. Okay…" Kumiko looked skeptical, but she followed Haruka's orders, making her way to the restaurant lobby. On the way out, Kumiko passed by Shuuichi's table and her sudden presence startled him. He jumped slightly, offering a lopsided smile as the waitress passed him. Kumiko smiled back at him politely, quickening her footsteps.

Once he was out of sight, Kumiko relaxed her face, sighing. It was nice to know that someone was interested in her, and his boyish innocence was endearing…but… Kumiko's thoughts flashed to Reina. Tsukamoto Shuuichi was no match for the elegant woman. Reina was different, more mature, both inside and out. Kumiko felt like Reina was tiers out of even her own league, but-

The waitress suddenly stopped, her heart skipping a beat as she entered the reception area to see a flamboyant floral arrangement sitting at the front desk. It certainly wasn't here this morning. Swallowing, Kumiko slowly approached the bouquet, her head swimming with a sweet scent. The flowers smelled amazing, soothing and nostalgic almost. It sent a pang of emotion resounding through her chest. She reached out to touch the swath of red and white petals, bringing herself closer to take in a deep breath. Her cheeks flushed a bright red. It must have been her imagination, but the scent reminded her of Reina. Everything about this gesture made her think of Reina. The stark contrast of red and white was eye-catching, again reminding her of the heiress. It was a beautiful sight, a romantic gesture that seemed to perfectly fit the woman's personality. Kumiko's face continued to burn a bright red, embarrassment filling her as she brushed her fingertips over the petals.

Red and white roses.

Oh, and the card.

Kumiko almost forgot, but Haruka's words echoed in her head. She hunted for the aforementioned card and it didn't take long before her eyes lit up. She picked up a piece of folded cardstock, the front embroidered in gold and her name scrawled in the center.

Kumiko's breath hitched in her throat as she recognized the flowing handwriting.

She picked it up gingerly, unfolding it with shaky hands as she willed herself to calm down enough to read it.

' _I'm so sorry I've been neglecting you this entire week._

 _I'm not usually so rude to the people I care about._

 _Please accept my apology._

 _I assure you that I'm not going to be leaving you alone for a long time, miss waitress.'_

Kumiko didn't know it was possible, but she felt her embarrassment burn even hotter. She knew her face was a dreadful shade of red right now.

"Kumiko!"

Kumiko turned, letting out a yelp as she tried to hide the card somewhere. She settled for the best place she could think of on such short notice. The most secure and concealed place…ever.

Kumiko gripped the card behind her back, hoping to dear God that Yuuko wouldn't notice how stiffly she held her arms at her side.

"What the hell have you been doing all this time!? Haruka dragged me out make small talk with that Tsukamoto guy, but he keeps asking where you went. It's really getting on my nerves how all these rich people flock to you like a freakin' magnet. I-" Yuuko stopped her tirade short, finally noticing how suspiciously embarrassed Kumiko looked and those flowers behind her…

Narrowing her eyes, Yuuko put two and two together. "They're from _her_ , aren't they?"

"W-who?" Kumiko laughed nervously, her brain not up to par to deal with Yuuko at the moment. "I have no idea who you're talking about."

"You're such a bad liar…You know she's just flashing some dough to get on your good side after ignoring you for the whole week. It doesn't mean anything to her, you know?" Yuuko furrowed her brows, getting frustrated with the lovestruck look on the waitress' face.

"Kousaka-san isn't that kind of person and t-these aren't from her! They're…from my sister! She just got back from a business trip and she knows I like flowers." Kumiko kicked herself for letting those words come out of her mouth. It sounded so dumb and so fabricated and so…

"What?"

Yuuko had a disgusted look on her face. "You're really the worst liar ever…Any idiot knows that red and white roses are things that rich men get their girlfriends while their wives sit at home complaining about how she never gets flowers."

"Okay…interesting example…uhm." Kumiko blinked. "Well, fine. They _are_ from Kousaka-san…"

"Yeah, I knew that already, but jeez. Try not to let her get to your head. I think you really need to see more people."

"Uhm. Right. I-I-I…" Kumiko wrinkled her nose, blinking her eyes a few times as she felt a sneeze coming on. "A-achoo!"

Yuuko stared, cocking her head curiously.

Kumiko sniffled, her eyes suddenly watery and her nose itching the hell out her. "O-oh my god…I-I think I'm…a-achoo!"

Yuuko continued to stare.

"I-I…might be allergic to these flowers."

Yuuko suddenly burst out laughing, clamping a hand over her mouth as she tried to stifled her chuckles. "Y-You have _got_ to be k-kidding m-me!"

"S-stop laughing! I-It's…A-A-Achoo!" Kumiko sniffled again, feeling like Reina's romantic gesture was completely ruined by her own immune system. "It's not that funny!"

"Oh, geez!" Yuuko let out a breath as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Natsuki's gonna have a field day with this." She turned, heading back into the restaurant with a skip in her step.

"Y-Yuuko!" Kumiko sniffled as she yelled after the blonde, taking all the malice out of her words. "Ugh…" Sighing, she dragged herself over to the chairs in the waiting area. She plopped down unceremoniously, eyeing her flowers from a distance.

Sniffling, Kumiko looked at the card in her hands, glad that Yuuko was too busy bullying her to notice. She turned over the smooth cardstock in her hands. Her eyes suddenly widened as she came across a few words scrawled on the very back of the card.

Kumiko blinked a few times, narrowing her eyes to see if she could have misread the words.

' _I'll be seeing you tonight.'_

"E-eh!?" Kumiko exclaimed, clamping a hand over her mouth before glancing around to see if anyone had heard her outburst. With the coast clear, Kumiko read the sentence again, her blood pounding in her ears as she imagined Reina saying it in that sultry voice of hers.

"A-Achoo!"

"Agh…" Kumiko let out a frustrated groan as she sniffled, hoping her allergies would let up before Reina dropped by.

* * *

"It's kinda scary how much of an effect that woman has on you…" Yuuko sat at one of the empty tables as Kumiko continued stacking the chairs.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't tell me you don't feel it…your mood's done a complete 180 since this morning." Yuuko continued lounging on the chair. Her feet were hurting her, after running around for hours during the busy dinner service. She and Natsuki were supposed to have the night off, but Haruka reigned them in for an extra half-shift.

"I guess I am in a better mood, but Kousaka-san has nothing to do with it." Kumiko stacked another chair, turning away slightly, trying to hide the grin that tugged at her lips.

"Right, right…you tell yourself that." Yuuko sprawled out onto the clean tabletop, sighing as she buried her head in her folded arms.

It was then that Natsuki sauntered over, undoing the top two buttons on her chef's jacket as she fanned herself. "Jeez…what a crazy night. I guess you never know what to expect…" Natsuki took a seat atop the table that Yuuko occupied, jostling the girl.

Yuuko raised her head and stared at Natsuki before putting her head down again. "I don't even care." Her words were muffled into her arms, eliciting a chuckle from the chef.

"I guess it's been a rough night for all of us, huh?" Natsuki arched her back, extending her arms as she stretched.

"Hmm, I guess so." Kumiko replied, but she was unable to sympathize with the fatigue that plagued the two girls.

"You sure are chipper... I hope you're not on any weird drugs." Natsuki's usual teasing tone was a bit lukewarm, but it was still there.

Kumiko ignored the comment.

"She's totally on drugs and it goes by the name of Kousaka Reina..." Yuuko raised her head slightly, a grumpy but serious look on her face.

Natsuki looked down at the tired blonde, raising an eyebrow. "That was kinda lame, but good effort."

Yuuko let out a long sigh. "Oh, shut it."

Kumiko watched as the two continued with their usual antics. They were like an old couple. Sometimes Kumiko wondered if they were more than just friends.

As their banter came to an end, Natsuki stood, resting her hands on her hips.

"Well, we're gonna get going. You sure you don't need a lift?" Natsuki posed the question while she reached down to peel Yuuko off the table. The blonde protested briefly, but gave in, using the brunette like a crutch.

"I'm... Okay. Thanks, though." Kumiko watched as Yuuko grabbed onto Natsuki, letting the slightly taller brunette take her weight.

"Alright. Gonna take this kid home. You take care of yourself, Kumiko."

There was a muffled comment from Yuuko about being called a kid, but apart from that, the two women left after their goodbyes.

Sighing, Kumiko finished arranging the last of the chairs. There was no rush really. She was waiting for someone after all. Standing at one end of the room, Kumiko stared out the window that spanned the entire wall. A soft smile adorned her lips as she took in the sight of the night scape. She walked over to the large windows, mesmerized by the still bright lights in the windows of the tall buildings around her. Frozen to the spot, Kumiko placed a hand on the pane of glass. She had always dreamt of being here, of being in Tokyo, but the conditions now were less than ideal. Feeling the prickling in the back of her mind, Kumiko cut off the voices.

She stood in silence for a few minutes, trying to numb the incessant thoughts.

"Kumiko-chan! "

Kumiko turned to see Haruka running over, almost out of breath. "K-Kousaka-san is here to pick you up."

"W-what? Already? I-I haven't even changed yet." Kumiko panicked.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

It was a new voice this time, followed by the clack of high heels.

Haruka turned. "Ah, Kousaka-san."

Kumiko couldn't say a word, her breath hitched in her throat as she laid eyes on Reina's for the first time in what seemed like months. She didn't know it was possible, but Reina seemed to have gotten even more beautiful. The heiress had her hair up in a high ponytail, a blue ribbon holding up her tresses. Her bangs framed her heart shaped face perfectly, complimenting the plump curve of her lips.

Blood red lipstick.

Kumiko swallowed, feeling an unbridled wave of arousal hit her hard. She tried not to stare, but her eyes kept wandering downwards, noticing that under the long peacoat, Reina was wearing a crisp white shirt tucked into a pair of hip hugging skinny jeans. The ensemble was topped off with a pair of high heeled boots.

"Kumiko."

Kumiko jumped at the voice, hoping Reina didn't catch her ogling her. "R-right. Sorry, I'll just be a few minutes.

With that, she dashed off to the change room. She shimmied out of the restricted uniform, pulling on yet another ratty old sweater and a pair of tapered khakis.

"Damn it... " Kumiko instantly regretted her choice to dress for comfort today. Letting out a frustrated huff, Kumiko grabbed her bag and threw her jacket on, hoping it would offset her outfit.

She rushed out of the room to find the restaurant empty. She passed by Haruka's office but the woman was on the phone. She said a quiet goodbye to which her boss replied with a smile. Moving on, Kumiko half jogged to the lobby, hoping that Reina hadn't changed her mind.

To Kumiko's relief, Reina was standing at the front desk, inspecting the flowers she had delivered earlier. There was a neutral expression on her face.

"K-Kousaka-san." Kumiko slowed to a walk as she struggled to catch her breath.

Reina turned at her name, her expression changing immediately as she smiled smugly. "I guess the flowers weren't to your liking?"

Kumiko blushed as she remembered the embarrassing exchange with Yuuko earlier today. "No! I loved them. They're really beautiful. It's just that..." Kumiko swallowed, her blush deepening.

"I'm allergic to them."

Kumiko was shocked to see blatant embarrassment taint Reina's usual confidence. Reina's eyes were wide, her cheeks pink with guilt, and she opened her mouth to say something, but no words hit the air. Kumiko felt a strange sensation tickle her chest and she found this side of the proud woman all too adorable.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Reina laughed in a somewhat forced manner, trying to diffuse the sense of shame her backfired plan brought on her. "I didn't even consider..."

Reina sighed. She fixed Kumiko with an apologetic smile. "It seems like I'm always doing and saying the wrong things."

Kumiko shook her head vigorously in denial. "That's definitely not true, Kousaka-san."

Reina smirked. "Since I messed up with my romantic gesture, I'll forgive you for the _'Kousaka-san'_."

Kumiko lit up at Reina's smile.

"In any case, let's get going." Reina held her hand out, gesturing for Kumiko to take it.

Kumiko knew better than to question the woman. Instead of overthinking things like she usually did, she trusted her instincts and closed the distance between them. She held onto Reina's hand tightly.

Together, the entered the elevator, continuing hand in hand as if it were the most natural thing in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello, hello. I don't know what's wrong with the pacing of my story. It's so slow. Probably need to re-evaluate my writing or something...I think I'm totally broken.

But yeah... thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the slow buildup. There is drama coming and I need to really hurry up with it.

Thanks again! And please review if you have any comments/etc :)

* * *

 _ **Red String of Fate - V**_

* * *

Now, if Kumiko said she wasn't scared, that would be a complete lie. As she sat in the passenger seat of Reina's yellow Ferrari, she gripped the side door until her knuckles turned white. It was her first time in such a luxurious ride and as they zoomed down the empty highway, she wasn't sure she liked it one bit.

"I'm...not really sure I imagined my life ending in a car crash..." Kumiko commented nervously as they rounded bend after bend with jarring precision.

"Don't worry. I took a few racing courses and one in stunt driving as well. I'm a practically a professional." Reina jerked the wheel to the left, making the tires screech as they rounded the corner sharply.

Kumiko swallowed as Reina slammed her foot onto the accelerator. The buildings whizzed past them at a frightening speed, the streetlights a blur.

"K-Kousaka-san! Slow down!"

Reina grinned, shifting gears in one fluid motion. "Maybe if you finally call me 'Reina', I'll think about it."

Kumiko struggled with her conscience for only a split second more before she decided her obstinacy wasn't worth the terror. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she yelled over the roaring engine.

"R-Reina, please! P-please stop!"

As promised, Reina let up on the gas and the car lurched forward only slightly before coming to a comfortable coasting speed. "If you say my name like that more often, you'll definitely have me wrapped around your finger!" Reina looked over, laughing as she drank in the sight of Kumiko's ashen white face. She licked her lips.

Kumiko blushed at Reina's connotations."You're definitely as unhinged as they say…" Kumiko muttered as she let out a sigh.

Reina laughed again, letting her inhibitions loose, feeling all too comfortable around Kumiko. "I love how honest you are."

"You've said that before…" Kumiko pouted as she looked out the window. She leaned back onto the seat. She felt the soft leather under her fingertips for the first time. For the past ten minutes, she had been too preoccupied with not wanting to die that she couldn't appreciate Reina's taste in cars. It wasn't the smoothest ride in the world, but she could see why people with money liked these Ferraris.

"Where are we going anyway?" Kumiko asked as she watched the city lights dampen. They were getting farther away from the downtown core, now surrounded by bridges and water and small green knolls. Kumiko bit her lip. She might have just been in a nostalgic mood, but it reminded her of her hometown and it reminded her of what she left behind to come to Tokyo.

"You'll see. We're almost there." Coming to a dark stretch of road, they were bordered by water on one side and green grass on the other.

Suddenly, Reina veered off the path, stopping in the middle of a patch of grass. She set the car in park and turned off the ignition.

Kumiko blinked. She was still jostled by the sudden stop, her heart suddenly racing in her chest from something other than Reina's flashy driving. They were swathed in darkness and sudden silence hit her. Kumiko became hyperaware that they were alone together in the middle of nowhere.

"A-are we…there?"

"Yes."

Kumiko could hear the grin in Reina's voice.

"Where is ' _there'_ exactly?"

"It's my favorite practice spot. I always come here in the summer and I've never taken anyone here before."

Kumiko stared straight ahead, not wanting Reina to see the blush on her cheeks as the moonlight rolled over, streaming through the clouds.

"I…I'm sure it's not the first time you've used that line."

Reina shifted in her seat, making Kumiko turn at the movement.

Kumiko balked at how Reina's brilliant purple orbs shone in the moonlight. They stood out in the semi-darkness, making the girl look otherworldly. "You're different, Kumiko. You're definitely special." Reina reached out, brushing a stray lock behind Kumiko's ear.

Kumiko tensed immediately at the contact, but Reina was unfazed. She kept her hand against Kumiko's cheek. There was a purposeful, but languid motion in Reina's fingers as she traced the outline of the brunette's jaw. The sensation burned pleasantly and Kumiko clenched her teeth. She could barely restrain the desire she felt. She wanted more of Reina's touch, more of the physical contact they denied each other just days ago.

Suddenly, Reina withdrew her hand, leaning back towards the driver's side as she unlocked the doors.

"C'mon. Let's take a little walk."

Reina opened the car door and Kumiko followed suit. The cold air sent a chill down her spine as she stepped out onto the grass. It was still too early for spring, but she was glad the grass was green and soft under her feet. There was the sound of the car door closing, but Reina ducked into the back seat. Kumiko watched in curious anticipation, her heart still pounding in her chest. Reina emerged almost immediately, a black case in her hands. She closed the door before strolling over to Kumiko.

Kumiko's eyes widened as she realized what Reina brought with her. "Your trumpet?"

Reina smiled, pleased to see the pleasant look of shock on Kumiko's face. "Yes. I thought it'd be nice since you said you wanted to hear me play again." Reina headed towards the riverside, gesturing for Kumiko to follow her.

With a light jog, Kumiko caught up after a few seconds of processing. "I did say that…but I didn't expect you to bring me out here in the middle of the night. At first, I thought you were just trying to set the mood, so you could-" Kumiko paused for a second, her cheeks reddening at the thoughts of what she imagined Reina would do to her. She muttered the rest of her sentence in a half-joking tone.

"…murder me and hide my body in the river."

Again, Kumiko cursed her poor cover up, swearing under her breath. Reina was going to think she was insane for saying that.

"Hmm…I did say that I wanted to peel your face off over dinner, so maybe you're not too far off the mark." Even with the slight lilt of amusement in Reina's voice, Kumiko's step faltered for a second, nervous laughter overcoming her.

"I-uh…haha…it's not as funny when you say it in such a serious tone, you know?"

Reina paused as she stole a glance backwards. "I know. I'm not very good at telling jokes, you see." A cheeky grin.

Kumiko chuckled, sighing as she continued to follow Reina down the riverbank. They were getting closer to the water now, the reflection of the moon in the still waters illuminating the surrounding area. Reina stopped just a few feet from the bottom, tucking her legs underneath her as she lowered herself onto the grassy hill. She stared out into the river.

"Kumiko."

Kumiko bristled at the sound of her name. The way it rolled off Reina's tongue felt so nostalgic, but it was still a new experience each time she heard it. Her nervousness taking over, Kumiko let her subconscious do the talking. "I guess you're dropping the whole 'miss waitress' thing, aren't you?"

Reina chuckled, letting out a sigh. "It was a bit tedious and I do like the way your name sounds so familiar to me."

Kumiko's breath hitched in her throat, her emotions further convincing her that this person was the missing piece in her life, someone who made everything fall into place. She took a few steps towards Reina, taking a seat beside her, but cautious to keep their distance platonic.

"Kumiko." Reina repeated, the same amount of wistful emotion in her voice, evoking an intense nostalgia in the waitress.

Kumiko looked over to Reina, studying the woman's face. She was looking out into the dark waters, her gaze hard as she held a look of determination in her eyes. She had a pensive look on her face, an expression that was as mysterious as it was beautiful.

"Have you ever thought about what life is really about?"

Kumiko kept quiet, not wanting to disclose her own existential crisis. There was an air of romanticism when Reina phrased it like that, but Kumiko knew that her own frame of mind was more...morbid. However, their line of thinking was similar, making it uncanny how Reina's words constantly resonated with her.

"I want to achieve something with my life. I want to be someone who can make a difference, someone who deserves the amount of attention and prestige I have." Reina continued on, a longing punctuating her thoughts.

Kumiko smiled at the declaration, at the conviction that was so evident in Reina's words. "It sounds a bit silly to hear you say that when you're already so rich, but I believe that if anyone could achieve such an idealistic goal, it'd be you."

Reina turned her head, meeting Kumiko's eyes. She smirked. "I don't know if that's the sweetest thing I've heard from you, or if you're just calling me naïve."

"N-no! That's not it. I just…I believe in you and what you can do. I think that you're different from others. You're…special."

"Using my own words against me, hm?"

"But it's true…I've never met anyone like you before. You're so accomplished and driven and it makes me want to…improve myself."

"I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth, so I'm sure I had a head start and an unfair advantage."

"I'm sure the result would've been the same even if we were equals, Kousaka-san. Even if we grew up in the same city or went to the same high school…I'm sure that you would be as extraordinary as you are now." Kumiko trailed off, her insecurities showing.

"I think I would have appreciated that more if you didn't call me, 'Kousaka-san'…" Reina scooted closer to Kumiko, nudging the girl's shoulder with her own. "I'm already calling you Kumiko, aren't I? So, return the favor. It bothers me when it feels like you're putting me on a pedestal."

"It's not really a pedestal…" Kumiko furrowed her eyebrows in contemplation. "I'm just not comfortable with being so familiar with people I barely know."

"Oh. So, you would call our make-out session a normal thing for you to do with someone you're not close with?" Reina teased, leaning against Kumiko.

"T-That's not it! I-I…wasn't myself then." Kumiko pouted, her mind wandering back to the night in question.

"If anything, just humor me. Call me Reina." Reina held Kumiko's gaze, piercing the brunette's defenses. Reina gripped Kumiko's hand in her own. Their skin was cold, and they reflexively sought one another for warmth.

There was a faraway look in Reina's eyes as she continued her musings. "This really isn't like me, you know? But it feels like I've known you for a lifetime and I just want to be closer to you."

Again, Reina's smooth and confident words mirrored Kumiko's own sentiments. Swallowing hard, Kumiko knew that she was reluctant to open up to Reina. She was afraid that she'd lose herself, that she would be swallowed whole in this emotion that she didn't have a name for just yet. She had an idea what it was, but it couldn't be... _It just couldn't._

"I think I'll…I'll try my best."

Their eyes met, an electrifying tension building between them. They drifted closer as if pulled in by an invisible attraction. The tips of their noses brushed past each other, their lips trembling as they touched. Kumiko whispered into their kiss as they came together.

" _Reina."_

Reina shuddered at the way Kumiko said her name, the sensation of the woman's lips only adding to the surge of emotion that overloaded her senses.

They kissed, softly and gently, only holding the contact for mere seconds before parting.

There was a nervous atmosphere in the air, a shyness that paralyzed them both. It was a strange feeling, especially since they were more than familiar with each other's lips at this point.

Reina cleared her throat arbitrarily to clear the air, turning to her trumpet as she took it out of its case. She assembled the mouthpiece, holding it up, the golden sheen reflecting the pale moonlight. She stood abruptly, brushing off her jacket as she held the instrument to her lips.

"I'll play you one of my favorite songs."

"Which one is that?" Kumiko watched as Reina stood, facing the river.

" _The place where we found love."_

As soon as the words left her mouth, Kumiko had no time to protest. The music started and a wave of nostalgia engulfed her. It was a mix of bittersweet, but Kumiko was assaulted by the less than savory emotions inside her. There was a pang of deep regret, rippling sadness, and unfettered, soul-crushing…

 _Guilt_.

Kumiko clenched her fists, willing the muddled thoughts to leave her head. She hated thinking about the past, hated thinking about how much of a failure she was. However, as Reina continued to play, Kumiko felt the darkness start to melt away, the intrusive thoughts becoming muffled. The crisp brass tones filled the night air and tears welled up in Kumiko's eyes. Slowly, the salty drops rolled down her cheeks and she found a sad smile pulling at her lips.

She loved this song, this beautiful song that she played a lifetime ago, but it was tainted. The melody elicited the most vivid of memories and the most indescribable pain she had ever felt. She could only associate this song with tragedy now, a tragedy that replaced her love of playing music with a constant guilt. Any reminder of the past always made her feel impossibly guilty for enjoying the euphonium in the first place.

This song in particular, stung deeply.

As Reina played, with her overflowing confidence and full emotion, Kumiko couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. She had almost forgotten how much she loved this song and it was shattering to have such a reprieve. Even now, as she listened to Reina's beautiful sound, she found it strange that she was enjoying herself. It was a relief to be able to relive her memories like this without wanting to kill herself.

If only for a few seconds.

The music suddenly stopped and Kumiko was jolted out of her reverie.

"Kumiko, what-"

Kumiko took in a sharp gasp, her breath coming in shudders as she realized that she was crying. "I-I'm so sorry. I…" Her face was streaked with tears, the salty droplets stinging the corners of her mouth. She wiped at her tears with the sleeve of her jacket, frantic.

Reina looked on in concern and she put her trumpet aside as she turned to the brunette. She cupped Kumiko's cheeks gently, wiping away the tears with the fabric of her sleeve.

"What's wrong?"

Kumiko blinked, mesmerized by the fathomless amethyst orbs that were transfixed on her, so full of concern and sympathy, and _love_. She knew it was foolish to assume, but Kumiko was convinced that Reina was genuine and at that moment, that was all that mattered.

"Kumiko?"

Again, Reina's voice rang out, gentler this time, with less urgency.

Kumiko reached up, placing her hand atop Reina's as she pressed the woman's warm palm against her cheek. There was a moment of silence as Kumiko felt a sense of calm sweep over her. She forced a smile, her emotions a mess on her face.

"I…I was just thinking about how I haven't heard this song for a long time now. I just forgot how much I loved it."

Reina furrowed her brows in concern. She opened her mouth to say something, but she knew that Kumiko was being purposely vague. Reina wasn't blind. She saw the sheer look of agony on Kumiko's face, the struggle as the girl tried to suppress her emotions.

Without warning, Reina drew Kumiko into her arms, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"K-Kousaka-san!"

Reina's hands rested on the small of Kumiko's back, a gentleness in her hold. Her presence was different from before - _comforting_.

Kumiko only resisted for a second before letting herself succumb to Reina's warmth. She grabbed fistfuls of Reina's jacket, burying her face in the nape of the woman's neck. Kumiko inhaled deeply, her tears subsiding as she focused on Reina's body against her, the scent of her rosewater perfume, and the protective hands that held her tightly.

"I won't pry and I won't ask, but if you ever feel you might need to unload, don't forget that I'm here for you."

Reina's words were soft, but her voice was steady. Again, Kumiko swore she heard nothing but sincerity and kindness, something she couldn't help but doubt. After all, she knew that everyone wore a mask, just of varying thicknesses. Kumiko tightened her arms around Reina, feeling the tears well up again at the thought of all this being an illusion. However, as Reina reciprocated the action, Kumiko felt her anxiety melt away. She knew that there was something drawing them together, that their meeting couldn't have been just a coincidence.

"Thank you… _Reina_."

* * *

The next morning, Kumiko's eyes fluttered open, still groggy with sleep. She felt warm and comfortable, a stark difference from her usually cold apartment. Stretching, she realized that she wasn't clad in her usual pajamas, the sheets soft as silk against her bare arms and legs. Regaining more of her consciousness, Kumiko discovered another foreign sensation as she lay there on the plush mattress. There was something wrapped around her, or rather, _someone._ Kumiko stiffened at the realization that a pair of slender arms were snaked around her midsection, resting against her bare stomach. Dainty fingers were flush against her skin, curled underneath her thin T-shirt.

The woman in question stirred with a soft groan, tightening reflexively around Kumiko, raking her nails against exposed skin.

Kumiko swallowed hard, her heart suddenly racing as she tried to process how she got here. She didn't have a drop of alcohol last night, but they had stayed up late.

Oh.

Yes, they stayed up very late, just talking about everything and anything. They talked about life, about music, about family, and even love. It was frightening how easily the hours melted away with their conversation, how each passing minute allowed them to know more and more about each other. They were eager to divulge, eager to uncover everything. However, Kumiko still shied away from her past, shelving that for another day.

"Mhmn…"

Reina made another noise as she snuggled against Kumiko's back, pressing her breasts fully against the brunette's thin frame. Kumiko held her breath, afraid to disturb the other woman. Her entire body was stiff, wanting to enjoy the closeness, but all the while, finding the experience quite…harrowing. Blinking, Kumiko wondered if this was just another ploy on Reina's part to seduce her.

Minutes passed and Kumiko was still frozen to the spot. Her mind was racing, filling with more and more questions as to what she was doing in bed with Kousaka Reina.

Again.

She let out an 'eep' of surprise as Reina shifted, wedging her knee between Kumiko's thighs.

"Nmhn…Kumiko…?"

"Y-Yes, K-kou-" Kumiko stopped herself. "I mean Reina…"

"That's a good girl…" Reina trailed off, sidling against Kumiko as she tightened her hold on her human teddy bear. "I like it when you say my name…" Reina's breathing lapsed into a deep and even rhythm, leading Kumiko to think she had drifted off again.

Taking this chance to disentangle herself from the heiress, Kumiko slowly inched out of the woman's hold. She had freed herself and was making her way to the edge of the bed. However, Reina wasn't about to let her go so easily.

"Kumiko…where are you going…?" Reina reached out blindly, feeling for Kumiko as she whined at the sudden loss of warmth.

Kumiko looked back at the woman tucked under the covers, her eyes still closed as she held her hand out. Sighing, Kumiko felt her heart ache at the childish, but endearing gesture and she had no choice but to crawl back into bed. She eased back into her spot beside Reina as she gingerly pulled the girl into her arms. Reina settled into Kumiko's embrace with a delighted hum.

"Let's sleep for a bit longer…"

"That would be nice…" Kumiko contemplated the thought for a moment, but she was becoming more awake as the minutes passed, and more aware of the fact that they were lying in bed, cuddling…oh and that today was still a work day.

"…I...have to get ready for work soon."

"No, you don't."

Kumiko arched an eyebrow at how quickly Reina replied. "I'd love to just lounge around like this, but I have a morning shift to get to…" Kumiko reiterated, wondering if the woman was just tired.

Reina yawned as she opened her eyes, traces of sleep melting away. "I texted Ogasawara-san this morning and I told her that you need a sick day."

"R-Reina! T-That's….that's…"

"Lying?" Reina finished Kumiko's sentence off without batting an eyelash.

"Technically, yes…." Kumiko felt guilty for even considering taking the day off. She knew that Yuuko would kill her and it wouldn't be fair to Haruka. However, Kumiko couldn't deny the leap of joy she felt when she realized that Reina wanted to spend more time with her.

"I think that's a minor offence compared to what we're doing now." Reina smirked as she curled up against Kumiko.

"But we're not doing anything…we _didn't_ do anything." Kumiko was confused, trying to forget the fact that Kousaka Reina was engaged to be married.

Reina grabbed for Kumiko's hand, intertwining their fingers together beneath the sheets. She smiled innocently as she replied. "For now at least. You never know what will happen after we get to know each other even more…weeks, days…hours…maybe even after a few minutes."

Kumiko flushed a bright red. "That…wouldn't be right."

"Hm? Really? It didn't stop you the first time though." Reina grinned from ear to ear.

"I-I wasn't thinking straight. It might have had something to do with the alcohol…" Kumiko frowned, conflicted as this beautiful woman continued to solicit her.

Reina sat up suddenly, her tresses tickling Kumiko's cheeks as she leaned over, towering over the brunette. "How about we try again?" Another grin spread across Reina's face. "This time, without the alcohol."

Kumiko lay on the pillow, her hair splayed out as she looked up, hopelessly lost in Reina's eyes. They were still captivating, but different from last night. It was clouded and masked by something…they were muddled and Kumiko couldn't see the empathy that stole her heart last night.

Reina leaned down for a kiss, but Kumiko came to her senses quickly enough as she put her hands up in defense.

"Mhmfh-"

Reina blinked as her lips came into contact with Kumiko's palms. She stared blankly at first, at the brunette who cowered under the covers with her eyes scrunched closed. It wasn't long before Reina scoffed, bursting out laughing as she grabbed Kumiko's hands in hers before she flopped back onto the bed. She tenderly brought Kumiko's hands to her lips, kissing them gently as she snickered at the other woman's reaction.

Kumiko's eyes shot open at the feather-like sensations across her fingertips. She opened her eyes just in time to see Reina grinning back seductively at her. Kumiko yanked her hands away, an angry blush on her cheeks. "Reina…"

"Sorry! I just couldn't resist. You were being…" Reina hummed in contemplation, looking for the word.

Cautiously, Kumiko met the woman's eyes, prompting her to continue.

"Too adorable."

Again, Kumiko couldn't control her body's response to Reina's flirtatious advances. Her cheeks burned and her heart pounded in her chest. She was at a loss for words and she could only stare dumbly as the woman in front of her reduced her to an incoherent pile of hormones.

"You're definitely my type." Reina teased as she wrapped her arms around Kumiko, nuzzling her face into the flustered brunette's chest. "Sometimes, I feel like you're the one who's trying to seduce me."

"N-Not very convincing when _you're_ the one who's so…physical with me, Reina." Kumiko protested half-heartedly, but welcomed the sensation of the woman in her arms.

"Hmm…well, I wouldn't be so pushy if I didn't adore you so much."

Kumiko's widened for a second at the blatant confession. "And I wouldn't be so skeptical if you didn't keep saying things like that…" She muttered under her breath, but Reina caught every word.

Reina pushed herself out of Kumiko's grasp so she could be face to face with the brunette. The heiress had a serious expression on her face as she offered up her best compromise.

"Would it make you less skeptical if I took off my ring?" Reina motioned to twist the band off her ring finger, but Kumiko shot out a hand to stop her.

"N-no! Please don't!" Kumiko held Reina's hands in place, averting her eyes. "That would probably make me feel more guilty than anything…"

Reina was about to reply with a snarky comment, but the sound of a door opening cut through the air.

Kumiko's face went white as a sheet and she looked to Reina frantically. Reina, on the other hand, was calm. If anything, Kumiko would say that Reina looked beyond annoyed.

"I'm sure that the cleaning staff know by now that do not disturb means _'do not disturb'."_ With a peeved expression on her face, the confident woman threw the covers off and promptly got out of bed. Kumiko continued to stare as Reina stormed out of the bedroom, only clad in a thin camisole that barely covered her thighs.

A few minutes passed and Kumiko could make out the broken conversation between Reina and her unannounced visitor. All she could discern from the muffled voices was that it was a man and that they were having a heated discussion.

Kumiko's mind filled with fleeting thoughts. She was wracked with apprehension and anxiety, dreading the possibility that the man outside was Reina's fiancé. After a few more minutes of anxious contemplation, Kumiko decided that no matter what the outcome was, that she wanted to be fully dressed.

Jumping out of bed, Kumiko frantically rushed into the bathroom. It only took her a few seconds to throw on the clothes she left by the sink, fueled by unadulterated fear that she would end up on the front pages of tomorrow's tabloid newspapers, branded as a homewrecker. If that did happen, Kumiko supposed that her sister might cry…just a little.

Dressed in the pauper's clothes she wore last night, Kumiko paced the room nervously. A million thoughts were racing through her head, but they all came back to one thing. She knew that no matter what her worries were, the one thing she wouldn't be able to bear was to be separated from Reina. It was absurd and illogical to feel so strongly for someone she'd only known for little over a week, but she did. She felt like Reina was one of her driving forces in life, someone who could make her feel special.

Reina suddenly walked into the room, eyeing Kumiko strangely. "Oh, you're dressed already." She gravitated towards Kumiko without a second thought, reaching out to comb her fingers through Kumiko's unruly nest of auburn hair.

"Uhm. Yeah. I didn't know who your guest was, so I just…wanted to be on the safe side." Kumiko fidgeted with the hem of her sweater as Reina continued to comb through the tangles. Her words and her gesture earned her a lighthearted smile from Reina.

"Don't be so worried. I told you that _this_. " Reina pointed to her ring finger and the silver band around it. She took a step closer to Kumiko, placing her left hand, outstretched on Kumiko's chest. " _This_ doesn't mean anything to me. It's an investment of sorts."

Kumiko gulped, but nodded all the same.

Reina moved away slowly, and a sheepish smile crept onto her lips. "Now…I know I forced you to take the morning off, but something's come up, so I can't romance you as I had planned."

Kumiko blinked, furrowing her eyebrows at Reina's words.

"I can drive you home or text Ogasawara-san again to apologize for the mix-up."

Thinking for a moment, Kumiko was a bit disappointed at the turn of events and at this rate, she didn't really want to face the wrath of Yuuko and the judgement from Natsuki and Haruka. "Uhm…I think I want to go home if that's okay."

Reina smiled apologetically. "Sure. Just head down to the lobby and I'll be down in 10 minutes."

Kumiko nodded wordlessly, grabbing her purse as she left the bedroom. She closed the door behind her with a loud sigh, but she turned around only to have the wind knocked out of her. There was a lanky man sitting at the piano, flipping through a book of music scores. Kumiko stared, frozen to the spot like prey hiding from a predator. However, the man noticed her after a few seconds, adjusting his glasses as he looked up. His expression was hard to decipher, but he had a polite smile on his face. However, Kumiko was all too familiar with that type of forced emotion. It was just too unnatural to be genuine.

She let out a gasp of surprise as he suddenly stood, his full stature making Kumiko cower as she realized how tall he was. He was well-built and well-dressed, fitted in a tailored suit that the bourgeoisie could never afford. With long and confident strides, he approached Kumiko.

Kumiko shrunk back instinctively. She didn't expect him to still be here.

He stretched out a hand and Kumiko flinched at the gesture. She stared at his large hands and then at his face. She noticed that his half-rimmed glasses made his boyish features stand out, along with the curly head of hair that looked disheveled, but well-coiffed at the same time. Kumiko gulped at the sight of his high cheek bones and slate blue eyes.

"It's nice to meet you." His voice was a soft baritone-kind, but reassured.

Kumiko looked back down at his hand, still outstretched. As if realizing what his gesture finally meant, Kumiko hurriedly shook his hand, more vigorously than she intended.

"S-Same here. I'm Oumae Kumiko."

His hands were large and warm, and his grip firm but gentle. Kumiko felt a pang of emotion tear through her chest.

"Taki Noboru."

Kumiko forced a smile as she felt dwarfed in the presence of this tall man. It wasn't just his height that was overwhelming, but he was definitely attractive. Kumiko knew that he and Reina would look like the perfect couple and this realization dashed Kumiko's fantasies.

* * *

The drive over to Kumiko's apartment was a quiet one. There was less revving of the engine since Reina decided to go lowkey for the morning drive. She settled for her 'boring' Mercedes and Kumiko was more than grateful that it was a much tamer ride. However, Kumiko couldn't hide the discomfort she felt, letting the despondence seep into her bones and show on her face.

She should have known better than to fall head over heels for someone so utterly unavailable. To find out that her fiancé was a gorgeous and cultured man was just rubbing salt in the wounds. She found out so much about him in the minutes it took Reina to get ready.

He played the piano. He was a conductor. And he had a certain flair to him that wouldn't surprise Kumiko if he moonlit as a model.

Frowning, Kumiko continued staring out the window as she had been doing for the last ten minutes.

"I'll make it up to you."

Startled, Kumiko looked over. Reina had her sunglasses on, her eyes on the road. She had no hint of a smile in her voice or on her lips.

Hesitating, Kumiko sighed. "It's alright. Really. I shouldn't have expected so much anyway."

More silence.

Reina rounded the corner, turning into an apartment complex tucked away at the end of the street.

"it's just up ahead. The last one on your right."

Following Kumiko's instructions, Reina pulled up at number 71, stopping in front of the high-rise building. There was a pause, an awkwardness before Reina shut off the ignition. Kumiko mumbled a thank you before stepping out if the car. She closed the door with a loud slam. She didn't dare look back, but once she was on the sidewalk, she could hear Reina following after her.

"Kumiko, wait."

Hesitantly, Kumiko turned, watching with an aching heart as Reina approached in all her dazzling glory. She knew that she couldn't resist Reina. It was nothing short of the truth as Kumiko found her arousal stir at the mere sight of the other woman. She swallowed hard, her insecurities swirling around in her head.

"I want to get to know you better. I really do." Reina's sunglasses were off, perched atop her head. Her amethyst eyes were bright, a certain vulnerability exposed in her pained expression.

Kumiko was flummoxed by the candor in Reina's voice, the apologetic plea in her eyes.

"I'm... Still not comfortable with whatever it is that we're doing..." Kumiko shuffled her feet against the pavement, looking down as she wrenched the truth from her heart."I'm not comfortable with being a piece on the side, with being your plaything."

Reina fidgeted with the ring, hating the adornment and how terrible her timing was. She bit her lip as she searched for the words that would convey her feelings.

Kumiko sighed, punctuating the stagnant air.

There was another lapse of silence before Reina bridged the distance between them with a quick stride. She was confident in her actions as she grabbed Kumiko's hands, clutching them tightly. Kumiko's eyes darted upward to meet Reina's.

"I'm serious about you." With all the practiced confidence of a seasoned actress, Reina let the line slip from her mouth. It held the perfect amount of tension, of sincerity, and of longing. However, Kumiko held her ground, adamant on being skeptical.

Kumiko laughed weakly to dispel the tension. "Are you hoping I'll give in if you say it enough times?" She tried to pull her hands away. Her efforts were half-hearted and she looked away in embarrassment.

"I'll say it as many times as you want. At this point, it's a confession of love, really."

Kumiko's cheeks flushed pink, her palms getting sweaty. No matter how effectively Reina's words incapacitated her and no matter how much her legs felt like jelly at the moment... She couldn't let Reina have her way.

"Reina... It makes me happy to hear you say that, but I'm not naive enough to believe it, you know...?" Kumiko stole a glance at Reina's face, not expecting to be met with a serious expression.

"I've told you already. You're definitely my type and there's something about you that's different. It may sound ridiculous, but I feel like I must have known you in a past life." Again, pure seriousness shone in Reina's eyes.

Kumiko gulped, unable to process why this woman was so adamant on barging into her life.

"I want to see you again, Kumiko. I want to keep seeing you."

Kumiko took in a deep breath before she could decide on her words. She knew she couldn't resist Reina even if the woman was pure poison. Her morals went out the window, her insecurities forgotten. All she wanted to do was hold onto the special bond she had with this stranger. She conceded just a little bit.

"M-maybe we could start off as... Friends."

Reina's lips broke out into a wide smile at this, making Kumiko's heart skip a beat.

"I'd like that." She didn't care that Kumiko was still apprehensive. From the way the waitress acted, Reina knew that it was mutual. It was only a matter of time.

The two women shared a quick embrace, Reina lingering only for a second longer to whisper something into Kumiko's ear. The brunette's cheeks lit up with an indignant blush at Reina's relentless flirting.

It wasn't long before Reina was back in her car and Kumiko at the door of her building, waving goodbye. She held her sheepish smile until Reina drove out of sight. However, she let out a sigh once the coast was clear. She stared down the road wistfully, shaking her head at the mess she got herself into. Trying to get Reina out of her mind, Kumiko gathered her thoughts and rummaged through her bag for her access fob. She fished it out with the rest of her keys, holding it to the sensor as the automated glass doors slid open. She loitered in the lobby for a minute, contemplating something before fishing out another key for the mailbox. Kumiko knew that she hadn't been checking the mail recently, but now was a good a time as any other.

Kumiko scanned the row of metal mailboxes along the wall, feeling stupid for having to look for it. Her eyes lit up when she finally found it and she inserted her key into the lock and turned.

It might have seemed like an insignificant decision, but it was just Kumiko's luck that someone was watching her at that very moment. A nondescript vehicle was stopped down the road from the apartment, blending into the row of cars that were parked there. Behind tinted windows, the lens of a camera whirred and clicked. It fired off a few rapid succession shots of Kumiko, her building, and the placard on her mailbox with her apartment number on it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello hello. Thank you to all those with your nice comments and awesome reviews! I really appreciate you guys taking the time to drop me a few lines. It really does make my day :)

And so, here is more ?plot development.

Still slow. But at least the update is faster? I've got a little bit of a break from my hectic work/study schedule, so I just took these last few days to chill out a bit.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave me a review if you did!

Thanks!

* * *

 _ **Red String of Fate - VI**_

* * *

Yuuko looked like she was about to burst a blood vessel. She seethed inwardly as she swept the floors. She did naturally have a short fuse, but one could only take so much humiliation, right? The last few days were hell, being constantly ordered around by a certain millionaire playboy who had stolen the soul of one of her most naïve friends.

Gripping the handle of the broomstick tightly, Yuuko grit her teeth. She just couldn't stand the woman. Kousaka Reina was the embodiment of evil, the incarnation of social privilege. Sweeping furiously, Yuuko muttered under her breath, not paying attention to the sparse customers who eyed her warily. In a way, she was lucky that the restaurant was having a slow day.

Still, Yuuko couldn't shake the feeling that there was something so wrong with Reina chasing after Kumiko. It was sad to watch her friend being snatched up like an unsuspecting rabbit, not caring that the wolf was going to consume her in a single bite.

The _vixen_. The _temptress_. The abhorrent nerve of that woman.

"Yuuko-san, I'm so sorry to bother you again."

Yuuko turned, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "Y-yes, Kousaka-sama?" She plastered on a smile.

Reina smiled. "Would you be kind enough to grab me another cup of coffee?"

Yuuko faltered, wrenching her face up into a complex expression as she tried to fight the guilt. Even though she hated Kousaka Reina with a passion, she couldn't deny that the woman was enchantingly beautiful…and polite… For a moment, Yuuko wanted to snap back, to tell her to ask Kumiko instead, but she couldn't bring herself to refuse Reina's diplomatic airs.

It was as if Reina read Yuuko's mind and she added, "I was going to bother Kumiko with my mundane requests, but I haven't seen her around for a while." She sounded apologetic enough, forcing yet another stake into Yuuko's misplaced aggression.

Yuuko laughed sheepishly. "Haha…well, Kumiko's just in the back doing some inventory, but I'll be sure to get you that coffee right away, Kousaka-sama."

"Thank you, Yuuko-san. I really appreciate it."

Yuuko bowed at the waist, dismissing herself. She resisted the urge to run away and bash her head repeatedly against a hard surface. She just hated that she couldn't…hate Reina.

Kumiko reappeared just as Yuuko got back to the bar. The brunette was disheveled, her uniform wrinkled and smudged with dirt. There was a splotch of black on her cheek, trailing down to her jaw where she attempted to wipe it away.

Yuuko stared, her eyebrows arching in their usual judgmental way. "What happened to you?"

Kumiko sighed, shaking her head. "I was just restocking the condiment section, and I dropped an entire box of squid ink."

Yuuko's shock was apparent on her face.

Kumiko continued, sighing again. "I was lucky I only broke one of the jars, but seriously...I don't want to think about how much it'll hurt when Haruka-san takes it out of my paycheque."

Yuuko felt a twinge of pain in her chest, knowing exactly how much one of those squid ink tartufo sauces cost. However, she moved right on, channeling her sympathy into something else entirely. "Well, it doesn't seem like you care much about missed paycheques anynow…your little vacation the other day really worked me like a dog."

Kumiko blushed, frowning. "I really wasn't feeling well that day." Technically, it wasn't a lie. She wasn't sure if she could have been her usual cheery self after meeting Mr. perfect and cultured Taki Noboru.

Yuuko rolled her eyes, not wanting to call Kumiko out. She could have rubbed it in her face, disclosed the fact that she saw her with Reina in the lobby. However, she didn't. "Well, whatever. Your girlfriend wants more coffee."

Kumiko knew better than to correct Yuuko, and instead, made a beeline for the barista station. She flipped the on-switch and the espresso machine whirred to life. Kumiko fiddled with a few buttons, flipping through the coffee options. In no time, it churned out a steaming cup of their signature Switzerland imported roast. It was earthy, well spiced, and Reina mentioned a few times that she loved the blend. Kumiko's thoughts trailed off just as Natsuki poked her head out of the kitchen.

"That smells so good."

Kumiko looked over to Natsuki, offering her the cup that just finished brewing.

"It's alright. I'll get my own. It's about time for my break anyway."

"Not like you _have_ any work to do in there…" Yuuko quipped as she took a seat at the bar, struggling slightly to get on the tall barstool.

Natsuki grinned, chuckling as Yuuko hit the nail on the head. "Well, same goes for you. I think it'd be a lot harder to pass the time if Kousaka didn't have you at her beck and call."

Kumiko blinked, arching an eyebrow. She was sure that she took care of most of Reina's requests, enjoying every single one of their pleasant albeit brief interactions.

Yuuko blushed hard at Kumiko's quizzical expression. "Y-you idiot…I was just joking about that. Kousaka's been nice enough. She keeps apologizing for taking up my time whenever Kumiko disappears to only god knows where."

"Yeah, yeah." Natsuki chuckled, coming out to lean against the bar counter. She turned to Kumiko, who was now putting the finishing touches on a latte for Reina. The younger brunette was so engrossed in what she was doing, pouring the foam out in perfect heart shape. Both Natsuki and Yuuko were dumbstruck, wondering when Kumiko had gotten so good at latte art. The two women waited until Kumiko finished, not wanting to disturb her creative process.

Topping off the cup with a sprinkle of chocolate and cinnamon, Kumiko placed a mini biscotti on the saucer. She smiled to herself, taking in the sight of her handiwork. All that practice really did pay off.

"Wow. That looks…really good." Yuuko blinked, vaguely recalling that Kumiko was the type to do these mundane things every so often, but never had it come out so worthy of a share on social media.

"Yeah. Geez. Your technique is spot on." Natsuki tsk'ed as she shook her head good-naturedly. She gestured to Reina with a nod of her head. "Why don't you just join her for bit? She's been here for the past few days and you two have barely talked."

Kumiko glanced over to Reina, who was seated at her usual table, but the heiress wasn't alone. Her new companion was her laptop and her face held a look of focused concentration as she typed away on the keyboard. Her eyes were fixed on the screen, a pair of thick rimmed glasses perched on her nose-bridge. Kumiko felt the heat rise to her cheeks, her collar getting tight. Some people looked really…'academic' when wearing glasses, but Kumiko couldn't say that about Reina. With her sharp features and the black tresses that framed her face perfectly, the glasses were a nice addition. Kumiko swallowed hard as she thought about it. She was sure that no one could look as sexy as Reina did while wearing glasses.

"Ugh…we've totally lost her. She's got that creepy smile on her face again." Yuuko rolled her eyes, letting out a sound of disgust.

"Can't blame her too much. What else are you supposed to do when something so delectable is dangled right before your eyes and you have to resist taking a bite out of it?" Natsuki trailed off, a glazed look in her eyes.

Kumiko shot Yuuko a quizzical look, regretting that she tuned in at the most inopportune time.

Yuuko shrugged in response, chalking it up to Natsuki's usual weirdness.

"Uhm, well. I just don't want to bother Reina. She's busy preparing for a board meeting in a few weeks. It's apparently time for their quarterly review and they're getting an external auditor to assess their consumption expenditure and empirical strategy for future reviews." Kumiko rattled off the facts with ease, still staring at Reina.

Natsuki and Yuuko got a bit glassy-eyed as they usually did when Kumiko delved into the logistics of anything business related. It was a subject they never understood Kumiko's affinity with, only vaguely aware that the brunette had studied something finance-related before.

"Right…well, I'm gonna grab that coffee. You done with your masterpiece there, Kumiko?" Natsuki set the pace again as she grabbed an espresso cup from the shelf, gesturing to Kumiko's latte.

"O-Oh right. Sorry. I'll get out of your way." Kumiko maneuvered out of the tight space between the counter and the coffee machine. However, she didn't get far before Yuuko chimed in.

"Looks like she got tired of waiting for her coffee…" Yuuko muttered under her breath, between tightly pursed lips. She looked the opposite way as she spied Reina approaching the bar.

It wasn't long before Reina came to stand at the bar counter next to Yuuko.

"I guess it's something of a perk to work with your friends, isn't it?" She took off her glasses, folding them as she slipped them into the open collar of her dress shirt. Almost automatically, Kumiko stared. Her eyes followed the pair of framed glasses down to the curve of Reina's breasts, peaking out from between the low-set collar of her shirt. Her eyes darted back up frantically.

"R-Reina! Sorry about the wait. Your coffee's all ready here." Kumiko held the latte with surprisingly steady hands, a question in her eyes as she stood with the drink. She awaited Reina's instructions.

"Oh, I didn't mean to rush you, Kumiko. I just thought it was a good time for a break, so I came over to see what you were all chatting about." With a smile, Reina took a seat beside Yuuko, who immediately stiffened.

"Well, we were all gushing over how Kumiko must have been a Starbuck's barista in another life." Natsuki quipped, curious to see Reina's reaction.

Kumiko beamed, leaning across the counter as she set the cup in front of Reina. She rocked back and forth on her heels expectantly.

Reina took one look at the cutesy pattern, fighting the blush that threatened to color her cheeks. It was so perfect and pristine, making the heiress dread destroying Kumiko's hard work. "This is really…" Reina looked up, studying Kumiko's expression, the look of expectation plastered on the waitress' face. "I don't know if I can drink something so cute."

Kumiko chuckled to herself, pleased with Reina's reaction. "Well, don't let it go to waste. I used that Swiss blend you said you liked and I topped it off with some chocolate and cinnamon."

Reina balked, her drink sounding and looking more appealing by the minute. The scent was comforting, a rich aroma punctuated with earthy spiced tones. More than anything, she found it endearing that Kumiko was so attentive to what she liked. Her usual stoic confidence faltered and she was at a temporary loss for words. "I'm really glad you remembered." She let a small smile grace her lips, meeting Kumiko's eyes with a crinkle in her own.

There was a slight pause, a stifling atmosphere crowding out Yuuko and Natsuki. It was a flirtatiousness that was just so innocent and sweet, surprising the two older girls.

The silence was suddenly interrupted as Reina noticed the smear of black ink on Kumiko's cheek. "Oh, you've got a bit of something or other on your cheek there…"

"O-oh, yeah. That. That's just-"

Reina licked her thumb, bringing it up to Kumiko's face as she rubbed at the spot. Some of the ink came off on Reina's skin, but most of it still stuck stubbornly to the brunette's cheek.

"It's really not coming off easily." Reina grinned, letting her hand linger as she half-heartedly rubbed at the smear.

Kumiko's cheeks were bright red now and she was spluttering as she tried to brush off the attention. "I-It's okay, Reina. I'll just…I'll go wash up in a little bit."

Reina laughed, but left her hand where it was, cupping Kumiko's cheek tenderly. "Alright. It's just such a shame to see a mark on that pretty face of yours."

Kumiko laughed shyly, averting her gaze as she batted Reina's hand away playfully.

Still looking on, Natsuki and Yuuko were shocked at the very public display of Reina's flirtatious advances. The strange thing was that no matter how cheesy the whole thing seemed, Kousaka Reina had a real gift. With her words and actions being so smooth and practiced, Yuuko was convinced that Reina was a womanizer. Natsuki, on the other hand was simply impressed by how much game the heiress had.

"Well…that was a nice break, but I think I have to get back to work now." Natsuki broke the silence, casually taking her empty coffee cup with her.

"What work!?" Yuuko blurted out, not wanting to be left alone here with the lovebirds.

"Oh, you know…just planning the menu for that big gala next weekend." Natsuki commented offhandedly, smirking at Yuuko.

"Gala? You mean the police fundraiser?"

All three of them turned to look at Reina. However, their surprise settled down, reminding themselves that this woman in front of them was still their boss and it wasn't really that absurd for her to be in the loop with the hotel's important events.

"Yeah. I'll be heading up a team to cater the whole shindig and these two here are going to be manning the bar." Natsuki gestured to Yuuko and Kumiko.

Reina turned to Kumiko, her head slightly cocked to the side. "You're going to be there?"

Kumiko blinked, trying to reason away the unmistakeable inflection in Reina's voice that betrayed a hint of excitement.

"I am." Kumiko was feeling nervous, filling in her apprehension with mindless explaining. "Haruka-san decided that Yuuko and I would be best since we've got the most bartending experience. She's getting a pretty decent amount of money for lending us all out."

"I'm really glad to hear that. It's been so uneventful in the past few years that I've attended, but since you'll be there, maybe I'll enjoy myself a bit more." Reina smiled, making Kumiko swoon slightly.

Yuuko rolled her eyes.

Natsuki stifled her laughter, finding the cross of embarrassment and mortification on Kumiko's face all too amusing.

* * *

Before long, the work day was over and Kumiko embarked on her commute with a smile on her face. She could get used to this kind of routine. It was nice having Reina around in the mornings, getting to know the woman's coffee preferences and getting to observe her amusing mannerisms. It was also nice to be able to chat with Yuuko and Natsuki, with Reina joining them occasionally. This kind of normalcy was comforting, an illusion of the everyday routine without the mundanity.

' _Shinagawa station. Shinagawa station. The doors will open to your left.'_

Kumiko filed out of the subway car, her head in the clouds as she hummed to herself. It was dark now, the sun had set long before her shift ended. Continuing on her usual route, Kumiko glanced up at the music store she had browsed a few weeks ago. The people on the busy road passed her by as she stood, staring in through the window at the brass instruments. It crossed her mind more than once since her riverside date with Reina. She knew something had put the idea in her head. She had a longing to play the euphonium again, despite the dreaded memories that were sure to resurface.

Sighing, Kumiko picked up her feet reluctantly, dragging herself away from the store window. She was coming to the end of the station's small shopping area, her mind on autopilot. She knew it was over-dramatic, but it felt like she was finally awake. For the first time in so many years, she felt like she had motivation to do something with her life. It wasn't the same as before. Everything before Reina seemed blurry, surreal, as if it were something from a past life. She had a degree and had a job, but still, she felt like that wasn't her. However, was her job as a waitress any better? Was that who she was?

Kumiko was unsure, but what she knew for certain was the invigorating feeling Reina sparked in her. She was no longer complacent with living day to day. There had to be more purpose in life than that, right? Did she want to continue with her days working in the service industry? Sure, she enjoyed the people she worked with and she enjoyed the freedom it gave her. However, there was always the option of following after her sister, returning to the path that her parents were proud of her for taking.

The musings and the questions were loud, fighting to be heard above the din of the traffic sounds. Kumiko ducked into a familiar side street, cutting through the alley to get to the residential area. She wanted to hurry home and confide in her sister, to be reassured that she wasn't crazy for thinking about returning to her old job. After all, it had been four years since since she did anything finance related.

Kumiko's internal dialogue gradually pattered out and she suddenly realized that it was much quieter than usual. Unease worked in under her skin and she quickened her pace ever so slightly. She didn't know if it was just her imagination, but she thought she heard another pair of steps. They matched her pace well, barely noticeable until her body started coursing with adrenaline. She became hyperaware with the paranoia, something in her gut telling her to be on alert. It was a sheer sense of fear that ramped her senses into overdrive. She stopped suddenly and turned.

There it was.

She heard the extra step loud and clear, but there was no one behind her.

Trying to swallow her apprehension, Kumiko walked quickly to the end of the alleyway, emerging into another quiet street. She swore under her breath, deciding that her usual shortcut might have gotten her into more trouble than she expected. Looking for a way out, Kumiko could see the faint glow of traffic lights at one end of the street. She was close to the main road, the whizz of cars cutting through the air. The only thing that separated her from the safety of a crowd was yet another dark alleyway. It was sandwiched in between two large buildings, poorly illuminated by the street lights that filtered in.

It was a quick decision as Kumiko made a beeline for the alley. Another footstep resounded and it wasn't even trying to conceal its presence anymore. It was then that Kumiko decided to make a run for it. She propelled herself into a sprint, dashing madly for the bustling sidewalk. She was only about 50 metres away. She could even make out the faint figures that passed by the opening to the side street. She was almost there, her sneakers kicking up gravel underneath her.

However, a split second's difference seemed to work against Kumiko as a hand reached out and grabbed her roughly by the shoulder. The piercing grip was vice-like and before Kumiko even had a chance to scream, her assailant pushed her down onto the ground. She stuck her hands out to break her fall, but it made no difference. The impact was hard, knocking the air out of Kumiko's lungs as her body slammed onto the pavement.

There was a gloved hand against her mouth, her cries for help muffled against the thick leather. Her entire body ached, her back and the side of her face were scraping against the cold concrete, rocky debris digging into her skin.

And her lungs burned. Her chest and her lungs felt scorched with the weight of the man who pinned her down. She couldn't get any air in.

It was a struggle to breathe, choking out gasps in the gaps between the man's gloved fingers. Her arms flailed every which way, batting powerlessly at the her heavyset assailant. She had a vague idea that her pockets being rifled through, her bag roughly tossed aside. Minutes passed, but droned on like hours.

It was getting harder and harder to keep her thoughts straight, her consciousness threatening to shut off everything off. The only thing on her mind was the terrible ache in her bones and the searing sensation in her lungs. Tears rolled down her face and for a split second, her thoughts flashed back to a similar scene. She was on the floor then as well, surrounded by burning leather, mangled metal, and the smell of gasoline.

It lasted only a second and she was back to the present, feeling that same sense of dread she could never forget.

She didn't want to die right now. Not like this.

Suddenly, a metal door clanged and quick footsteps approached.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing! Stop!"

The voice yelled out, echoing loudly. In another second, the pressure was gone and Kumiko's relief flooded back in along with some much-needed oxygen. She coughed, curling up in pain as she tried to sit herself up. She was still in a state of flight or fight, the adrenaline fueling her to get up and make that son of a bit-

The footsteps drew closer and her rescuer's voice cut the air.

"Oumae-san, is that you? Are you alright?!"

Kumiko continued coughing, wheezing as she greedily inhaled to make up her oxygen debt. She finished her coughing fit, looking up at the man who interrupted her assault in-progress. She was perched on her knees, still too shaken to get up. She looked up and blinked, staring into a familiar face.

"T-Tsukamoto-san…?" Her voice was a little bit scratchy, her lungs still recovering from the insult. Kumiko visibly relaxed, but she was still unsure if she was dreaming. In one part of her mind, she wondered if she had died and was just imagining everything.

"Should I call an ambulance? How are you feeling?" Shuuichi's voice dripped with concern as he kneeled down, inspecting the brunette carefully.

Holding a hand to her throbbing head, Kumiko steadied herself with Shuuichi's help. She stood shakily, still disoriented. All different kinds of aches and emotions wracking her thin frame. She was trembling, numbness and sharp pain melding into one mess of a sensation. "I-I…I'm okay. Just a little bruised and rattled I guess."

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital? You're bleeding." Shuuichi gestured to Kumiko's face, pulling out a packet of tissues as he offered one to the brunette.

Kumiko took the tissue, pressing it to her cheek, wincing at the sharp sting. Even in the darkness, she could see the bright red blood on the paper. She looked at it, feeling oddly disconnected.

"No, I don't want to go to the hospital. I'll be fine." Kumiko muttered as she glanced around. Her things were strewn across the ground, her bag open with its contents spilled out. She didn't know when that had happened. Had she been mugged?

Shuuichi followed Kumiko's gaze. "Let me help you with that." He reassured her as he bent down to gather her things.

In a daze, Kumiko simply watched as Shuuichi continued being the gentleman he was. As she watched him, she found her thoughts drifting. Maybe he wasn't all that bad. After all, if he hadn't been here, she might have been in real trouble.

"Here." Shuuichi held out her bag and Kumiko took it.

She winced again noticing the same sharp sensation against her palms as she hoisted her purse onto her shoulder. "Thank you, Tsukamoto-san."

"Please, it's what anyone would have done. Now, are you sure you don't want to call an ambulance? The police?"

Kumiko shook her head, a weary smile on her face. "I…just want to go home."

"Okay. How about I walk with you?" There was a sympathetic smile on Shuuichi's face and a gentleness in his eyes.

Kumiko simply nodded, glad to have a familiar face around.

Shuuichi took Kumiko's elbow again as he gently supported her out of the alleyway. Their pace was slow and steady, Kumiko's body still aching and trembling for more reasons than one. She was sure she hadn't broken any bones, but she wasn't so sure about how intact her state of mind was right now. There were a few minutes of small talk as the pair walked through the streets and Kumiko started to settle down. She felt at ease surrounded by the hustle and bustle of businessmen just getting off work and the noisy cars that passed them by.

"Now that I think about it…I'm really lucky that your timing was as good as it was. It seems almost too good to be true…" Kumiko mused aloud, shooting Shuuichi a teasing, but mostly skeptical look. "You're not stalking me, are you?"

Flustered, Shuuichi threw up his hands in protest, waving them around frantically. "N-No! Of course not! My office is nearby and I was heading out for a dinner break…" Blushing, Shuuichi scratched his head sheepishly.

Kumiko laughed at his reaction. "I'm sorry. I guess I just wanted to lighten up the mood a little." Kumiko's laughter pattered out, leaving a somewhat sad smile on her lips. "It's just that…it all happened so fast and it's a bit hard to believe."

"Yeah…it took me a few seconds to process what I saw before I could do anything. And the funny thing is that I never use the side door. I'm usually never in that alley." Shuuichi wrinkled his eyebrows in contemplation. "It…scares me to think what would have happened if I didn't make such a random decision or if I decided to work through dinner instead."

Kumiko was silent, thanking her lucky stars. She got to thinking along the same lines, wondering what would have happened if she had taken the main roads instead of trying to save time with her usual shortcut. Or…if she had ducked into the music store and missed Shuuichi completely.

The 'what ifs' were bone chilling.

"I'm just glad you're alright."

Kumiko nodded. Her thoughts wandered again, trying to focus on something else. Suddenly, it hit her. There was only one office building in the area. She narrowed her eyes. "Wait…don't tell me you work at the Brick Camera head office…" Kumiko wracked her head. She knew the area well and part of her was still thinking Shuuichi was stalking her.

Averting Kumiko's eyes suddenly, Shuuichi became strangely avoidant. "Uh, yeah…I actually do. How did you know that?"

"I _have_ lived in the area for more than a few years, so I know my way around pretty well." Kumiko said matter-of-factly as she processed the new information in her head. There was something that felt vaguely familiar, but just didn't click. She couldn't put her finger on it. She felt like she was missing the point entirely, but at the moment, she was drawing a blank. Her head was pounding, and that definitely made it more difficult to think.

The silence persisted for a few more minutes and Kumiko's building was coming up in the distance.

"So…this is my apartment…" Kumiko announced unceremoniously, trying to wrap things up in a non-awkward fashion. She started rummaging through her bag for her key fob as she approached the door.

"Thanks for letting me walk you home. It does make me feel better knowing that you're safe and sound." Shuuichi laughed sheepishly, turning his head away.

Kumiko rolled her eyes. "I should be the one thanking you." She scoffed as she smiled at him. "For everything. I'm really glad that you were there to…save me."

Shuuichi grinned, beaming. "Really…it was nothing…"

"It wasn't nothing. I wish I could thank you somehow." Kumiko sighed, trying to shake off that uneasy feeling, the dread that settled in her bones knowing that she almost died tonight.

There was a slight pause before Shuuichi piped up. It seemed to have been on his mind for a while. He nearly blurted out the suggestion in his enthusiasm. "Then how about I take you out for dinner?"

Kumiko blinked, giving the blond man a sideways look. She found it amusing how he made every effort to ask her out, but never did she feel the tightening of her chest or the skip of beat like she did with Reina. Kumiko grinned, feeling assured that this 'relationship' with Shuuichi made it all that much easier to understand how she felt about Reina. It was such a stark contrast, like night and day.

"I don't know about dinner, but I'll think about it. Maybe coffee." Kumiko smiled, trying to politely turn him down. She didn't want to be too harsh with him, especially since she was truly indebted to him. She turned her attention back to her bag, still fishing around for her keys.

Shuuichi looked on quizzically. "What's wrong?"

"I uh…I can't seem to find my keys…I wonder if I…if I…" Kumiko trailed off, trying to block out the thoughts, the feelings, and the pain that shot through the side of her face. "I must have dropped them back there." She frowned, taking out her cellphone instead.

"I can run back and look for them if-"

Tapping away on her phone, Kumiko quickly dialed a number by heart. She waved off Shuuichi's suggestion as she pressed the receiver to her ear. "Don't worry about it. Really. I have a few spares and I'm just going to call my sister to open the door for me."

Shuuichi stood by, waiting politely as he wracked his brain to figure out how to earn more brownie points with Kumiko.

"Onee-chan, can you come down? I think I lost my keys. Yeah. Okay. See you soon."

Sighing, Kumiko ended the call, shoving the phone back into her bag. She felt drained, wanting to just get home and wash away the specks of dirt and blood on her face and palms. She felt…dirty.

"Is your buzzer broken?"

Kumiko snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, yeah. It's been on the fritz for a few days now. I don't really know why it's taking them so long to fix it."

"Oh I see…well, in any case, I hope they sort it out soon. It's nice that your sister is home to help you out. I would have thought that a girl like you would be living with her boyfriend or something…haha..." Shuuichi trailed off, cringing internally as he realized how that sounded.

"Mhmm…" Kumiko couldn't stop grinning. She had never been popular at school or at work, so this whole experience was new for her. Again, it was worlds apart from Reina's well-practiced lines. In a way, it seemed more genuine, and Kumiko found the floundering quite endearing.

"So, I was…wondering if you had a boyfriend or i-if you're dating or-"

Of course, endearing didn't mean she would ever date someone like him though.

"Kumiko!"

Kumiko let out a sigh of relief, her sister coming to the rescue as she strolled out of the building with her keys and phone in-hand.

"Onee-chan!" She took a few steps towards her sister, holding back the tears. She wanted to just throw her arms around her and hear her say that everything was going to be alright. Once Kumiko stepped into the light, the older woman's expression changed. Her eyes darkened, her jaw tight.

"Kumiko…who did this to you?"

Kumiko offered up a forced smile, not wanting to get into the details. "I just had a little…run-in with a guy who tried to rob me." She swallowed the sudden anxiety that welled up. "My friend here saved me from him." She turned and gestured to Shuuichi, who gave an awkward wave.

"Oh…I see." Kumiko's sister turned to Shuuichi, an unreadable emotion in her eyes.

Shuuichi stood tall, withstanding the intensity of the woman's gaze. She certainly wasn't as tall as Kumiko, but she had an authoritative presence. He could tell they were sisters from the way their wavy locks fell across their shoulders in the same way. However, the older sister had honey brown curls, closer to a blonde and her eyes weren't the same golden shade as Kumiko's. Strangely enough, they were a pale cherry pink, almost matching her lip gloss.

"Thank you for taking care of my sister. I'm Oumae Mamiko." Mamiko stayed by Kumiko's side, but she gave a small nod of acknowledgement to the young man.

Shuuichi, in turn, bowed at the waist. "N-not at all! Tsukamoto Shuuichi. The pleasure is all mine!"

Mamiko snickered at the exaggerated response, sharing a knowing smile with her sister.

"Well, thanks again, Tsukamoto-san." Kumiko tugged her sister along.

Shuuichi raised his head, still reeling from the endless praise. "I wish you a speedy recovery, Oumae-san and please take care of yourself!"

Kumiko smiled, waving as she ducked into the building with her sister. Once the siblings were inside the apartment and in the elevator, Kumiko sighed. She sidled up to her sister, casually looping her arm through hers.

Mamiko grabbed Kumiko's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "He seems nice." She commented off-handedly, refraining from bombarding Kumiko with questions about what happened..

"Hm. Nice is one word for it, but he's not really my type." Kumiko shook her head.

"You're right. I was thinking that you two would look good together, but there definitely wasn't any chemistry there."

Kumiko scoffed, smiling to herself. "You don't know the half of it."

* * *

Kumiko lazed around on the couch in her comfy pajamas. She was flipping through the channels idly while waiting for her sister to get out of the shower. She scratched at the tape that held the pad of gauze against her cheek, careful not to dislodge the wrapping. Her sister had always been good at those things, good at playing the motherly role.

Sighing, Kumiko curled up against the throw pillows, wondering if she should take the day off tomorrow. She would probably have to, since her palms were still raw and red from the way her skin peeled off like a glove when she skidded against the ground. She looked at her hands, neat bandages wrapped around the heels and centre of her palms. The pristine white made her feel uneasy. It was too reminiscent of that time so long ago, that time in her life when everything changed.

Kumiko's phone buzzed and she jumped at the interruption. She picked up her mobile, unlocking the screen as she spied a new message from Shuuichi.

' _I went back to where you dropped your bag, but I couldn't find your keys anywhere. Have you had any luck finding them?'_

Kumiko smiled at the message. "Where I dropped my bag…" She shook her head, scoffing. It was nice of him to say that and he was more perceptive than she thought. She tapped out a reply.

' _I haven't found my keys yet. I probably lost them somewhere or left them at work. You really didn't have to go back to look for them, but thank you for being so considerate.'_

Kumiko frowned, pausing before she hit send. She added an extra line, not wanting to seem ungrateful.

' _I really don't know how to repay you. Thank you so much for being there for me tonight.'_

Her phone buzzed almost immediately after. She made a face, surprised that he could type so quickly.

' _Not at all! I'll probably take you up on that coffee, but please don't feel like you owe me for anything!'_

Kumiko rolled her eyes. She could practically hear the eagerness in her head. He was like a puppy dog in her eyes, naïve, honest… Kumiko's thoughts then jumped back to Reina, comparing the heiress to a cat if Tsukamoto Shuuichi was a dog. Strangely enough, Kumiko always did think of herself as a cat person.

Her phone buzzed again.

' _I don't want to be too persistent, but just let me know when you have a day off and I'll take you to a nice café I know. Rest well!"_

Kumiko read the message in Shuuichi's voice, resisting the eye-roll this time. He was harmless, wasn't he? And she figured that it wouldn't hurt to have a few more friends. She typed out a generic reply, considering the matter settled. Sighing again, Kumiko scrolled through her contacts. She came to Haruka's name and opened a new chat message. It was a no-brainer really. There was no way she could go into work tomorrow. It was a shame to use up her sick days like this, but in the state she was in-both physically and mentally-she didn't think it was a good idea to jump back into the fray of things.

After sending Haruka an apologetic message, Kumiko lingered in the chat window.

As much as she relished the comfort and reassurance from her sister, Kumiko was looking for something else. She wanted that sense of security she always felt with Reina, the indescribable feeling that made her feel safe. It was an absurd notion, but Kumiko craved it desperately.

She remembered Reina texting Haruka before and Kumiko was sure her boss would happily hand over Reina's number without a second thought. With her mind made up, Kumiko typed out the request. All this time, she had resisted asking Reina for her phone number, afraid that it would make her seem too clingy. However, given the circumstances, Kumiko couldn't care less. She just wanted to talk to Reina.

She needed to talk to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** In the middle of exam period right now! Stress eating is not great, so writing is a better alternative! I'm always griping about exams and whatnot. That's just my life now. Exams and school and things.

So...about this chapter...not super happy with the way this went, but I think it'll do for the progression I want to take this story. Kinda got hooked on weird Kuzu no Honkai things and got distracted. Will probably be starting a new multi-chp Hibike story (post-series college setting) based on Kuzu no Honkai. Kinda fitting since Reina's seiyuu voices the main character for KnH

Look out for that sometime this month. This story will be updated as per usual - buildup is slow, but kind of a good 'ongoing' project for me.

Long A/N done with. Thanks for following and hope this chapter isn't too...weird.

Thanks!

* * *

Kumiko leaned against the kitchen counter with her cellphone in hand. She made a face at the message she just sent, sighing. It was more of a whim that she decided to text Reina just now…well, no. It wasn't a whim, not at all. She spent hours agonizing over it last night, right after Haruka so graciously gave up Reina's number with an insufferable winky to go with it.

Kumiko sighed again, reading over the short message she wrote and re-wrote so many times. It still didn't sit right with her.

' _It's Kumiko. I got your number from Haruka. Just thought I'd drop you a message to say that you won't be seeing me around for a few days. Stuck at home trying to recover!'_

Even reading it now, Kumiko cringed. She hated texting. She was never especially good with her words and there was no way she could convey all her thoughts and feelings in just a few characters. If anything, she hoped that Reina wouldn't be surprised to find out how desperately she wanted the attention.

"How are you doing?"

Kumiko looked up to see Mamiko stroll out of her room, her hair tied up in a high ponytail. Her attire today was very business-like, a complete ensemble with matching blazer and skirt. The younger Oumae raised an eyebrow, impressed by how well her sister could clean up, but also perturbed by the beautiful stranger staring back at her.

"What's the occasion?"

Mamiko sighed. "Don't even ask. I got assigned to this new post for a few weeks and the dress code is crazy strict…I don't know how I'm going to survive in this getup."

Kumiko snickered, knowing how much her sister loved her outfits that were more casual than business. "You look good though."

"Thanks, but you didn't answer my question. You okay?" Mamiko's gaze softened as she sidled up next to Kumiko. Their shoulders touched and Kumiko leaned into the warmth.

Kumiko put her phone down, forcing a smile.

"Yeah."

Mamiko returned the smile, ruffling Kumiko's already messy locks. "Call me anytime, okay? I'll buy dinner on my way home, but you'll have to take care of lunch yourself."

Kumiko nodded, not sure if she could think that far ahead at the moment.

"Remember to call me if you need anything." Mamiko reiterated as she picked up her bag, making her way to the foyer to slip into her high heels.

"Got it, onee-chan. You don't need to worry so much about me." Kumiko shot her sister a wry smile, reassuring the older girl.

Mamiko smirked in return, shaking her head. "You know I can't help it. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Kumiko stood in the hallway, waving.

She continued waving until the door slammed shut behind her Mamiko. Keys jangled and the lock clicked into place. After that, there was just silence. Once she was sure that she'd be alone in the apartment, Kumiko let her hand slump to her side. Her gaze was still fixed on the door like a sad puppy, her mind racing. It wasn't often that she would have a day off without her sister around. It seemed pathetic for a person her age, but Kumiko didn't know how she was going to kill all this free time. Just thinking about it gave her a bout of anxiety, a crippling sense of unease. She hated being alone with her thoughts, especially after last night. Kumiko sighed and thought about taking a walk, but a tightness seized her chest and just the idea of venturing outside brought back the pain that still plagued her.

Her shoulder ached. The scratch on her face stung.

Trudging over to the living room, Kumiko flopped down onto the couch and switched on the TV. She was about ready to engage in some mindless distraction when her phone buzzed. She felt her heart leap in her chest, and she unlocked the screen without reading the message preview. She had an idea who it was from, beside herself with nervous anticipation.

' _That's a shame really. I was looking forward to having you brighten my day as you always do. Are you feeling alright?'_

Kumiko felt her lips pull up into a grin. She shook her head, reading the words in Reina's voice. She found it amazing how that woman could so casually elicit such a mix of feelings from her. Feeling her anxiety melt away, Kumiko tapped out a reply.

' _Just had a bit of a fall. I'll be alright in a few days, but thanks for asking. It amazes me that you can still be so flirty over text. It's almost as if you were right here beside me.'_

Kumiko hesitated only for a second before she hit send. She knew what game she was playing and she trusted that Reina would pick up on it.

The reply was almost instantaneous.

' _I really can't help it around you. I hope you'll forgive me for that.'_

Kumiko chuckled, but her breath hitched in her throat as she read the next line. It was going all according to plan.

 _'And I could be right beside you if that's what you want.'_

Kumiko's eyes widened. It would be so easy just to say yes, to be honest with herself. Deciding that she was done with beating around the bush, Kumiko typed out her thoughts, giving it a minute so she wouldn't seem overeager.

' _I'd like that. It's not like I have anything better to do at home.'_

' _I have to finish up some work, but I'll see you for lunch?'_

' _Only if you're buying.'_

' _When am I not? You know my pride would never let that happen.'_

Kumiko chuckled, shaking her head. She finalized her plans with Reina, sighing as she fell back onto the couch. She was full of a giddy energy, a buzz in her chest that sent her heart racing. She longed for the company and ached for the comfortable sense of security that Reina never failed to bring her.

* * *

Hours passed after Kumiko's last flirty text with Reina. It was only then did the panic settle in for the brunette. It was a calculated move, a desperate cry for attention, and it was going to make their relationship that much more complicated.

Kumiko did say that she wanted to start off as friends, but she just wanted to take it all back. There was a void, a frustration that filled Kumiko and she wanted something, anything, to distract her from it all. Trying to banish her baser desires, Kumiko focused on the mundane worries. She busied herself with vacuuming her already spotless floors, straightening the books on her shelf, and re-making her bed for the fourth time that hour.

The unease was getting unbearable. Kumiko glared at the stuffed animals perched on a shelf above her bed.

"What if she thinks I'm childish because I keep you guys around…?" Kumiko sighed, but she smiled sheepishly. "Not like I would do anything if she said so…"

Kumiko continued to muse aloud, surveying her room for the last time. Everything was in order, her cactus in its rightful place on the coffee table in her room. She had pulled out all the stops for Reina, not wanting to give the woman anything close to a bad impression. A sudden thought hit her and Kumiko rushed out into the hallway. The door to her sister's room was ajar, the unmade bed piled with wrinkled clothes. A painful 'ugh' escaped Kumiko's lips and she paled. She pulled the door shut, hoping that Reina wouldn't ask.

Feeling a twinge of guilt, Kumiko wondered if she should have cleaned Mamiko's room while she was at it. Scrunching her brows together, she dispelled the thought. The living room, kitchen, and bathroom were spotless after all. It was enough work for her today.

Sighing, Kumiko flopped back onto the couch, feeling antsy as she waited for Reina's call. It wasn't long before Kumiko's phone started buzzing.

It was 12:30 pm. Right on the dot.

It was almost scary how punctual Reina was. Kumiko fumbled with the lock screen before she answered the call. She took a deep breath.

"H-Hello?"

" _Kumiko, I'm just downstairs now. What's your apartment number?"_

Kumiko faltered for a second, still having a hard time believing that Reina was really here. It seemed beyond surreal to have their two worlds clashing time and time again.

"T-The buzzer's broken. I-I'll…I'll come get you!"

Reina chuckled on the other end, the sound of her laughter sending a shiver down Kumiko's spine.

" _Sure. I'll see you soon."_

"Yup. Be right down. Bye." Kumiko hastily hung up, tripping over her own feet as she grabbed her keys and headed for the door. She didn't even bother to fix her shoes, bending the loafers out of shape. Her heart was racing, her breathing fast. Kumiko couldn't remember the last time she felt like this, so full of energy. It was hard to admit, but she thought she'd almost forgotten what it was like to have something to look forward to.

Kumiko felt her tension mounting, her desire to see Reina overcoming her. She was struggling to keep herself from bouncing off the walls, a stupid grin glued to her face. The elevator wasn't helping, making time slow to an excruciating halt. She would have given anything to settle the uneasy feeling in her chest. She knew it would dissipate once she saw the trumpeter, once Reina told her all the sweet nothings she both loved and hated. She wanted to hurry and see Reina and-

Kumiko screeched to a halt as the elevator doors opened. She was only a foot away from tumbling into Reina, who stood in the lobby. She was elegant as ever, clad in a striped blue blouse tucked into a white chiffon skirt.

"R-Reina!"

"Kumiko." Reina blinked, almost as surprised as Kumiko was. "Someone let me in, so I thought I'd wait here…for you…" There were a stagnant few seconds before Reina's eyebrows furrowed deeply, her eyes widening. Her smile disappeared.

"Is there something-" Kumiko started, but stopped midsentence as Reina closed the distance between them.

"Kumiko…what happened?" Reina's voice trailed off into a whisper and her words were heavy as she raised a hand gingerly to Kumiko's bandaged cheek. Her fingers ghosted the swath of white, her expression unreadable as she did so. Reina was more observant than most, noting the purple discoloration that peaked out beneath the dressing. The bruising was spreading down Kumiko's jawline, the color as dark as the circles under the girl's eyes. Even as Kumiko's eyes crinkled in a smile, Reina could see how tired she was.

Reina waded past the sleep deprivation and the forced smiles. She was happy to see the genuine relief on Kumiko's face, but was more concerned about the blatant desperation that screamed out at her, that voice that told her that she wanted to forget-to forget _everything_.

Kumiko drew away from Reina's touch, feeling uncomfortable at the sudden seriousness in the air. She didn't want to make this into a big deal…she wasn't planning on making today about herself. She wasn't planning on relying on Reina and her sympathy. However, there was nothing more that Kumiko wanted.

"Oh. It's nothing…I just had a bit of a run-in last night." With a sheepish smile, Kumiko held up her hands in defense, trying to wave off Reina's concern.

Reina's gaze darted to the gauze wound tightly around Kumiko's palms. The dressings were from last night, a rusty red starting to seep through.

"Kumiko…"

 _Ah._

It was just the reaction she expected. Kumiko hated herself for doing this, but she wanted this. She wanted this so badly.

Feigning ignorance, Kumiko quickly hid her hands behind her back, averting Reina's eyes. "It's uh…It's not that serious."

"It's definitely more than ' _just a fall'_." Reina's tone quivered between anger and concern. Kumiko knew it wasn't her that she was angry with. Reaching around behind Kumiko's back, Reina gingerly held the brunette's wrapped hands. She ran her thumbs across the dressing, her frown deepening.

" _Who did this to you?"_

Kumiko's lip twitched. She felt a jolt of excitement hit her. She managed an awkward smile, trying to hide her genuine delight at Reina's possessive concern. "Let's…talk about it upstairs."

Kumiko pressed the 'up' button on the elevator panel, the doors opening. Reina followed without a word. They continued in silence, Reina uncharacteristically tense. Her jaw was tight; her teeth clenched. Even from the corner of her eye, Kumiko could tell that Reina was seething.

The elevator sounded again, the doors opening on Kumiko's floor. They entered the apartment in silence, Kumiko leading Reina through, unsure of how things were going to play out. Reina set a plastic bag down on the kitchen counter and Kumiko did a double take. She didn't even realize that Reina had brought something with her.

"U-uhm. Make yourself at home. Would you like any water or-" Kumiko started, motioning to sidle past Reina and into the kitchen, but Reina caught her wrist. It was gentler than she expected, but still, it commanded Kumiko's attention in the way the trumpeter always did.

"Kumiko, you don't have to pretend with me."

Kumiko took in a sharp breath, feeling her emotions crash against her façade like a wave at high tide. She had permission, but still, she didn't want to give in so quickly.

"Reina, what…what do you mean?" Kumiko didn't dare meet Reina's eyes. She stayed fixated on a random tile on the kitchen wall. She knew it would all come tumbling out the moment those violet eyes bore into her soul.

"I know you're trying to put up a tough act, but I can see you're hurting…and not just physically. I know how lonely you must be."

Reina's words cut through the air. Kumiko teetered over the edge.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again."

Reina was more aggressive this time as she pulled Kumiko towards her. Their faces were inches away, her gaze intense. "You don't have to be so distant all the time. You don't have to keep pretending that everything's okay, that…you're okay, especially if you're not."

Kumiko swallowed, feeling more vulnerable than she imagined she'd be right now. Her defense mechanisms kicked in and she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Aren't you just projecting, Reina?"

Reina's expression softened and she smiled apologetically. "I might be, but that's why I know what it's like when you bottle everything up. I know you're dying to let it out, that you've kept your distance from everyone for so long, that you've denied your own emotions for so long."

Kumiko swallowed hard, wondering how this woman could have such an intricate understanding of how tangled her thoughts were.

Kumiko knew that she had made up her mind long before this moment. From the beginning, she wanted to tell Reina everything, to burden the trumpeter with her emotions, to shackle them together with this intimate knowledge of her insecurities. It would take the mystery out of their relationship, but Kumiko couldn't resist, not after she had finally found the one person she believed would understand how she felt.

She timidly slid her hand into Reina's, tugging her along.

"I'll…I'll show you what happened. I'll tell you everything." Kumiko trembled slightly as she gripped Reina's hand, but her voice was steadfast. Her past and present were getting too intertwined and she didn't want to lapse into the shell of a person she used to be.

Reina was silent, following Kumiko as she led the way to her bedroom. The brunette shut the door behind them, sitting down on her bed and gesturing for Reina to do the same. With shaky hands, Kumiko pulled her sweater off over her head. She winced at the motion, but slowly, she exposed her torso, covered only in a modest baby blue bra. She felt self-conscious with Reina's eyes glued on her, but she threw aside her top, giving Reina an unobstructed view of the yellowing and purple patches of mottled skin that clung to her body. Her shoulders, her arms, her wrists, her ribs…

Kumiko could see Reina try to hide her shock.

"It wasn't just a fall. Someone attacked me on my way home."

Kumiko felt her heart speed up as the fear gripped her. It was as if she was forced to walk through that alleyway again.

"He pushed me down and I didn't even have time to scream."

Kumiko's gingerly held her shoulder, a mess of a swelling, angry bruise peeking out between her fingers. It hurt. It hurt so much when he threw her body against the asphalt. Everything ached. Her skin burned as she relived the moments of agony on the cold pavement. The memories were too vivid, melding and meshing with her previous brush with death.

"I…I thought I was going to die. His hands were fumbling and grabbing…I didn't want to think about what he wanted to do with me. He was heavy and his weight just…" Kumiko shuddered, taking a breath. She clenched her fists, feeling the sting on her palms. "I almost passed out."

"I-I…"

A gentle touch startled Kumiko, Reina's hand closing around hers. "Just take your time."

Kumiko nodded, taking a breath to calm herself down. "I...I thought that if I died, things would be easier, that things would finally be…as they should, but I couldn't bring myself to think like that. I had so many regrets. I felt that I finally had a chance to enjoy life, so I was glad when someone saved me." Kumiko paused, meeting Reina's concerned gaze. "It sounds absurd, but I only hung on because of you. Something about you…changed me." Tears suddenly welled up in Kumiko's eyes and she clenched her jaw to stop herself from breaking down.

"Kumiko…"

"I want to tell you, Reina. I want to tell you everything." Kumiko shook her head, gritting her teeth. "I want you to know me, to know why I haven't had the nerve to pick up an instrument again…"

Reina nodded, listening intently.

Taking a breath, Kumiko continued, letting everything spill out.

"What happened last night reminded me of how I lost my parents. It was a cliché, really…A tired truck driver transporting a bunch of construction beams. You'd swear it was a horror movie plotline. Our car was totaled, and I still remember how cold the street was. It was so strange. It was so cold, but at the same time, I was warm, lying in a pool of my own blood. I didn't really understand what was happening."

Kumiko took Reina's hand in her own, guiding her fingers over an area along the lower border of her ribs. The skin felt different under Reina's fingertips and it was lighter, white almost, a barely noticeable scar. It was long, jagged, and Kumiko felt the phantom pain as Reina's skin touched hers.

Kumiko scoffed. "Hard to see, isn't it? They all said I was so lucky, that if it was an inch further to the left or the right, I would have bled out on the highway. They said I was lucky my liver was still intact, that I wasn't left paralyzed by the way my bones splintered." Kumiko shook her head angrily. "But I don't feel lucky. I've always felt guilty about being the one who survived, especially since it was my fault. They were driving me to a competition."

Reina was silent, piecing everything together.

"I feel like I don't deserve this, any of this. Even now, with you, I don't understand it. I'm just so confused and I'm afraid of what I'm feeling. I'm afraid of hurting, afraid of being hurt…of hurting others…" The hot tears spilled down Kumiko's cheeks. Everything was a blur, the tears unrelenting as they continued to fall.

"And that's why you keep your distance..." Reina felt her heart ache from hearing Kumiko's story.

"I don't what else I should do. It's all I can manage to cope with the guilt and with the feeling that I wouldn't be able to handle it if I lost anyone else."

"And you've done well to hang in there all this time. I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me everything, Kumiko."

Kumiko laughed despite the tears. "I feel ridiculous! I just…I don't know why I even bothered to tell you my pathetic story. It's not like me…It's not like me to get someone so involved in my life. It's just that...you're so different, Reina."

"I think you're the one who's different, Kumiko. You're a strong person and you're the one's captivated me from the start." Reina drew closer, her eyes shimmering with an admiration that couldn't be anything but genuine. "Thank you for letting me know more about you."

Kumiko shook her head, resisting the smile that tugged at her lips. "You're just too good at saying all the right things, Reina…I'm sorry for burdening you with this. I just felt like I needed to unload."

"And that's what I'm here for. I want to know everything about you and I want you to know that…" Reina paused, offering a reassuring smile. "Well, this might sound ridiculous too, but I feel like I could do anything for you, Kumiko."

Kumiko wiped away the tears, chuckling. "That definitely sounds too good to be true, Reina…anything at all?"

"I mean it."

Kumiko swallowed hard, her usually hidden emotions taking the reigns. She closed the distance between them, holding onto the trumpeter for dear life. Her voice was a raspy whisper, her tears welling up again. "Just stay by my side. I don't care if you're married or engaged or whatever. I just want you here with me."

Reina tightened her hold, her voice cracking slightly. "I wish I could do more than that for you, Kumiko."

"You've done more than enough, Reina."

The air was charged with emotion, Kumiko in a more than vulnerable state. It might have been a combination of the high riding emotions and Reina's soothing words, or her gentle embrace, but Kumiko didn't care. What mattered was the warmth she felt as she clung to the dark-haired woman, the sense of calm that washed over her as Reina kissed her gently.

Kumiko gave into the desires that surfaced ever since she saw Reina on stage that night. It was a catharsis that felt all too right, but it still elicited a bittersweet twinge in her chest. She didn't want this to be love. It couldn't be. Love was a word that shackled, a word that changed the intentions behind every action.

That was why an unspoken agreement seemed to exist between them both. No matter how gentle their kisses and careful their touches were, they laced every action with a desperation that was unsuitable for such a flowery term.

They decided that it was _comfort_.

They sought comfort in each other and in those moments, they both believed that was all it was, that it was all that it could be.

* * *

Heavy breaths cut through the semi-darkness of Kumiko's room. The curtains were drawn, the lights off. Reina collapsed onto the mattress, the covers long thrown aside, forgotten on the floor. She clung to Kumiko's body, a layer of sweat covering them both. She traced lazy patterns on the skin of Kumiko's taut stomach, unable to keep her hands off the brunette. Reina found herself going over the ridge of the faded scar, her thoughts flitting between Kumiko's past and her own, just thinking about how uncanny things were. She found it amazing how a complete stranger could become the one person she didn't think she could live without.

Reina was convinced, completely convinced that it was fate, that they must have known each other in a past life.

"Reina?"

Kumiko's voice was raspy, still trying to catch her breath.

"Hmm?" Reina didn't look up, continuing to let her hands trail along Kumiko's skin.

"My uh…my sister might be home soon, so I think we should at least…get dressed..." Kumiko had a hard time stringing those words together, feeling her cheeks heat up. She found it odd how she suddenly felt embarrassed now of all times, especially after they had spent the last few hours doing much more ' _embarrassing'_ things.

Reina let out a groan, clinging onto Kumiko even tighter. "Ah, that's how it is, is it? Am I just a warm body to you, Kumiko?" She feigned hurt, bordering on indignation.

Kumiko burst out laughing, unable to control herself. "Reina! I really _don't_ want to hear that from you when you were the one trying to seduce me all this time! But you're not just a pretty face to me…" Kumiko turned on her side, running her fingers through Reina's hair as she gazed deeply into the woman's smoldering violet eyes.

She held eye contact for a few seconds before smiling. "You're also good for free meals and a cushy ride, you know?"

It was Reina's turn to laugh as she scoffed at the waitress' audacity. "I knew it! I should have known you were a gold-digger from the start…serves me right for taking an interest in a girl with such a terrible personality." Reina grinned as she leaned in, resting her forehead against Kumiko's.

"That just goes to show how bad your tastes are..." Kumiko joked back as she nuzzled up against Reina's cheek. It was a smooth and familiar action as they both leaned in for a kiss.

Reina deepened the chaste kiss, rolling over as she positioned herself atop Kumiko. She hovered over the brunette, their naked bodies flush against one another. They continued to kiss and Reina ran her fingers across Kumiko's waistline, trailing lower between her thighs.

Kumiko's eyes suddenly widened and she broke the liplock. She stopped Reina's hand. "W-we can't! I'm serious! My sister will be home any minute."

Reina resisted Kumiko's grasp, grinning cattishly. "So?"

Kumiko looked mortified, trying to banish the thought of her sister catching her in bed with such a beautiful woman-or just in bed with anyone at all.

"R-Reina!"

"I know, I know. I wouldn't do that to you." Reina laughed, letting Kumiko go. "Let's get dressed."

Kumiko pouted, sighing with relief. "Thanks…"

They both reluctantly got out of bed, picking up the clothes they left strewn all over the floor in their haste. There was a bout of silence as both women got dressed, turned away shyly from each other.

"Kumiko…"

Pulling on her top, Kumiko turned to Reina, wondering why the sudden serious atmosphere. "What is it?"

Reina looked down, avoiding eye contact as she zipped up her skirt. "I uh…I really hope it didn't seem like I was taking advantage of you today. You know I would never do that. I was happy to stay friends, to-"

Kumiko stopped Reina with a gentle touch on the shoulder, shaking her head. " _I_ was the one who took advantage of _you_. I knew what you wanted all this time and…I just…made sure it was convenient for me."

A wave of relief visibly washed over Reina's face and she relaxed, grinning. "As long as we're both on the same page." Reina reassured Kumiko with a wry smile. "You can take advantage of me anytime you like. I'd welcome the attention."

Kumiko scoffed, taking a step forward to adjust Reina's collar. "Knowing you, Reina…I wouldn't doubt it."

They shared a moment of comfortable silence before Kumiko exited her room with Reina in tow.

She let out a loud yawn, glancing up at the clock in the kitchen. "Oh geez…so much for our lunch plans. It's closer to dinnertime now." Kumiko frowned, feeling the gnawing emptiness in her stomach.

"Yeah…if I'd known we would be doing such vigorous exercise, I would have insisted that we eat first." Reina snickered, but she knew that they were both feeling a bit drained from their marathon session.

Kumiko blushed, ignoring Reina's comment as she wandered into the kitchen. A plastic shopping bag caught the brunette's eye. Her stomach grumbled. "I know my sister'll be home soon, but what did you bring? I think I'd really like a snack right about now…" Kumiko rummaged through the bag that Reina had left on the counter, pulling out the items one by one as her eyes widened.

"Reina…you…"

"I just picked up some food from the 7/11 down the street. I didn't know what you were in the mood for, so I chose a bunch of things." Reina leaned on her elbows next to Kumiko at the counter, watching the brunette's expression.

Kumiko was in awe, flabbergasted as she suddenly amassed a collection of all her favorite foods. Reina's memory was impeccable, down to the very last detail. She even got the new yakisoba bun and the limited edition super spicy curry beef noodles…Kumiko was salivating, but also filled with a warmth in her chest. She turned to Reina, rather sheepishly, not knowing how to feel about the woman's considerate gesture.

"You got all my favorite things."

Reina chuckled, delighted in Kumiko's gratitude. She feigned ignorance, smirking from ear to ear. "Oh? Did I?"

Kumiko swatted at Reina playfully, feeling her cheeks color a bright red. She didn't know how the day could get any better.

Kumiko and Reina opened up some of the convenience store goods, opting to split a few of the buns and a bottle of milk tea. They settled in comfortably on the couch, making conversation between bites with the TV in the background. They got through half of an entire variety show and a sandwich before the front door rattled.

Their laughter filled the room, and the two women didn't notice until Mamiko called out.

"Kumiko, I'm home." Mamiko kicked off her heels as she walked into the apartment. "I hope you're hungry. I bought some-" She wasn't expecting a guest, and definitely not expecting to see Kumiko curled up comfortably against a dark-haired beauty.

"O-Onee-chan!" Kumiko jumped a bit when she realized Mamiko was home, standing up as she fumbled to rid herself of the awkwardness she felt. She knew Mamiko must have seen her leaning against Reina, with her head resting against the crook of the woman's neck. Kumiko fidgeted, trying to hide her discomfort. Reina stood as well, but was visibly less rattled than Kumiko was.

"W-Welcome home!" Kumiko blurted out, trying to calm her nerves.

"I didn't know we were having a guest over today." Mamiko raised an eyebrow at Kumiko before she focused on Reina.

Reina turned as she bowed low at the waist. "I'm so sorry for intruding." She took a few steps, making her way to Mamiko as she introduced herself. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Mamiko-san. Kumiko's told me so much about you. I'm-"

"Kousaka Reina."

Mamiko finished Reina's sentence without hesitation. Her tone was stiff, but she smiled to cover it up. "You're quite the celebrity. Everyone knows who you are. Maybe a little more than we'd like sometimes."

Reina smiled politely in return, matching Mamiko's stiff civility. "Well, I guess that saves time. If it's any consolation, I'm not really as horrible as they all say."

"I'm sure you're not…It's just a bit of a surprise to meet you under these circumstances. I didn't know you and my sister were…" Mamiko glanced at Kumiko, her lips still set in a rigid smile. "Friends."

Kumiko marched over to her sister, laughing sheepishly. "I don't tell you everything, you know?" She got over to Mamiko in a few strides, pushing the older brunette towards the kitchen as she whispered under her breath. " _What are you doing?"_

Mamiko ignored her little sister's pleas, looking to interrogate Reina some more. "Kousaka-san, we're about to have dinner, but please feel free to join us. I'd love to get to know you. After all, it's rare for Kumiko to bring anyone over." There was a challenging insistence in Mamiko's voice, her older sister instincts kicking in.

Mamiko turned to Reina, locking eyes with the heiress.

They were frozen in a standstill for a few seconds before Reina mustered up the sickeningly sweet expression she could manage. "I would love to, but I don't want to impose. I'll definitely take you up on your offer another time."

Mamiko didn't waver. "That sounds lovely. I'll be looking forward to that, Kousaka-san."

Kumiko paled, feeling uncomfortable in the sudden tension her sister created. She interrupted the strange standoff, clearing her throat arbitrarily. "I guess it is getting late, isn't it, Reina? You have everything you need, don't you? I'll see you to the door!"

Reina nodded, following Kumiko. As she passed by the older Oumae sibling, Reina bowed again, plastering on her best camera-ready smile. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mamiko-san. I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you from now on."

Mamiko's expression was hard to read beyond the fake smile, but Reina was almost sure she saw a slight eye-twitch. Mamiko knew she was struggling to deal with Reina's brand of confidence, especially since it involved her little sister. "Same here. Please be careful on your way home."

With that, Kumiko tugged Reina towards the door. She put on her own shoes, stepping out into the hallway with Reina.

She closed the door behind them, sighing. "I'm really sorry about my sister. She gets a little over-protective at times. She's really not trying to be rude." Kumiko slumped against the door, feeling drained for more reasons than one.

Reina chuckled, reaching out to pat Kumiko's head reassuringly. "Don't worry. It doesn't matter what she thinks of me. I know that she loves you and that's enough for me."

"Yeah…" Kumiko blushed, looking away. "W-well…uhm…thanks for coming over today, Reina. Thank you for listening to me…and being here."

"It was my pleasure. I don't think you'll be back at work anytime soon, so how about I see you tomorrow as well?"

Kumiko's head snapped back to face Reina, her mouth gaping, wide-eyed as she processed what the trumpeter was saying.

"Really?"

"Of course. Same time?" Reina reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair behind Kumiko's ear. Her fingertips grazed the dressing on the side of the brunette's face. Reina instinctively leaned in, inspecting the extent of the trauma. She dreaded to see the carnage that was underneath the gauze. "I'll bring some creams and ointments I have too. They'll help with the healing."

Kumiko nodded. "Thank you."

They lingered, standing closely together, unwilling to part. Reina was only centimetres away, close enough to tell that Kumiko's breathing had gotten much shallower. Their eyes were on each other, their lips quivering as they drifted closer. There was a magnetic attraction that drew them together, but an equally strong force that kept them apart.

Kumiko swallowed with an audible gulp.

There was more silence and their distance diminished by another fraction of an inch, but neither of them made a move beyond that.

Reina suddenly broke their contact, moving away abruptly. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Kumiko. Good night." She gave a small wave and a smile before she headed down the corridor.

Kumiko shyly returned the gesture. "Yeah. See you tomorrow…Reina…"

She waited until the heiress was out of sight, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. The atmosphere just now was stifling. They were too close, almost as if leaning in for a kiss, but they both hesitated. Kumiko wondered if Reina was thinking the same thing, that it would be too domestic of them to be giving each other a good-bye kiss. Shaking her head and dispelling the thought, Kumiko headed back inside.

Her sister was in the kitchen, laying the food out on the breakfast bar.

"I got you some Korean take-out, but you're probably full from what Kousaka-san brought you…"

Kumiko sighed, knowing when her sister wasn't going to let something go. "It was just a snack. I'm still hungry, you know?"

"Hmm…okay. Then, let's eat." Mamiko didn't seem convinced, sulking quite obviously.

Kumiko pouted as she took a seat on the bar stool next to her sister, breaking apart her wooden chopsticks. She knew her sister was miffed about Reina, that she was intentionally being difficult. They both started eating, a weird silence working its way between them.

Minutes passed before Mamiko swallowed a mouthful of food and put her chopsticks down suddenly. She turned to Kumiko, a serious expression on her face.

"Kumiko."

Kumiko looked over between bites, arching an eyebrow.

"You're really friends with her?"

There was a thick coating of disapproval and unreserved judgement in Mamiko's voice, but Kumiko knew that she wanted a response to her question. Kumiko didn't know what to make of the hostility, but that wasn't going to change her answer.

"Yeah." Kumiko stared her sister down, unwilling to back away.

"Reina's really important to me."

With that, Mamiko's apprehension seemed to dissipate. She smiled, ruffling Kumiko's hair affectionately.

"Okay. I was just checking. I just want you to be happy." Without adding anything more, Mamiko turned back to her food.

They ate in silence for a few minutes more before Mamiko started up a regular conversation. No matter how normal her sister tried to act after that, Kumiko couldn't shake the feeling that Mamiko was hiding something from her.

* * *

"It's me."

" _Where have you been all day? You haven't been answering your phone."_

"I've been busy, but never mind that. I need you to do me a favor."

Annoyance dripped off the man's voice.

" _What is it?"_

"Oumae Kumiko. Someone assaulted her last night. I just want to make sure he's not involved." Reina clenched her jaw, her eyes narrowing as she thought about the prospects.

" _You know that's asking a lot of me."_

"I do, but there's no one else I can trust with this. I know you have a way of finding out."

A pause on the other line before a reluctant sigh.

" _I'll see what I can do."_

"Thanks, Noboru."

" _Just watch yourself, Reina. You know you're treading on thin waters already."_

The line clicked and the call disconnected. The dial tone sounded and Reina tossed the phone aside.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello! I'm not dead. Haha I can't tell you how happy I felt about those PMs I got asking me if I was okay. I really appreciate all you nice folks :) So I really want to finish this story!

So, just to summarize, I had a huge board exam in August, so I was kinda MIA for a while and tied up in a timeless vacuum of studying. And started a new year of school in Sept with lots of practical placement things so I've been busy with that too...

I missed writing. A lot. I love it a lot and I want to get better. Going through a few personal crises, but I need this outlet to help me de-stress. Otherwise, I'd probably be crazy by now.

That aside, thanks for reading! and sticking around. I know my track record is horrible with updating. So, enjoy this chapter of...filler/?plot development!

* * *

 _ **Red String of Fate - VIII**_

* * *

Kumiko hummed to herself as she leaned against the brick wall at the entrance to her apartment. She scrolled idly on her phone, but flinched when she saw a pair of housewives approaching the complex. The tall brunette pulled her baseball cap slightly over her eyes, pretending to be focused on her phone. Being hyperaware of the strangers' gazes, Kumiko bit her lip. She always hated being the center of attention, hated that the bulky dressing on her face stood out like a sore thumb. Her mummy-like hands weren't helping either.

Despite feeling beyond self-conscious, Kumiko stood her ground. It was nice to get some fresh air after being cooped up all day yesterday. And the most important thing was that…it was broad daylight and she was just in front of her own building. It couldn't be any safer.

She was safe.

Kumiko's phone buzzed and she looked down at the message.

' _Just parked. I'll be at the entrance in a few minutes. I'll see you soon.'_

Kumiko felt her heart skip a beat. It was an absurd sort of regression to a more teenage response. That's right. Kumiko felt like a girl who just discovered her first love. She felt giddy, overwhelmed, and…ridiculous. Sighing to herself, the waitress shook her head. The whole thing was wrong. They were adults-two consenting adults who had…who had slept together. Blushing at the thought, Kumiko couldn't keep the giddy feelings from welling up again.

Reina was her first-for so many things, and Kumiko entertained the thought of the trumpeter being her last. After all, she couldn't really imagine anyone else-

"Kumiko, you got down here pretty quickly."

Looking up from her phone, Kumiko blinked, wide-eyed. "Reina!" The smile was automatic and very infectious, it seemed. "I was a bit eager I guess…"

Reina beamed back at Kumiko and she took a step closer. "I can see that. I hope you got some sleep last night." Reina raised a hand, tucking a strand of hair behind Kumiko's ear. There was an air of hesitancy in Reina's movements, becoming more obvious as the silence drew on. Kumiko was too surprised at the change in character, the sudden…delicacy that Reina treated her with just now.

Kumiko furrowed her brows in concentration, but broke out into a heavy blush once she saw Reina's eyebrow raise. She was staring intently at her, ignoring her comment just now. "S-sorry! Yeah, I did sleep well…Erm…sorry." Kumiko averted her gaze, taking a half step back from Reina. "Why don't we go upstairs?"

Wordlessly, Reina followed Kumiko inside, slipping her hand into the nervous brunette's.

Kumiko gulped at the sudden contact, her palms sweating. Despite her body's ramped up response to the heiress today, Kumiko refused to let her nerves ruin this for her. She held on for dear life, holding Reina's hand stiffly as they rode the elevator up to Kumiko's floor.

Once the two women were in the privacy of Kumiko's apartment, a sense of unease multiplied in the air. It started with Kumiko's furtive glances at Reina, escalating as Kumiko awkwardly tried to offer the trumpeter a drink, anything to break the growing tension.

"I-I only have water, but if you want, I could make some tea or coffee or…" Kumiko trailed off, mentally berating herself. She turned back to Reina and suddenly recoiled, not noticing that she was right behind her. She nearly slapped the trumpeter in the face with a heavy glass pitcher.

"S-sorry! I-I didn't see you there."

Reina smiled and laughed, clearing the air between them. "Don't worry about it. I was the one who stood too close to you."

Kumiko expected Reina to move away at that, but Reina lingered. And again, there was that hesitancy. It was even stronger now. Reina leaned in, her eyes serious, but she suddenly broke their gaze as she took the water jug out of Kumiko's hands.

"Don't worry about playing hostess for now. Come sit with me." Reina deftly set aside the water, gently pulling Kumiko over to the living room.

They both sat on the loveseat and Reina opened her bag. She pulled out an assortment of sterile packages and a few tubes of creams and ointments.

"Do you have a basin or something? A few clean towels too." Reina set up her supplies on the coffee table, opening up a new bottle of saline, as well as packages of sterile gauze.

Kumiko smiled, glad to see Reina's natural skill with delegation kicking in. She procured the items without difficulty, sitting by patiently as Reina sanitized her hands and pulled a pair of gloves on.

Reina turned to Kumiko, a somewhat sheepish smile on her face. "Why don't we start with your face?" She sidled to the end of the couch, leaning back as she gestured for Kumiko lie across her lap. "Just bring the basin over to the side, so it'll catch the rinse-off when I clean the wound."

Kumiko blinked, opening her mouth to say something, but she was too shocked at how Reina seemed to know exactly what she was doing. She gulped, obeying wordlessly as she positioned herself on the other woman's lap.

In more ways than one, Kumiko found this side of Reina a major turn on. That was…until Reina peeled the tape holding the wad of gauze to her face.

"Oh my God!"

Kumiko yelled out in pain, her eyes watering, resisting the urge to push Reina away.

"I'm sorry!" Reina peeked over, her eyebrows knit in concern as she gingerly pulled off the rest of the dressing. "Some of the tape must have stuck onto the sore parts…by the way, what kind of tape is this…?" Reina continued to peel the offending agent off Kumiko's skin, her eyebrow persistently raised.

Kumiko winced, gripping fistfuls of Reina's top in her hands. "I don't know really…I think my sister used some packing tape that was left lying around."

Reina was silent for a moment, finally getting the padding off. She put the dressing aside, unhappy with the red-yellow ooze that soaked into the gauze.

"Packing tape? You mean the kind that people use to tape up boxes…?" Reina resisted her natural tendency to belittle other people's lack of common sense.

"Mhm. My sister didn't really know what to do since she was so panicked." Kumiko frowned as Reina wrung out a piece of saline-soaked gauze over the raw area. It stung, but strangely, the sensation was numbed as she thought back to the other night. "It was the first time I've ever seen her like that. She kept insisting on driving me to the hospital."

Reina's expression softened. She ran her thumb across Kumiko's face, lingering as she surveyed the nasty abrasion. It wasn't deep, but Reina could tell that the girl fell on hard pavement, with considerable force scraping away the upper layer of her skin. It spanned from the angle of her jaw to just under her ear. It was raw and red, edges jagged from where the gravel cut her. It looked bad, but Reina let out a sigh of relief as she realized that the bruising probably made it look much worse than it was.

"Almost done now. I know it must hurt."

Kumiko pouted as Reina continued to dab and soak her cheek in saline. "Not really…" She tightened her hold on Reina's shirt, feeling more vulnerable than she ever had with the woman. It was ironic, since she was fully clothed right now. It a stark contrast to yesterday's tangled escapades between her sheets…

"There. All clean." Reina dabbed at the area sparingly before picking up a tube of something or other from the table. "Now, for this ointment. It's something that the plastic surgeons love to use. It helps with the healing and should help prevent scarring." The substitute doctor squeezed a dollop of the substance onto her gloved finger, gently spreading it across Kumiko's cheek.

It was a cool sensation, contrasted by the ever-present blush that was on Kumiko's face.

"You sure seem to be familiar with all this stuff. Don't tell me you're a medical doctor on top of being a billionaire concert-level trumpet player?"

Reina smiled, putting the finishing touches on her handiwork as she applied a fresh non-adhesive dressing expertly. "Maybe if things had gone differently, but no." A nostalgic, but somewhat bitter smile twisted Reina's lips upward. It was a melancholic smile as she tried to hide the discomfort. "My mother was a doctor. I used to shadow the nurses at my mom's workplace. That was until she decided to help my father with his pharmaceutical companies."

"Oh…Uhm, what kind of doctor was she?"

"Trauma surgeon. Stereotypical, huh?"

"I don't know what world you're living in that makes that stereotypical…" Kumiko frowned again, but she was happy to learn more about Reina.

Reina chuckled, putting the basin aside as she helped Kumiko sit back up. "Well, I guess my life is a stereotypical rich girl's one, so I thought you wouldn't be surprised to hear that."

"I'm always surprised to hear more about your life." Kumiko grinned as she faced Reina. "Pleasantly surprised, that is."

"Well, if that's the case, you can ask me anything you want. Anything at all." Reina smiled in her usual alluring way, all the while gesturing for Kumiko to raise her hands.

Kumiko obeyed silently, but felt her breath hitch in her throat. She desperately wanted to talk about it, to talk about the proverbial elephant in the room. It was obvious from the very first seconds they spent together today that something was different. Scrunching up her eyes and taking in a deep breath, Kumiko blurted out her thoughts without slapping a filter on it.

"D-Do you like me?!" Kumiko's face was beet red as she realized how juvenile that must have sounded. But the cat was out of the bag. She stole a glance at Reina's face, just a little bit pleased with herself to catch the sight of a telltale blush on the trumpeter's cheeks.

Reina had the dressing on one of Kumiko's hands already unwrapped, but the bandages hung loosely in her hands. Once the shock wore off, she snickered, trying to stifle her laughter. Kumiko looked on, mortification creeping onto her face.

"T-That…I mean…you know…after what happened yesterday! I-I don't want to be wishy-washy about things and I'm not trying to be clingy or want to date you or anything or-"

"I'd like that."

Kumiko let out an audible gulp, taken aback by how quickly Reina switched gears. One minute, the woman was bursting a stich from laughing too hard, but now, she was as serious and…genuine as ever. Kumiko could only blink in surprise at that reply, expecting to hear the words that she did.

"But…" Reina continued, reaching out to run fingers along Kumiko's good cheek. "As much as I'd like that, it's easier said than done." Reina's touch trailed down towards the brunette's slightly parted lips. Kumiko shuddered at the contact.

"Does…does that mean…" Kumiko instinctively leaned in towards Reina, the atmosphere more than stifling.

Reina chuckled, meeting Kumiko halfway as she closed in, resting her forehead against the other woman's. "I don't know exactly what it is about you that makes me so crazy, but yes." Reina smiled even wider, nuzzling Kumiko's face affectionately. "I do like you."

It was Kumiko's turn to snicker as she cracked up at their odd exchange. It was weird to say the least to be using the words they did, but technicalities aside, it was nice.

"In a romantic way…or?" Kumiko added, a teasing lilt in her voice.

Reina scoffed, her lips brushing dangerously close to Kumiko's as her voice became just a bit huskier. "I don't know. Why don't _you_ tell me…?"

Kumiko closed her eyes, leaning in for a kiss, but Reina suddenly pulled away. The brunette blinked, confused.

Reina just smiled sheepishly. She looked apologetic. She held up the white wrappings in her hands, clearing her throat arbitrarily. "Do you…mind if I finish first? I…don't know if I'll be able to control myself."

Kumiko's face turned a dark shade of red, finally realizing why Reina was acting so strangely today. Again, she gulped and nodded, unable to hide the grin that tugged her lips into a wide lopsided smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hotel, Yuuko and Natsuki were taking full advantage of Kumiko's absence so they could gossip. It wasn't like they didn't already do so in the comfort of their own home, but there was something about workplace gossip that made it more satisfying.

"I bet she's at Kumiko's now, isn't she?" Yuuko glared at the empty table by the window, the one that was usually reserved for _the_ Kousaka Reina.

Natsuki smirked. "Definitely. I'd bet a hundred dollars that they're going at it like rabbits by now."

Yuuko rolled her eyes, sighing. "Vulgar as always…"

"What? You know it's true. They've got more chemistry than Mizore and Nozomi. You could cut the sexual tension in the air with a dull butter knife."

"Don't know if that imagery helps…but whatever. Whether they've got chemistry or not, it's only a matter of time before Kousaka shows her true colors." Yuuko sulked, putting her head down onto the just cleaned bar counter.

"Tsk, tsk…so skeptical, Yuuko." Natsuki scoffed, patting the girl in a patronizing manner. "It sounds like you've gotten your fair share of broken hearts, but…" The chef suddenly trailed off, hesitating.

Yuuko chanced a glance at the brunette, her eyebrow raised at the sudden turn of seriousness.

"…you know I'd never do that to you, right?" Natsuki tilted her head away slightly, her eyes glassy and focused on some faraway place.

Yuuko's cheeks burned hotly and she buried her face in her arms. "Idiot…"

* * *

It was hours later that Kumiko and Reina returned to the couch, switching on the TV. After Reina had finished with her dressing change, things got a bit out of hand as they started making out on the couch. Reina wasn't lying when she said she wouldn't be able to stop herself. It was only a few minutes after fumbling around on the loveseat that she sprung up and all but demanded that they use the bedroom. Kumiko was all too happy to comply. After all, they were in the honeymoon phase of whatever this was between them.

Kumiko sighed as she plopped down on the couch next to Reina. Almost instinctively, the more petite woman curled up against her. Reina took in the scent of shampoo and soap, a smell that covered them both after the bath they just shared. It was a pleasantly citrusy smell, one of Reina's favorite scents on Kumiko. Due to Reina's poor insight, Kumiko had to rely on Reina in the bath since she had her newly changed bandages wrapped in plastic. Reina found all this strangely domestic, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Reina, can you change the channel? Momotaro's 8 Wonders are coming on soon. My sister wanted me to fill her in on the episode."

Reina scoffed at the title, but reached over to grab the remote, flipping through the channels until Kumiko told her to stop.

"Have you seen this show before, Reina?"

Reina resumed her position at Kumiko's side, getting comfortable and almost dozing off after the warm bath she had. "Mhm…I think my company sponsored the first two seasons for a while before they decided to go with someone else." Reina's voice was relaxed and languid and she let out a yawn at the end of her sentence.

"Huh." Kumiko furrowed her brows, not knowing whether she should be surprised anymore about how rich Reina really was. "I guess it would have been nice if we'd met earlier…" Kumiko muttered to herself, wondering if she would have been able to get some insider access if she was friends with the show's biggest sponsor.

"I heard that, you know…?" Reina mumbled into Kumiko's sleeve, getting sleepier by the minute.

Kumiko chuckled, patting Reina's head, smoothing out her silky locks. They were still damp, wet at the ends. She tangled her fingers in Reina's hair, just relishing this feeling of closeness she'd never experienced before. Kumiko reached down, taking Reina's left hand in her own. She marveled at how slender the woman's fingers were, how perfectly manicured her nails were. Kumiko admired Reina's hands, ghosting light touches along her skin.

It took a long time before Kumiko noticed that something was different. She stared at Reina's hand, wondering what mental block was preventing her from noticing sooner. There was something missing, something that she had been hyper-aware of during their every interaction until yesterday.

It wasn't there anymore.

"Y-Your ring! Reina, you're not wearing your ring!" Kumiko jolted up, grasping Reina's hand in her own as she scrutinized the woman's left ring finger. Her voice was mixed with hysteria and a muffled elation, and if Reina was observant, she would have heard the desperate hopefulness in Kumiko's words.

Reina sat up, still dazed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "I took it off."

"Why?"

Reina looked away, a gesture that Kumiko wasn't used to seeing.

"It wouldn't be fair to you, especially since my intentions towards you are getting more serious."

Kumiko couldn't breathe. Her chest was tight and she didn't know how to feel. She was happy, but she didn't want to let herself enjoy it. She knew there was a 'but' coming.

"So what does that mean, Reina?"

The air grew thick, seconds ticking away as Reina composed her thoughts.

"It doesn't mean anything. The contract is still in place. The business deal is still set to go through." Reina sounded guilty admitting that, but she took a breath, continuing. "I…I'm going to try to get out of it. I thought it would be up to me, but it doesn't seem to be in my control anymore."

"Not in your control? To marry who you want?"

"That's right. At first, it was a financial convenience, a strategic business venture…but now, it's a contingency plan for me in case I lose." Reina sighed. She hadn't intended on burdening Kumiko with the details of her work, but she felt that it was appropriate to disclose something so menial. After all, relationships were give and take.

Kumiko gripped Reina's hand. She could barely muster up her voice. She was good at reading people and she knew that this was serious.

"They're going to vote me off the board."

"They…they can't do that, can they?"

"They're going to file a suit and claim that I intentionally incited losses by buying small companies. He wants me to lose everything-my position, my power, and even my livelihood. They're probably going to get a private firm to investigate my section's finances."

"You're going to fight them, aren't you!?" Kumiko raised her voice, taking the news to heart.

"I will, with everything I can think of, so please..." Reina embraced Kumiko tightly, her voice wavering in a way Kumiko never knew it could.

"Please don't hold it against me."

Kumiko returned the sentiment, holding Reina close. She let her words tumble out, almost automatically.

"I won't. I'll support whatever you decide to do."

Kumiko meant it. She trusted Reina.

* * *

Days passed and despite Reina's sudden reveal, life for the happy couple seemed to carry on as usual. Kumiko was still recovering from the physical and emotional shock of her assault, while Reina took it upon herself to become the waitress' personal assistant. Even though Reina had her nose buried in her laptop most hours, Kumiko found the trumpeter's mere presence beyond comforting. Not to mention the fact that it never felt like Reina was ignoring her. Just small gestures here and there made a world of difference. They would take breaks to go for walks, do grocery shopping, cooking, watch TV, and…use her bedroom...occasionally.

Kumiko's cheeks colored at the thoughts that ran through her head, losing her place in her book. Her collar suddenly tightened and she tried to calm the visceral response she just had to imagining Reina sprawled out on her bed.

There was a domestic normalcy to everything they did, an indescribable level of comfort they effortlessly lapsed into.

However, the illusion of happiness would come to an end when Kumiko's sister finished work. Reina did take up Mamiko's offer for dinner once or twice, but the tension between the two women was relentless. Mamiko's instincts were sharp and she grilled Reina like a protective father. Kumiko smiled at the memory, glad to be getting all this attention for once. It was an interesting side of her sister that she had never seen and Reina passed all her tests and questions with flying colours.

"Kumiko."

Kumiko jumped at her name, turning to face Reina, who was seated at her kitchen table. Her glasses were on, the glow of her laptop reflected off the lenses.

Kumiko blinked, looking guilty for one reason or another. "Y-yes, Reina?" She smiled sheepishly, hoping that she wasn't being too obvious.

Reina looked over, smirking. "I really envy you. I don't know how reading about technical stock trading could ever be entertaining."

Kumiko grinned, putting her book down as she took this as her cue. She fought her excitement as she took careful steps towards Reina. Leaning against the woman's chair, Kumiko bent over, adjusting Reina's glasses. She lingered as she brushed her black tresses aside. "And I don't know how someone could ever look so good in glasses..."

Reina grinned from ear to ear, reaching up as she pulled Kumiko down into her lap. She snaked her arms around the brunette's waist and sighed into Kumiko's sweater. "I thought I'd never see the day…you're practically a master at changing the subject now."

Kumiko laughed aloud, ruffling Reina's locks. "I think my flirting's getting better too!"

"Can't believe you just complimented yourself on that!" Reina hoisted Kumiko up slightly, eliciting a sharp squeak from the girl as Reina took on the full brunt of her weight.

"R-Reina!"

"Don't worry. I know we've been eating pretty well these days, but you haven't gained an ounce."

Kumiko rolled her eyes. "Well, _thank you_ for reassuring me…I was afraid that all those snacks you've been buying us were going to go straight to my waistline…"

Reina chuckled, nuzzling Kumiko's good cheek affectionately. "It must be all the exercise we've be doing, hm?" The trumpeter gave Kumiko another light squeeze before setting her back down on the ground.

Kumiko blushed in reply to Reina's quip and she mumbled something incoherently.

"Speaking of food, we can probably go grab a quick bite once I finish up here. I'm sorry it's taking so long. I'm just reviewing my own bookkeeping before the meeting, but it's not a system that I've used before. It's just taking some time for me to get used to it…" Reina sighed as she trailed off, her brows furrowing, overshadowing her light-hearted disposition.

Concerned, Kumiko slid into the seat next to Reina's. She glanced at the screen and was greeted by the familiar sight of endless grids and numbers. Out of habit, her eyes scanned the columns and outlay.

"Could I help at all?"

Reina paused for a moment, removing her glasses before she slid the laptop over. "Sure. At this point, I'd be happy to just make heads or tails of this." She massaged the bridge of her nose, sighing again.

Kumiko snuck a quick look at Reina, realizing just now how well the heiress hid her worries.

"Hmm…looks like your standard balance sheet…though there are more zeroes than I'm used to looking at…" Kumiko's eyes darted from page to page, trying to get over the fact that she was looking at the records for expenditures and assets that numbered in the billions. "What exactly are you stumped on?"

Reina wrinkled her nose. "It's just that I've been trying to track my acquisitions over the past 5 years, but it not adding up. I've tabulated my revenue, expenses, and net income for all the companies, but there's something strange about the numbers…I'm just wondering if the accounting department didn't have all the data or if my bookkeeping is really that sloppy…"

"Hmm…" Kumiko was only half listening to Reina as she read through the disclosure footnotes. She felt a surge of something…of a sensation bordering on excitement as she picked up on one of the discrepancies that Reina had mentioned. A smile spread on Kumiko's lips as she scrolled and flipped through the tabs. She grabbed a scrap piece of paper, jotting down the trail of breadcrumbs she had stumbled across.

It was easy. Too easy. Whoever had done this wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

Reina sat there in awe, blinking wordlessly as she watched the proverbial gears turn in Kumiko's head. She was beyond impressed and weirdly turned on.

Nearly half an hour of productive silence passed before Kumiko suddenly slammed down her pen. Reina jumped, looking up from her phone. There were sheets of paper littered around the table, crammed with Kumiko's frantic writing.

Kumiko let out a long sigh and stretched her arms out towards the ceiling with a groan. "Finally!"

"Kumiko?" Reina looked over, a sense of apprehension rising in her chest.

Kumiko hurriedly gathered up the loose sheets, flipping through them to find the ones she needed to make her case. She laid them out on the table in front of Reina, her eyes alight with frenzy.

"It's really quite simple if you know what you're looking for and the trail was actually pretty obvious. I guess whoever's behind this figured that with the sheer amount of transactions, it would get buried and go unnoticed." Kumiko circled numbers on a few of the sheets and referenced the datasheets on the screen. "It dates back to almost 7 years ago, with the amount of money being transferred increasing over the years. They must have either been getting impatient or just careless about getting caught. Here, you see that the funds have been transferred from company to company, but there's a clear signature that goes along with each transaction."

Reina felt her stomach turn as Kumiko pointed out the years and the unique company ID numbers.

"The cash flow is inconsistent, with all the spikes and the dips. It'd be suspicious as a lump sum, but since the net worth of these smaller companies pale in comparison to the whole conglomerate, it's just-"

Reina stood suddenly, her face ashen. Her breathing was ragged and her phone was gripped hard in her hand, her knuckles a quivering white.

Kumiko swallowed a gulp, not feeling the tension in the room until now. She was too caught up in her own explanation, not noticing Reina's drastic change in demeanor.

The brunette sat stock still, frozen in silence, afraid to make any sudden movements. Kumiko's eyes were transfixed on Reina's face, shocked to see an expression she had never expected to see on Reina's usually confident façade.

"Kumiko…I-"

It was disconcerting.

"I need to make a phone call." Reina's voice trembled as she trailed off, fumbling with her lock screen as she half-stumbled out the apartment without another word.

Kumiko let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, the slam of the door echoing in her head as she stared at the laptop screen. Letting out a groan, Kumiko rubbed her eyes. She knew that Reina wasn't upset with her, but it bothered her all the same to see the trumpeter so upset…to see that look of pure terror on Reina's face.

Then again, Kumiko couldn't blame her.

It was a lot of money.

* * *

Reina was in a daze once she stepped out of the elevator. She made a beeline for the main doors, dashing out into the street without looking. Thankfully, it was a quiet neighborhood and Reina made it to her car without incident. She was thankful she decided to drive the BMW today, not wanting to draw anymore attention to her if she was going to have a breakdown in her car. She collapsed into the driver's seat, took a deep breath and let out a strangled cry. She pounded her fists on the steering wheel, trying to let out her pent-up frustration. The car shook slightly as she thrashed in her seat, pummeling the leather.

She cried and screamed until her throat was raw, until all the hurt, betrayal, and rage she felt was burnt up into quiet exhaustion. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Reina took a few deep breaths before she angled her seat back. She lay there for a few quiet minutes, staring blankly at the ceiling.

For those few tranquil moments, there was a glorious nothingness in the girl's head. It was blissful, completely devoid of the crippling failure she felt earlier. However, it was unfortunately short lived. Feeling the anxiety creep back in, Reina cleared her throat, composing herself as best she could before pressing a number on speed dial.

After three rings, the call connected.

" _I wasn't able to find out anything yet if that's why you're calling."_

Letting out a controlled breath bordering on a shudder, Reina shook her head. She bit her lip, not wanting to sound vulnerable.

"It's not that."

There was a pause on the other line. _He knew._

He could probably hear it in her voice.

" _What's wrong?"_

"I'm in trouble, Noboru." Reina smiled a deranged kind of smile, letting the self-deprecation overwhelm her. "I've never had a chance. I've been doomed since the beginning…"

" _Can you…tell me what happened?"_

Taking another deep breath, Reina shook her head again. She was still in denial that she could have been so blind about this, about everything.

"It's the financial paper trail. All the companies and transactions I've overseen since I started...Someone's making it look like I'm stealing from the conglomerate. I'm not just going to lose my position on the board. I'm-" Reina swallowed a hard lump that had formed in her throat. The tears spilled again. "This amount of money…it means losing my freedom."

 _"Reina, there's nothing-"_

"They set me up."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I did drop off the face of the earth, but I might be coming back from my hiatus? No promises though!

Also, I apologize for being away for so long and I apologize for this filler-tastic chapter for those of you still reading. I have lost a bit of motivation for this story, but I would like to see it to the end. Hopefully, I get to tie this up and finish any other pending things I have written and so carelessly abandoned.

* * *

 **Red String of Fate – IX**

* * *

"Kumiko, I'm back!"

Mamiko sighed as she kicked her heels off at the door, locking up behind her. She precariously balanced the hot boxes of takeout along with the tray of cold drinks. It wasn't often that her little sister actually asked her to buy something in particular, so when Kumiko sent her a text asking for some taro milk tea, Mamiko knew the hassle would be worth it.

"Kumiko?" Mamiko set the items on the counter, surprised to see the living room empty. Her heart skipped a beat before it started pounding madly in her ears. She took out her phone and was about call Kumiko when the younger Oumae's bedroom door creaked open.

The older woman jumped at the sudden movement.

"Oh, you're back already, Onee-chan?"

Mamiko let out an even larger sigh, clutching a hand to her chest. "Geez. You scared me." She took a few brisk steps towards her sister, pausing for a second before she ruffled Kumiko's hair affectionately. She smiled awkwardly, feeling stupid for thinking the worst.

"Sorry. I…I-" Kumiko grinned lopsidedly as she stifled a yawn. "I'm just so tired these days." She brushed past her sister, her nose wrinkling at the smell of her favorite braised beef bowl from the Yoshinoya down the street. She swallowed and licked her lips, finally noticing how hungry she was as her appetite revved into a gnawing growl.

Mamiko chuckled as she picked up the faint grumble of Kumiko's stomach. "I hope you're hungry. The super beef bowl was on sale, so I got that for us. The shop owner threw in some extra appetizers too."

Kumiko's eyes lit up as she tore open the plastic bag, taking out the large Styrofoam boxes. "Ahh…they're still hot too! I'm starved!" She broke open her chopsticks, unveiling the heap of sweet marinated sliced beef atop a mountain of steaming white rice. Excitedly, Kumiko dug in, not waiting for her sister to take a seat.

"Wow…you really weren't kidding, were you?" Mamiko chuckled nervously as she took a seat at the breakfast bar across from Kumiko, who was scarfing down mouthfuls of rice.

The younger girl paused after a few minutes, swallowing hard as she took a swig of the cold drink beside her. She let out a satisfied sound as she chased the food down with a creamy mouthful of milk and taro. "That really hits the spot. Have I ever told you that you're the best?" Kumiko grinned as she sipped on her drink, a bit more leisurely this time.

"Who are you…and what have you done with my sister?" Mamiko teased, but the concern crinkled her eyes in a way Kumiko was more than familiar with.

Kumiko scowled, lowering her chopsticks. "I know that look."

Mamiko picked at her food, trying to delay the conversation she was dreading. "Look, I'm just…worried about you, Kumiko."

Kumiko continued to pout, but took out her frustration on her rice as she chewed it sullenly. "And I told you that I'm fine, didn't I?"

"You did…but I just can't help but think that you're not acting like yourself. You don't have to play it up to make me feel better, you know?" Mamiko looked up, cautiously making eye contact with her sister. "We can talk about it if you want?"

Kumiko stayed silent, working away at her dinner.

"Did Kousaka come by today?"

More silence greeted the older Oumae and she was reminded of the old days where they shared more of these awkward exchanges when she had to play the reluctant role of mom and dad.

"I can tell…that there was something between you two…and it's just…given her reputation, she-"

Kumiko's eyes shot up, throwing her sister a glare. "Reina's not like that. She did drop by. She only stayed for an hour, but wanted to make sure that my dressings were getting changed and to make sure I had something to eat. She bought me really nice seasonal fruits and a lunchbox from this café I've been dying to go to and-" Kumiko suddenly stopped herself, feeling a lump form in her throat.

"Sorry, Kumiko…I-"

"No! It's okay." Kumiko wiped at the tears with the back of her hand. "Agh, I'm so stupid…I'm just…I'm frustrated that I can't do anything to help Reina. It's been weeks since she ran into some trouble with the company and I can't do a single thing to help. I feel so useless and it's…"

Kumiko let out a deep sigh.

"It just reminds me that we're from two different worlds, really."

Mamiko studied the pained expression on Kumiko's face. She had never seen her sister so invested in anyone before, not even before the accident.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to worry you. From what you've been saying about her and…even from how I've seen her treat you…" Mamiko hesitated before she continued with her sentence. She was reluctant to say this, with her knowledge of Kousaka Reina's past and propensity for promiscuity holding her back.

"I think she does care."

This time, Kumiko raised an eyebrow, knowing how her sister wasn't Kousaka Reina's biggest fan.

"Well, what I'm saying is that I think she cares about you and it doesn't matter if you're on complete ends of the social or financial hierarchy or whatever it is." Mamiko sighed yet again. "If you're…if the both of you have feelings or-I-I'm not saying it's love, okay?"

Kumiko cracked a smile at her sister's awkward attempt at making her feel better. She knew where she got it from now. It definitely ran in the family. "It's okay, Onee-chan."

"I'm just saying that I just want you to be happy. I only have one kid sister, after all." Mamiko sighed, shoveling food into her mouth to avoid saying anything more embarrassing.

Kumiko nodded. "Thanks. I'm really glad you're here, Onee-chan."

* * *

Days passed, and before Kumiko knew it, Friday night rolled by-another day closer to the end of her sick leave. Kumiko lay awake under her covers, just staring at her phone. She was undecided- _torn_ -about sending Reina a message. It was three days ago that the trumpeter had dropped by with a surprise lunch, three days since she had heard from Reina at all.

Kumiko completely understood, but it didn't mean that she wasn't upset about it. She was due back at the hotel after the weekend. Haruka was nice enough to give her a few extra days of paid leave, especially after Kumiko showed her some pictures of the open sores that were still raw and weeping a few days ago.

If anything, Kumiko hoped that returning to work would give her more time to see Reina. It was wishful thinking, but deep down, the waitress knew that Reina had a lot to deal with at the moment. If anything, Kumiko wanted to help, to do something…anything to help the heiress.

 _-'I want to see you, Kumiko.'_

Kumiko sat straight up in bed, swearing under her breath. She stared at the message window-her heart rate skyrocketing as she saw the 'typing' bubble pop up. Kumiko was already formulating an excuse to explain away why she was up at 3am and why she just happened to be looking at their LINE chat window.

 _-'I really hope I didn't wake you.'_

 _-'Please get some rest.'_

Kumiko took a deep breath, deciding that now was the time if anything.

' _I miss you, Reina.'_

 _Typing…_

' _I could be there in 20 minutes if you're not too tired.'_

Kumiko stared at the screen and she couldn't suppress the gigantic smile that spread across her lips. She'd been awake for hours, unable to sleep for…various reasons. Tonight was just one of those nights.

' _I'll be ready in 10.'_

After typing out that hurried reply, Kumiko sprung out of bed, throwing off her pajamas as she rummaged through her closet. Deciding on her usual casual outfit, Kumiko tiptoed out of her room to use the bathroom. She prayed that her sister was deep asleep. She wasn't ready for Mamiko to chew her out for sneaking off in the middle of the night.

In no time, with her adrenaline pumping and the excitement mounting, Kumiko raced down to the lobby. She was strangely nervous, not knowing how to act around Reina.

Kumiko looked up as the bright headlights of a car pulled up to the front of the building. Stepping out, Kumiko suppressed a little smile at the sight of Reina's flashy red Ferrari. She climbed into the passenger seat, just opening her mouth to say hi.

"Reina, I-mhmpf-!"

Kumiko was pushed back into the seat, Reina's lips pressed desperately against hers. If it were any other day, Kumiko would have reciprocated full fold and let herself melt into Reina's fervent kisses, but there was something terribly wrong. Instead of the usual perfume Reina wore, Kumiko's senses were dampened by the stinging smell and taste of whiskey. It burned as if she just downed a shot herself and she fought her way out of Reina's desperate hands. She shoved the woman back, hard.

"Reina, what the hell?" Kumiko wiped the taste of alcohol off on the back of her hand. "Have you been drinking?"

Reina sank into her chair, averting her eyes. "Just…a little."

Kumiko held her tongue, trying to compose herself as she heard the slur in Reina's voice. Her lower lip trembled as she finally got a good look at the trumpeter. Haggard and disheveled, this side of Reina wasn't one she had ever seen. Dark circles bore into Reina's sunken face and Kumiko knew that these past few days must have been hard.

"You shouldn't be driving." Kumiko's voice was quiet, trying to supress the anger and frustration she felt. She was disappointed that she had encountered one of the sides of Reina she had read about in the tabloids. Driving under the influence was one the heiress' many rumored sins, but she was never found guilty in a court of law.

Sighing, Reina rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing here. I-I…I'm a mess right now."

Kumiko's gaze softened and she reached over to squeeze Reina's hand reassuringly. "Just come in. I think you could use some coffee. Or some sleep."

Reina looked over, the remorse clear on her face. "I guess…sleep sounds like a good idea."

Without another word, Reina parked her expensive sports car by the side of the road, following Kumiko into the apartment. There were no words exchanged between them on the elevator ride up and they were quiet until they reached Kumiko's room.

Reina swayed, staggering over to Kumiko's double bed. Wordlessly, Kumiko helped Reina strip off her skinny jeans and she lifted her sweater over her head. The moonlight streamed in, illuminating Reina's perfect figure. Kumiko was no stranger to seeing Reina naked, but still she blushed, averting her eyes.

"C'mon. Let's get you a bit more comfortable here." Kumiko helped Reina into bed and under the covers.

Kumiko pulled off her own clothes and sidled next to Reina. She wrinkled her nose at the strong burn of hard liquor in the air between them, but she curled next to the lithe woman nonetheless, drawing her close.

Reina let out a sigh as she relaxed into Kumiko's arms, already feeling sleep calling to her.

"I'm so sorry, Kumiko…"

Kumiko tightened her hold around Reina, pressing a soft kiss to the nape of the woman's neck. "Don't be sorry. I'm here for you, Reina. No matter what."

Reina felt her heart ache at those words and she furrowed her brows. "Really? Even if everyone else sees me as the villain? If they think that I'm some sort of criminal…?"

"It doesn't matter to me what other people think, Reina. I'm on your side and nothing can change that. _I trust you._ " Kumiko's voice was soft and soothing as her lips brushed up against Reina's ear. "I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"Really?" Reina posed the question innocently, but with all seriousness.

Kumiko blinked, surprised at the sudden shift in tone. She stuttered, hesitating as she thought about it in earnest. She didn't want to make any empty promises.

"I-uh…probably…" Blushing, Kumiko muffled her response against Reina's back. She could feel the rumble of the trumpeter's laugh in return, making her blush deepen even more.

"You definitely have a terrible personality…" Reina turned in Kumiko's embrace, smirking. She was sobering up as the minutes passed, but the stench of alcohol was still on her breath.

Reina leaned in for a kiss, but Kumiko playfully shoved Reina away, chuckling. "Don't think for a second that that line will get you anywhere!"

Kumiko drew Reina in close again, pressing a kiss atop her head affectionately. "But in all seriousness, I'm on your side, Reina. I'd never betray you. If I do, you can kill me."

Reina chuckled at that, shaking her head. "I'd believe the sky was purple if you were the one saying it. I love that about you, you know? You're just so…earnest." Reina let out another sigh, lapsing into sleep again. More than the alcohol, Kumiko's reassuring words and warm embrace took off the edge in a way that Reina never thought was possible.

Before long, Reina drifted off into a deep slumber, but Kumiko was still wide awake. Her mind was swimming with complicated feelings, but there was no doubt in her mind what she wanted to do. Despite Reina's shortcomings, Kumiko still wanted to do everything possible to help the trumpeter. It was unconscionable, absurd, and foolish almost. They weren't blood relative bound by the duty of family or lovers who shared decades of blissful marriage. No. Only a few months ago, they were mere strangers brought together by a chance encounter and off-handed comment. If anything, Kumiko knew she was being naïve, but she had fallen deep into the rabbit hole with Kousaka Reina dragging her deeper through the burrows. It was a sort of blind faith. Kumiko believed in Reina, believed that if anyone could make a difference, it was her.

Holding Reina even tighter, Kumiko felt the tears prick at the corners of her eyes. She whispered softly into the night, expecting her words to fall on deaf ears.

"I'm not very good with expressing my feelings, but take this as my confession of love, Reina."

* * *

"Kumiko, are you still sleeping? I thought you wanted to go to that book signing today? I'm not gonna go and stand in line for you if you're just going to stay here and sleep past noon." Mamiko opened the door to her sister's room.

The older Oumae stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips. She wrinkled her brow at clothes strewn on the floor and then the lump under the covers. She threw the curtains open and strolling over to the bed, she flung off the covers, expecting to see Kumiko curled up with one of her teddy bears…

"Ahh!" Mamiko yelled out in surprise as she stumbled backwards.

Reina stirred, letting out a disgruntled groan, her eyes still heavy with sleep. Kumiko was slower to wake, still curled up against Reina, trying to preserve the warmth that the discarded covers provided her. Reina sat up, clad only in her matching bra and undies, still trying to register what was happening. She had a crippling headache, the sunlight blinding her. She opened her eyes just a crack, peeking out at the shocked older sister.

"K-K-Kousaka-san…"

Reina, although groggy, had half a mind to try and cover up. She pulled the blanket up to her chest as she offered an annoyed, yet polite smile to Kumiko's sister. "Good morning."

Kumiko was a little less calm, a mix of embarrassment, fear, anxiety, and even shame flickering through her beet red face as her eyes darted from her sister to Reina and then back to her sister again. She settled on her initial emotion-embarrassment. "O-Onee-chan! Why don't you ever knock!" Kumiko was wide awake now, her face red from ear to ear.

Mamiko scrambled out of the room, not bothering to apologize.

* * *

Mamiko sat stiffly in her seat, drumming her fingers restlessly against the countertop as she watched Kousaka Reina sip her coffee leisurely. The two women sat in silence as they waited for Kumiko to finish her shower.

Reina seemed to be coping well with the silence, satisfied with her coffee and morning news. She scrolled through the news feed on her phone, checking her stocks and looking for any updates on her current crisis.

On the other hand, Mamiko was restless and sitting on the edge of her seat. She was still perturbed by the surprise this morning, not expecting to find her baby sister in bed with the country's richest businesswoman. Letting out a groan, Mamiko couldn't get rid of the mental image, quite sure that there was no mistaking what she suspected was going on between the two women.

"Kousaka-san."

Reina looked up from her phone, a diplomatic smile on her face. "Yes, Mamiko-san?"

Mamiko cleared her throat, not about to let someone her sister's age intimidate her. "Forgive me for being upfront with you, but are you just toying with my sister? She's not just one of your booty calls or casual relationships. Kumiko's more fragile than that."

Reina held Mamiko's gaze without faltering, her confidence holding steadfast. "I know you're worried that I'm going to hurt her, but you need to give your sister some credit. She's an amazing young woman who knows how to take care of herself."

"You're being a little evasive there, Kousaka-san."

Reina scoffed. "That wasn't my intention, but if you must know, Kumiko is important to me." She fixed Mamiko with a cold stare. "More than you could ever know."

Mamiko held her tongue, still skeptical, but it was difficult to rebut Reina's conviction. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Are you two ready?"

Both Mamiko and Reina looked up to see Kumiko emerging from the bathroom, her curls unfurled, the ends still obviously damp. A layer of fresh gauze gingerly covered her jawline, Kumiko becoming an expert at minimizing the impact of stringent white against her tan skin. She strode out dressed in a casual jumper and a pair of black jeans. Reina rose from the table, a grin on her lips. She went over to Kumiko, combing her fingers through the brunette's messy locks.

"Your hair's still wet, Kumiko. Why don't we dry it a bit more before we go out?" Reina's tone was soft and gentle, affection dripping off every word as her lips widened in a grin.

Mamiko averted her eyes, her mind flashing back to this morning. She flushed a bright red, unable to comprehend the way this beautiful woman looked at her sister.

Kumiko also blushed, feeling a bit self conscious in front of her older sister. "O-okay. You're right. I'll make it quick though. After all, I'm the one who wanted to get that book and drag you both out for brunch…"

"Don't worry. There's no rush. We have all day today, don't we, Mamiko-san?" Reina looked over to the elder Oumae and Mamiko nodded in agreement.

Mamiko desperately wanted to make her sister happy, but it was going to be difficult, especially if she had to deal with Kousaka Reina.

* * *

Hours later, after an impromptu brunch at a new crepe shop, the three women were headed to Kumiko's big event of the day. They had already missed the morning session, but the autographs were going on all day.

It was a strange feeling, but as Mamiko walked through the shopping district with her sister and her sister's…lover, it felt almost normal. Kumiko was always mindful of her proximity to Reina, ghosting a touch of their fingers and the occasional intertwining of their arms as they walked, but they were less flirty than Mamiko had expected. Above all, Kousaka Reina was being more of a gentleman than anything, staggering her pace and alternating with Mamiko as they both took turns walking beside Kumiko wherever the flow of conversation took them. It was a seamless transition and at times, when Kumiko lingered or bounded ahead to peek into the stores, Mamiko would fall into step with the heiress, find herself chatting idly with Reina, as if they were old friends.

It was frightening, really. The magic that was the Kousaka charm was truly amazing.

"Finally, the main event!" Kumiko stopped in front of the large bookstore, a sign erected at the entrance with the different authors slotted for each of the autograph sessions. Leaning in closer to read the smaller font, Kumiko furrowed her brows until she found the information she wanted. "Ah! Great. Just in time. We're a bit early, so hopefully there aren't too many people in line right now. It's on the fifth floor!"

Beaming, the younger brunette turned to her two escorts for the day, feeling content with the way things worked out. There was no other place she wanted to be right now. She was with the two most important people in her life, indulging in one of her secret hobbies.

Walking up to the sign, Reina quickly skimmed the banner and she let the realization sink in. "Chihara…K.?" She shot a questioning look at Kumiko and received a sheepish grin in return. "The romance novelist?"

"Uh huh." Kumiko nodded in anticipation, waiting for Reina's full reaction.

Reina blinked. "I've seen her name on the short list for best novelist a few years in a row…and I'm pretty sure we own her publishing company." Reina was lost in thought, clearly racking her brain for the name of said publisher.

Kumiko saw the train of thought derail, so she pulled the lever to abruptly switch tracks. "You're not surprised at all, Reina?"

Reina paused, cocking her head slightly. "Surprised? Why would I be surprised? If I remember correctly, Chihara-san's writing was highly acclaimed across many radio outlets and women's magazines. She seems to be making quite a name for herself. Maybe I should buy a copy for myself when I get the time…" Reina trailed off, picturing a time where she could read for leisure and not deal with all of the drama that threatened to sink her ship like a crate full of cinderblocks.

"You don't think it's a bit out of character for me to enjoy that genre?" Kumiko asked as she closed the distance between her and Reina. Her voice almost cracked with trying to suppress her excitement and she even glanced over at her sister who flashed her a cheeky grin.

Reina furrowed her brows. "Out of character? Not at all. I feel like it's just like you to enjoy that particular genre. It's almost stereotypical for girls to like romance stories, so it's not really that farfetched." Reina smirked, wondering what Kumiko was trying to get at.

Kumiko was taken aback, embarrassed that she made such a big deal out of it. "I guess if you put it that way…but my sister hounded me for days when she found out I was a big fan. She kept making fun of me for liking that sort of sappy stuff..." Kumiko glared at her sister over Reina's shoulder, but the older Oumae simply rolled her eyes.

Reina took a step forward, holding Kumiko's hands in her own. She stared into the brunette's eyes, holding her gaze until Kumiko tore her eyes away from the intensity of the woman's stare.

"Reina…" Kumiko blushed.

Leaning in closer, Reina brushed her lips against Kumiko's ear, whispering her thoughts. "I knew you were a romantic sap from the moment you fell for me. How else would my cheesy lines work on you?"

Reina edged away, but Kumiko heard the smirk in the woman's voice before she saw it grace those pink lips. It was Kumiko's turn to roll her eyes as she pushed Reina playfully.

"Very funny, Kousaka-san…" Kumiko couldn't contain her grin.

Watching the two, Mamiko shook her head. She sighed heavily as she encroached on the little bubble that held the two in their own private world. "It's been fun third wheeling today, but I think I'm going to head out to do some shopping and buy groceries."

Reina and Kumiko looked over, jolted back into reality being the fact that they were flirting shamelessly in public and in front of Mamiko.

"Ah. Okay. Can you get some Earl Grey? We're out." Kumiko replied nonchalantly, feeling happy enough to have spent the better part of the day with the two of them.

"Sure, sure." Mamiko made a quick note in her phone before saying her farewells. "I'll be going straight home, but you're welcome to join us for dinner if you like, Kousaka-san."

Reina and Mamiko locked eyes and shared a knowing look.

"Thank you so much for the offer, but I really shouldn't impose on you two any longer and I must apologize for my…unannounced visit last night. I had a great time today and hopefully we can all grab waffles again someday, Mamiko-san."

"That sounds like a plan…" Mamiko smiled genuinely, nodding in agreement, but she shifted gears quickly. Putting on her big sister tone of voice, Mamiko's eyes narrowed. "But you haven't won my approval yet, Kousaka-san. I'm entrusting Kumiko to you for now, but if you even dare do anything to hurt her-"

"Onee-chan!" Kumiko flushed a bright red.

"That won't be a problem." Reina countered with a sweet and diplomatic smile, earning her a miffed grunt of acknowledgement from the older sister before the tall brunette stalked down the street.

Reina chuckled to herself, watching Mamiko skulk away. "I envy how much Mamiko-san loves you. You have such a great big sister."

Kumiko sighed, shaking her head. "Yeah…I love her to pieces, but sometimes she tries way too hard to embarrass me to death." She said to no one in particular, her words trailing off as she grabbed Reina's hand to drag her into the bookstore.

As the two entered the multi-level building, a man across the street adjusted the baseball cap obscuring his face. He scrolled through the photos on screen, selecting one out of the few dozen he had snapped. He attached it to an email, waiting for it to send before he shoved the phone into his pocket and turned to disappear down an alleyway.

* * *

On the fifth floor, Reina stood obediently in line with Kumiko. The entire section was full of young women buzzing with excitement from getting to meet their favorite author.

"-so lucky to be able to meet her! She's never done any TV interviews or radio ones. Her published interviews never had any photos of her either. I'm just so excited to see what kind of person could come up with such heartwarming yet tragic plotlines." Kumiko continued to gush as she gripped her copy of the latest novel in her hands. She craned her neck to try and see around the crowd ahead of her, but view of the signing table was blocked off by a partition.

Meanwhile, Reina had her nose buried in a brand new copy of the same book Kumiko held. She was skimming the contents and flipping through the pages, but she could only come to one conclusion. "I can't deny that the writing's good, but Kumiko…" Reina looked over at the brunette who gave her an innocently inquisitive look.

"Hm?"

"Rather than romance, this is more erotica, isn't it?"

Kumiko blinked, clearing her throat arbitrarily. "It's just this latest installment's been especially…steamy. They're not all like that, you know?" Kumiko turned back towards the front of the line, trying to hide her quickly growing blush.

Reina conceded silently, but smiled to herself as the brunette tried to defend and deflect a glaring truth.

Before long, they were at the front of the queue. The line was moving quickly and time passed easily as Kumiko chatted to Reina about the book, about where they should go for brunch next time, and what else they should do on their next day off. Reina found herself laughing and smiling, all her worries a dull ache at the back of her head. Compared to the deafening jackhammer it was last night, it was a relief to finally clear her mind. As if on cue, ideas flooded in, and her cool composure returned. There _were_ options. It seemed bleak at first, with all the rage, hurt, and cynicism clouding her judgement. She wasn't thinking straight and she was a fool to think alcohol would solve anything.

Reina couldn't wait to consult with Kumiko, to finally make some headway on her counterattack.

"Next in line please."

Kumiko took a deep breath, her knuckles turning white as she grasped her book tightly. She and Reina moved along the roped off area to the enclosed space where the mystery author sat.

"No pictures, please."

Kumiko nodded to the attendant, steeling her breath again as she rounded the partition with Reina.

"Chihara-sensei, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm a big fan of yours and I've followed the series-" Kumiko suddenly stopped, her eyes widening as she registered who exactly 'Chihara K.' was.

Reina looked to Kumiko, curious as to why she stopped mid-sentence.

"Ah…Kumiko-chan…"

Reina's brows furrowed at lightning speed and she fixed a wary gaze on the author seated at the table. She had short brown hair that framed her face, straight locks tapered at her jawline. Beautiful and poised, the woman gave off a maternal air to her, contrasting the mischievous beauty mark perched on her left cheekbone. Her cherry pink eyes were hidden behind black rimmed glasses, but they crinkled with a softness, a kindness that Reina couldn't place. She knew it wasn't an expression reserved for mere acquaintances or even friends for that matter.

"Do you two know each other?"

"We…we do…" Kumiko held onto a wavering smile, still gripping her book tightly. She stared at the floor for a good while as she let out a shudder of a breath. Looking up, Kumiko prayed for her façade to stay strong, but she felt it cracking already, breaking off like the crumbling of dry clay.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"It really has been too long since I've seen you, Kumiko-chan…"

Reina watched the exchange, feeling her heart bristle at the non-verbal exchange between the two women.

Kumiko shook her head, sighing as she grit her teeth, unable to decide between a grimace or a smile. It twisted her lips into a self-deprecating scowl as she looked down, trying to hide her shame.

"I really am the worst. Getting so worked up just seeing your face again."

Kumiko wiped away her tears angrily with a swipe of her sleeve.

"I'm pathetic, aren't I, Kaori-san?"


End file.
